Долгая дорога к свету (The Long Road to the Light)
by natoth
Summary: На'Тот, освободившись из центаврианского плена, пытается вернуться к нормальной жизни. Примечания автора: Время действия: 5-й сезон, после эпизода "Трагедия телепатов" период жизни На'Тот после освобождения из центаврианской тюрьмы. Персонажи: G'Kar & Na'Toth, Ta'Lon & Na'Toth, Na'Yer (OMC), Na'Kal и многие другие.
1. Пролог (Prologue)

**Пролог**

 _— Думаешь, с ней все будет в порядке?_

 _— Думаю, да. Но ее духу потребуется больше времени, чем телу, чтобы исцелиться. Я побывал в ваших камерах. Это будет долгая и трудная дорога к свету._

 _(Лондо Моллари и Г_ _ʼ_ _Кар_ _«Трагедия_ _телепатов»_ _)_

 **Время действия:** июнь-июль 2262 года

НаʼТот смутно помнила последние часы, проведенные на центаврианском корабле. Разум отказывался воспринимать новую информацию, так внезапно обрушившуюся на нее. Еще пару дней назад она сидела в богом забытой камере, прикованная цепями к стене, потерявшая счет дням, потерявшая надежду. Она устала надеяться, устала ждать.

НаʼТот уже не знала, чего ждала, слушая мерный шорох падающих капель. Освобождения? Это было бы смешно. Здесь, в подземных темницах императорского дворца на Приме Центавра, для нее, нарнийки, не было надежды на освобождение. Освобождение могла дать лишь смерть.

НаʼТот долго не поддавалась таким мыслям. Она всегда любила жизнь, всегда боролась за нее. В последние годы на ее долю выпало много испытаний. Мало кто остался бы после этого в здравом уме. Но она изо всех сил старалась не потерять себя как личность.

ГʼКван — свидетель, она долго держалась.

Там, на Нарне, ее вместе с другими пленниками, имевшими хоть какую-то значимость для центавриан в качестве заложников или источников информации, передали в распоряжение лорда Рифы. И оказалось, что центаврианский вельможа умудрился запомнить ее еще по «Вавилону 5».

НаʼТот ожидала, что ее будут пытать, как это случилось со многими пленниками. Но центавриане обращались с ней достаточно бережно. По крайней мере, так было в первые дни плена. Вероятно, они надеялись использовать ее в качестве приманки для более важной жертвы.

Поначалу это ее забавляло.

И в самом деле, наивно предполагать, что посол ГʼКар (который, как выяснилось, остался на свободе) будет настолько глуп и пожертвует всем ради сомнительного шанса освободить ее!

Тем не менее, Рифа решил оставить ее в живых. А потом, осознав, что на Нарне он вряд ли сможет получить от нее хоть какую-то пользу, привез ее на Приму Центавра вместе с несколькими советниками КхаʼРи, чтобы преподнести в дар Картажье, безумному императору, кровавому мяснику, не гнушавшемуся лично пытать своих пленников. Правитель Центавра обожал подобные подарки.

Не проходило ни одного вечера, чтобы он не забирал из камеры очередного нарнского пленника для развлечения. Рано или поздно должен был наступить и ее черед.

НаʼТот знала, что обречена, и приготовилась к смерти.

Она сидела в холодной тюремной камере, ожидая, когда за ней придут.

Но даже представить не могла, насколько затянется это ожидание…

…План Моллари вызвал у нее тихую истерику. Но выхода не было. НаʼТот, укротив свой гордый нрав, послушно сыграла свою роль и позволила напялить на себя эти вонючие центаврианские тряпки. Ей было очень стыдно, но ГʼКар был прав: сейчас не время для отстаивания своих принципов. Она не могла их подвести. Нужно было дойти до посадочной площадки. И она дошла, хотя под конец ей казалось, что путь лежал по острому стеклу. Надо отдать должное Моллари — он оказался великолепным актером. Пока они шли по коридорам дворца, он что-то орал ей в ухо, то и дело встряхивая ее, как куль с мукой. НаʼТот чувствовала, что вот-вот потеряет сознание под тяжелой вуалью. Резкий свет, толпы центавриан, громкая музыка, приторный запах бривари — все это оглушило ее.

Последнее, что она помнила, это лицо Моллари, перекошенное от волнения. Потом — черный провал.

Оказалось, она умудрилась отключиться, но остаться при этом на ногах. Моллари заметил это лишь возле трапа. Весь путь до посадочной площадки НаʼТот упрямо шагала, повиснув на его плече, но совершенно ничего не помнила об этом.

Сам перелет она тоже запомнила смутно. Но чувствовала, что ГʼКар все время держался рядом.

Ей хотелось многое сказать ему. Но не было сил. От досады на собственную беспомощность хотелось заплакать. Но из-за сильного истощения слез у нее не было.

ГʼКар заметил ее отчаяние и мягко произнес, положив руку ей на плечо:

— Я уже обо всем договорился, НаʼТот. Наш корабль доставит тебя на Нарн, где тебя примут с подобающими почестями. Тебе необходимо время, чтобы прийти в себя, чтобы исцелиться душой и телом. А мне придется вернуться на «Вавилон 5» вместе с Моллари. У меня есть… некоторые обязательства перед ним. О, это долгая история. Не думаю, что сейчас ты готова ее выслушать. Возможно, чуть позже, когда поправишься, у нас будет больше времени для разговоров. Перед всеми нами лежит долгий путь. Тебе еще предстоит по нему пройти, НаʼТот. Это будет долгая дорога к свету. Когда наступит время, мы снова встретимся и поговорим обо всем. Возможно, нам придется снова узнавать друг друга. Потому что, пройдя по этому пути, никто не остается прежним. Тот ГʼКар, которого ты помнишь, давно мертв.

НаʼТот смотрела на него, не понимая, к чему он клонит. Ее разум отказывался принимать его слова.

— Отсылаешь меня прочь, ГʼКар? Снова? В прошлый раз это ничем хорошим не закончилось, помнишь? — прохрипела она, пытаясь дотронуться до его лица, до его изуродованного глаза.

Обилие новой информации вызвало у нее очень сильное перевозбуждение. Если там, во дворце, она воспринимала все, как в замедленной съемке, то теперь не могла сдержать эмоций.

Как можно оставаться спокойной, когда он снова собирался исчезнуть?!

ГʼКар прикоснулся к ее щеке, по-прежнему мягко улыбаясь.

Она замолчала, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Это далось ей с трудом, лишь вызвав новую вспышку злости. Но не стоило показывать свою слабость. Вряд ли это понравится ГʼКару.

— Тебе пора. Наш транспортник не может здесь задерживаться, — сказал он, помогая ей встать на ноги.

НаʼТот сердито отмахнулась от его помощи.

— Я сама! На Нарне все равно придется это делать самой…

Она заставила себя сосредоточиться на таких простых вещах, как удержание равновесия…

ГʼКар стоял рядом, готовый подхватить ее в случае необходимости. НаʼТот сделала пару шагов, после чего эта необходимость возникла.

Она не успела понять, что случилось, как оказалась в его крепких руках.

ГʼКар понес ее к шлюзу, и НаʼТот ничего не могла поделать. Проклятая слабость! Она хотела протянуть ему руку на прощание, но не смогла даже поднять ее. Боги, до чего же она дожила!

ГʼКар заметил эту попытку и сжал в своей ладони ее худые пальцы. НаʼТот увидела, как помрачнело его лицо, когда он дотронулся до кровавых язв от наручников, оставшихся на ее запястьях.

Краем глаза заметила, как неловко потупился Моллари, стоявший рядом.

— До свидания, посол! — прошептала она, когда офицер-медик с прибывшего нарнского корабля бережно принял ее из рук ГʼКара.

— До свидания, НаʼТот, — ответил ГʼКар, глядя на нее странно застывшим взором…


	2. Та'Лон (Тa'Lon)

**Та'Лон**

На'Тот хорошо запомнила первую встречу с Та'Лоном. _Такое_ не забывается...

Произошло это еще в госпитале, куда ее поместили для лечения и восстановления сразу после прибытия на Нарн. Первые дни и недели оказались для нее особенно трудными...

— Гражданка На'Тот?

Она резко дернулась от чьего-то прикосновения к плечу.

— Я ваш лечащий врач, — сказал пожилой нарн в сероватом халате, внимательно глядя ей в глаза. — Позвольте задать вам несколько вопросов. Это поможет мне назначить вам наиболее эффективный курс лечения…

Она скинула его руку со своего плеча.

— Лечения? Но я совершенно здорова!

Врач терпеливо вздохнул.

— Увы, я так не считаю. Вы неважно выглядите. Поэтому мне нужно снова провести осмотр. Пожалуйста, расслабьтесь и позвольте мне сделать пару тестов…

Но На'Тот упрямо оттолкнула его.

—Почему я до сих пор торчу здесь? Почему я ничего не помню?

— Вы многое пережили, ваш организм нуждался в отдыхе, поэтому мы на несколько дней погрузили вас в сон. Обычная процедура…

На'Тот попыталась сесть в постели, но с удивлением осознала, что не может этого сделать.

— Вы провели почти два года без движения, — продолжал объяснять врач. — Естественно, ваши мышцы несколько… хм… атрофировались. Вам придется пройти курс физиотерапии и специальных упражнений, прежде чем…

Она стиснула зубы и резко села в постели.

— Мне не нравится это место. Я бы хотела уйти отсюда.

Врач удивленно моргнул.

— Но вы же еще не здоровы! Посол Г'Кар лично просил меня проследить за вашим самочувствием…

— Можете передать ему, что мне уже лучше, — прохрипела На'Тот, пытаясь встать на ноги. Голова закружилась, перед глазами поплыли светящиеся круги. Голос врача неожиданно стал далеким и гулким, как будто тот находился в очень глубоком колодце.

Потом все скрылось во тьме...

Другой врач во время очередного осмотра в который раз предложил ей удалить особо заметные шрамы, оставшиеся после пребывания в плену у центавриан.

— Это простейшая операция, — уговаривал он ее. — Почему вы упрямитесь? Все на это соглашаются!

На'Тот сидела на постели, обхватив руками колени.

— Я ужасно устала от вашего лечения, — сказала она. — Эти шрамы совершенно мне не мешают. Я к ним привыкла.

— Но... они же такие уродливые! — удивленно воскликнул доктор.— Особенно вот эти, от кандалов. Разве вам хочется и дальше жить с ними?

На'Тот посмотрела на него с кривой улыбкой. Врач был землянином, одним из тех добровольцев, которые приехали помогать восстанавливать их разрушенный мир. Он был хорошим специалистом, в этом она не сомневалась. Но все же не мог понять нарнскую натуру до конца.

— Они напоминают мне о том, ради чего стоит жить, — ответила она, и ее глаза гневно сверкнули. — Я хочу отомстить тем, кто сделал это со мной. Я поклялась, что отомщу, там, в тюремной камере. Только поэтому и выжила.

— Я… понимаю вашу ненависть, вашу жажду мести… но… — врач замялся, разведя руками. — Вряд ли это осуществимо в данный момент. Ведь Нарн и Центавр заключили перемирие и…

— Я умею ждать, — зловеще сказала На'Тот. — Когда-нибудь мое время наступит.

Врач вздохнул и отошел в сторону.

— Что ж, воля ваша. Но я бы на вашем месте…

— Оставьте меня в покое! — рявкнула На'Тот, в глубине души проклиная себя за эту вспышку гнева. Она старалась сдерживаться, но иногда нервы все же подводили. — Я хочу покинуть это место! Почему вы отказываете мне в этом? Неужели я сменила одну тюрьму на другую?!

Врач осторожно попятился к выходу.

Нарнийка, пусть истощенная и ослабевшая, все равно выглядела грозно.

— Вам вредно так волноваться, гражданка На'Тот. Вы еще не совсем здоровы, поэтому мы вас и не отпускаем. Успокойтесь, пожалуйста! Сейчас придет медсестра и сделает вам укол...

Его слова вызвали у нарнийки странную реакцию. На мгновение у нее все поплыло перед глазами, и она услышала голос тетки:

 _«Пойдем, На'Тот, пора делать дедушке укол...»_

— Я не хочу никаких уколов! — взорвалась На'Тот, вскочив с кровати. — С меня довольно! И не нужно меня успокаивать! Не нужно меня жалеть! Я вполне могу позаботиться о себе! Неужели вы этого не понимаете?! Я хочу уйти отсюда! Немедленно!

— Медсестра! — крикнул врач, не сводя глаз с На'Тот. — Немедленно сюда! У гражданки На'Тот истерика.

На'Тот метнулась к выходу, прихрамывая, но врач преградил ей путь. Она хотела оттолкнуть его, но он оказался сильнее.

— Пустите меня! Оставьте меня в покое, все вы! — орала она, окончательно потеряв самоконтроль. — Не смейте колоть мне эту гадость, слышите!

На'Тот почувствовала, что вот-вот упадет в обморок. Врач так крепко стиснул ее поперек тела, что у нее перехватило дыхание. Она из последних сил вывернулась и боднула его головой в живот.

Издав сдавленный крик боли, он отпустил ее.

На'Тот отскочила от него, плохо соображая, что происходит. Под руки ей попалось что-то твердое.

 _Табурет._

Она вцепилась в него, приготовившись к дальнейшему бою.

Чьи-то сильные и крепкие руки тронули ее сзади за плечи. Недолго думая, На'Тот развернулась и нанесла сокрушительный удар табуретом.

Тот, кто пытался ее схватить, рухнул на пол, как подкошенный. С удивлением На'Тот обнаружила, что это был вовсе не врач.

На полу лежал, пытаясь прийти в себя, незнакомый широкоплечий нарн в военном мундире. Его одежда была вымазана чем-то белым и липким.

На'Тот выронила табурет из рук, склонившись над ним. На какую-то долю секунды ей показалось, что она вышибла из него все мозги.

Мысль о том, что она могла убить того, кто был совершенно ни при чем, мгновенно погасила ее ярость.

Незнакомец, наконец-то, пришел в себя.

— Вот это приветствие! — прохрипел он, потирая голову.

— Я… не хотела… о, святые мученики, я действительно не хотела… — бормотала На'Тот, помогая ему встать и отряхивая его мундир.

— Полагаю, что имею честь разговаривать с гражданкой На'Тот? — спросил нарн, продолжая трясти головой.

— Да, это я, — ответила она, разглядывая его. Почему-то лицо гостя показалось ей знакомым. — Еще раз прошу прощения, это вышло случайно! Надеюсь... с вами все в порядке?

Она не удержалась и провела рукой по беловатой массе, которая покрывала его одежду.

— Думаю, что выживу, — в алых глазах нарна мелькнул веселый огонек. — А вот спу повезло меньше.

— Спу? — На'Тот оторопело посмотрела на перепачканную руку. Потом поднесла ее к носу. Осторожно лизнула.

— Раздобыл самое свежее. Хотел поднести вам в качестве подарка, — пояснил нарн и пожал плечами. — Видимо, в другой раз!

На'Тот увидела на полу разбитую тарелку.

— Может, это и к лучшему, — пробормотала она. — Спу напоминает мне о тюрьме.

— Да? — нарн приподнял безволосую бровь. — Учту это на будущее. Но я еще не представился вам. Та'Лон, Пятый Круг. Прибыл с «Вавилона 5» по поручению посла Г'Кара.

И он церемонно стукнул себя кулаком в грудь, поклонившись.

В это время доктор, все еще находившийся в палате, подскочил к ней и, вцепившись в руку, попытался сделать инъекцию.

— Это же совсем не больно, – приговаривал он, тяжело дыша. — Так что я не понимаю, почему вы так сопротивляетесь, госпожа На'Тот! Всего один укол, и вам станет лучше!

— Отпустите меня немедленно! — закричала она в исступлении. — Иначе я вас убью!

— Отпустите ее! — твердым голосом произнес гость с «Вавилона» и перехватил руку доктора со шприцом. — Уверен, укол может подождать.

— Вы ничего не понимаете! — попытался возразить врач, недоверчиво и опасливо глядя на На'Тот, хищно скалившую зубы. — Это необходимая для лечения процедура!

— И все же прошу вас оставить ее в покое, — повторил Та'Лон, встав таким образом, чтобы оказаться между ней и врачом. — Оставьте нас, пожалуйста. Мне нужно поговорить с гражданкой На'Тот наедине. Всю ответственность за последствия беру на себя.

Доктор растерянно оглянулся на замершую в дверях медсестру-нарнийку, прибежавшую на его крик.

Та'Лон говорил тихо, но была в его голосе какая-то стальная непреклонность, заставившая землянина отступить.

— Хорошо, гражданин, — проворчал врач, протискиваясь мимо На'Тот к выходу. — На ваш страх и риск! Но постарайтесь не затягивать эту беседу, гражданке На'Тот вреден переизбыток информации...

— Я разберусь, — гость вежливо улыбнулся, не меняя ровного тона.

Они остались одни. На'Тот повернулась к нему, чувствуя все большую неловкость из-за собственного поведения.

— Спасибо, — сказала она, наконец, осознав, что неловкое молчание затянулось.

— Я помощник и телохранитель Г'Кара, — поспешил объясниться Та'Лон. — Сам посол, к сожалению, слишком занят на станции, но он поручил мне позаботиться о вас. Вот я и стараюсь, как могу. Только и всего.

— Это очень трогательно со стороны посла Г'Кара, — пробормотала На'Тот, и попыталась улыбнуться, тщетно стараясь, чтобы улыбка выглядела хищно.

Гость слегка пошатнулся, и На'Тот предложила ему присесть на злополучный табурет.

— Я привез вам письма от Г'Кара, — продолжил Та'Лон, извлекая из кармана коробку с инфокристаллами. — По роду деятельности мне часто приходится бывать на Нарне, так что я стал заодно и курьером.

Он добродушно улыбнулся, подняв на нее взгляд.

— Знаете, мы раньше уже встречались. Но, подозреваю, вы вряд ли это помните.

— О, вы ошибаетесь, — быстро ответила На'Тот.

И действительно, как только он заговорил об этом, она вспомнила.

Вспомнила, где видела его раньше.

— Вы — тот самый раненый пилот, который спасся с капитаном Шериданом с корабля стрейбов, — сказала она. — Я помню вас. Посол Г'Кар поручил мне проведать вас в медотсеке и позаботиться о том, чтобы вы ни в чем не нуждались.

— У вас удивительная память! — искренне восхитился Та'Лон.

— Да, пока не жалуюсь, — коротко ответила На'Тот.

«Иногда, правда, так хочется забыть некоторые вещи, — подумала она с горечью. — Но проклятая детальная память не позволяет...»

Возможно, если бы она не помнила все так ярко, выздоровление пошло бы быстрее...

— Меня удивляет другое, — сказала На'Тот, склонив голову набок, продолжая рассматривать посланца Г'Кара. — Когда я вас навещала тогда, большую часть времени вы были без сознания. И все же умудрились меня запомнить. Но как?

Та'Лон улыбнулся, прищурив глаза.

— Мне потом сказали о вас врачи, — признался он. — Рад, что у меня появилась возможность вернуть вам долг чести.

— О, полагаю, это лишнее, — качнула головой На'Тот.

Но Та'Лон в этот раз не улыбнулся.

— Я так не считаю, — сказал он серьезно. — Для меня это важно, госпожа На'Тот. И я надеюсь, что смогу быть вам полезным. Посол Г'Кар просил меня выполнять все ваши просьбы и помогать по мере своих сил и возможностей. Но мне хочется, чтобы вы знали: я бы сделал это и без его указаний.

— Вы уже спасли меня от этих назойливых врачей, — заметила она. — И я еще раз благодарю за это.

Его слова, такие искренние и простодушные, пробудили в На'Тот слабые угрызения совести. И не только за то, что она огрела его табуретом.

Тогда, на станции, посетив медлаб по приказу Г'Кара, чтобы справиться о состоянии здоровья нарнского пилота, она выполнила свою работу механически. Признаться честно, На'Тот всегда недолюбливала подобные визиты, потому что надо было что-то говорить, выражать сочувствие, а она редко испытывала подобные эмоции. И уж точно не к каким-то незнакомым пилотам. Старательная и пунктуальная по своей натуре, На'Тот сделала все, что было в ее силах, чтобы раненый не испытывал ни в чем нужды. Она поговорила с врачами, выясняя насколько серьезно его ранение, позаботилась о том, чтобы его поместили в лучшую палату. Также на нее легли заботы о переговорах с госпиталем на Нарне, куда Та'Лона перевели, как только опасность жизни миновала. Она подыскала самый лучший. Просто потому что любила выполнять поручения хорошо.

Ведь это входило в ее обязанности.

И теперь На'Тот чувствовала неловкость, когда этот нарн хотел ее отблагодарить.

— Не обманывайтесь моим скромным обликом, — сказал Та'Лон, снова лукаво улыбнувшись. — Я могу творить чудеса. В разумных пределах, конечно. И готов попытаться выполнить любое ваше желание.

— Вот как? — она улыбнулась, задумавшись. В последнее время улыбка нечасто появлялась на ее губах, но Та'Лон делал это так заразительно, что невольно хотелось ответить тем же. — Хорошо. На данный момент у меня есть только одна просьба. Полагаю, она окажется вполне выполнимой...

— Внимательно слушаю вас, — с готовностью ответил Та'Лон.

— Я пыталась навести справки о своей семье, — начала На'Тот медленно. — Но информация до сих пор не собрана...

— Я этим займусь, — коротко ответил посланник Г'Кара, поклонившись. — Ни о чем не беспокойтесь.

И он направился к выходу из палаты, вспомнив наказ доктора.

— Если вы не против, я навещу вас завтра, — сказал он, уже стоя на пороге. — Постараюсь быть более... _вертким._

На'Тот не выдержала и засмеялась.

Та'Лон коротко хохотнул вместе с ней, а потом, поклонившись, вышел.


	3. Воссоединение с семьей (Family reunion)

**Воссоединение с семьей**

На'Тот сидела на больничной койке и молча смотрела в окно на мрачный пейзаж снаружи. Она не узнавала родную планету. Небо, бывшее когда-то нежно голубого оттенка, теперь было затянуто багровыми тяжелыми тучами. Дома вокруг представляли собой груду развалин, покрытых ржавым песком. Постоянно дующий ветер поднимал эту пыль в воздух, бросал в темные провалы окон.

На'Тот провела рукой по своему лицу. Кожа уже успела покрыться тонкой корочкой пыли.

Песок был повсюду. На'Тот первое время надрывно кашляла, ибо эта мелкая рыжая пыль моментально забивалась в глаза, лицо, ноздри и рот, и, несмотря на частую уборку, покрывала пол в палате, оседала на одежде, мебели, посуде.

Вскоре На'Тот привыкла к тому, что даже во время еды на зубах скрипит песок.

Она ко многому привыкла, но было кое-что, чего она до сих пор не могла принять.

Врачи, понимая ее состояние, всячески ограничивали поток информации, обрушившийся на нее. Но На'Тот все-таки удалось многое выяснить.

Нарн был свободен. Ее родной мир был свободен уже второй год. А она все это время провела в темноте и забвении…

Теперь придется многое наверстывать. Но На'Тот не знала, сможет ли вернуться к прежней жизни.

Она поняла, что отвыкла от общества. У нее была отдельная палата, но когда входили врач или медсестра, На'Тот казалось, что в помещении становилось слишком людно. И это вызывало у нее чуть ли не панику, которую не всегда удавалось скрыть.

Здесь, в этой больнице, лечили только ее тело, которому действительно сильно досталось. Но На'Тот считала это напрасной тратой времени. Ведь ей относительно повезло. Руки-ноги целы, просто надо немного потренироваться, чтобы обрести прежнюю силу. Да, она все еще плохо видит, и если нужно находиться на улице или при ярком свете, приходится носить повязку на глазах. Но это временные неудобства.

Гораздо труднее восстановиться душевно. Но и в этом случае На'Тот считала, что ей повезло. Потому что в этой больнице были и более тяжелые пациенты.

На'Тот беспокоило лишь то, что она не понимала, как быть дальше. Жизнь потеряла для нее смысл. Все, что было ей знакомо, все, что так ей нравилось, исчезло. Она выпала из этого жизненного потока. То, о чем говорили окружавшие ее врачи, На'Тот или не понимала, или это было ей не интересно.

Она думала, что была очень одинока, когда сидела там, во тьме центаврианской камеры. Но и здесь, в окружении соотечественников, это ощущение одиночества никуда не исчезло.

— Гражданка На'Тот, — услышала она за своей спиной чей-то вежливый голос.

— Да? — равнодушно ответила она, не повернув головы.

— Полагаю, нам необходимо поговорить, — сказал вошедший врач. — Я занимаюсь проблемами психологической реабилитации пациентов, которым довелось побывать в плену…

— Уйдите, — сказала она, глядя в окно. — Вряд ли нам есть о чем говорить.

— Тут вы ошибаетесь, — возразил он, подходя ближе, — вы сейчас испытываете сильнейший стресс, но я мог бы помочь вам разобраться в ваших трудностях…

— В данный момент я не желаю, чтобы кто-то копался в моей душе! — резко ответила На'Тот. — Вы только вызовете у меня еще один стресс!

— Тогда, возможно, вам захочется побеседовать со жрецом? — спросил врач. — Многим пациентам это помогало…

— Мне не о чем с ним беседовать, — теряя терпение ответила На'Тот. — Я не верю ни в Г'Лана, ни в Г'Квана!

— Но ведь во что-то же вы наверняка верите?! — спросил обескураженный ее упрямством врач.

На'Тот передернула плечами.

— Раньше я верила в себя. Считала, что сама могу управлять своей судьбой. Но теперь… — ее губы дрогнули.

Ей хотелось улыбнуться более уверенно, более надменно. Но улыбка получилась болезненной и почти беззащитной.

— Центавриане разгромили наш мир. Я видела это собственными глазами. Огонь и смерть… Всюду — огонь и смерть! И никто не смог остановить этот кошмар. Боги, если они вообще есть, просто смотрели на все это с небес. И я тоже была бессильна все это изменить. Во что мне верить теперь? — голос ее начал дрожать.

Врач сочувственно кивнул, выслушав ее. А потом, задумавшись на мгновение, щелкнул пальцами.

— Знаете, мне кажется, я все-таки могу вам помочь! Вот!.. — и он достал из своей сумки невзрачную на вид книгу. — Это совсем свежее издание. Я прочитал ее за одну ночь. В ней вы найдете ответы на свои вопросы. Очень рекомендую!

На'Тот с недоверием взяла из его рук книгу. Посмотрела на надпись на обложке и удивленно приподняла бровь. Надо же, оказывается, Г'Кар теперь еще и писатель!

На'Тот лежала в постели, перелистывая желтоватые страницы. Это было дешевое издание, напечатанное в типографии, а не переписанное от руки. Судя по количеству помарок в тексте, книга еще находилась в состоянии доработки. Почему Г'Кар решил издать ее в таком неряшливом виде? Но сама книга оказалась весьма занимательной. На'Тот поняла, что совершенно не знала посла. Она уже добралась до середины книги, когда стук в дверь прервал ее чтение.

На'Тот недовольно подняла глаза. И кого опять принесло на ее голову?

— Входите, — устало произнесла она, надеясь, что посетитель не станет задерживаться.

Ей пришлось прищуриться, чтобы разглядеть высокого нарна, вошедшего в палату. Видимо, слишком много времени провела за чтением, и зрение снова стало вытворять старые фокусы. Ей удалось рассмотреть лицо посетителя только несколько минут спустя. Но еще раньше она узнала его по голосу.

— Госпожа На'Тот. Надеюсь, я не сильно вас отвлекаю?

— Та'Лон! Рада вас видеть.

Она постаралась говорить как можно приветливее. Но не была уверена, что у нее получилось. Врачи начинали беспокоиться, если она вела себя равнодушно, поэтому На'Тот научилась изображать самые простые эмоции.

Та'Лон заметил книгу, которую она сжимала в руке, и тяжело вздохнул.

— Вижу, этот процесс уже не остановить. Народ словно помешался на его записках. Я слышал, что «Книгу Г'Кара» уже цитируют в храмах. Не знаю, к чему приведет вся эта шумиха…

— Г'Кар несколько поторопился с изданием, — холодно сказала На'Тот, постучав по книге пальцем. — Тут куча грамматических ошибок и несоответствий.

Та'Лон еще раз вздохнул.

— Я расскажу вам, как это получилось. Если пожелаете, конечно… А пока я хочу передать новое письмо от посла Г'Кара. Он сейчас очень занят и не может часто прилетать на Нарн. Но, как уже говорил вам раньше, я всегда готов поработать его курьером.

И он улыбнулся.

На'Тот улыбнулась в ответ, но ее голова явно была занята совсем иными мыслями.

Та'Лон вручил ей несколько инфокристаллов. Она молча положила их на столик рядом с кроватью.

Изображать вежливое внимание становилось все труднее. На'Тот надеялась, что Та'Лон уйдет и даст ей возможность дочитать книгу, пока ее глаза еще окончательно не устали.

— Что-то еще, гражданин Та'Лон? — спросила она, наконец.

— Да, кое-что еще, — ответил он негромко. На'Тот почувствовала легкую напряженность в его голосе. И заставила себя посмотреть ему в лицо.

— Я выполнил вашу просьбу, госпожа На'Тот, — сказал Та'Лон и отошел в сторону. — И привел сюда членов вашей семьи.

На'Тот приоткрыла рот, но ничего не успела ответить, потому что в палату ворвался рослый нарн в военной форме с лицом, обезображенным шрамами, и громко воскликнул:

— Где? Где же она?

За ним следовало несколько врачей, возмущенно что-то говоривших.

— Любезные, мы же сказали вам четко, что так это делать нельзя! — сердито воскликнул один из медиков.

Но рослый воин как будто не услышал этих слов.

— На'Тот! Сестренка! — завопил он на всю палату, когда заметил ее, лежащую на койке. — Во имя Г'Лана, это действительно она!

Он толкнул Та'Лона в плечо, отчего тот пошатнулся.

— Она жива! Вот мой отец обрадуется, когда узнает.

Тут он замолчал на мгновение, увидев, что На'Тот смотрит на него, явно не узнавая.

— Да что с тобой, кузина? Это же я, твой кузен На'Ир! Конечно, я немного изменился за последние годы, но вряд ли настолько, чтобы меня не признать!

Он подошел к ее кровати и наклонился к ней.

— На'Ир? — повторила На'Тот негромко, привставая на постели. А потом вдруг закричала, обхватив его за шею: — Ты жив! Ты жив! О, святые мученики!

— Жив и относительно здоров! — весело ответил кузен и подхватил ее на руки, закружив. — Мы ведь думали, что ты погибла при бомбардировках. Долгое время вообще не получали никаких вестей с Нарна. И вот, только недавно выяснили, что… — тут его голос дрогнул.

Он осторожно опустил На'Тот на ноги, но та не смогла устоять, слишком взволнованная из-за такой встречи. На'Ир подхватил ее до того, как она упала, и усадил на кровать.

— Как только наш крейсер ненадолго вернулся на Нарн после очередного патрулирования, с нами связался гражданин Та'Лон и сообщил, что ты жива и находишься в этом госпитале. И вот мы здесь!

— Мы? — переспросила На'Тот слабым голосом. Голова кружилась, а сердце неровно стучало в груди, то замирая, то бешено ускоряясь.

— Да, я и отец. Он там, за дверью, воюет с врачами. Они говорят, что посетителей слишком много. Идиоты!

На'Тот перевела взгляд на Та'Лона, который тихо стоял у стены, наблюдая за ними.

— Я позову его, а сам могу выйти, — сказал он На'Иру.

— Нет-нет, останьтесь! — вскрикнула На'Тот, пытаясь слезть с койки. — Я…я даже не знаю, как вас благодарить…

Та'Лон качнул головой.

— Не стоит благодарности, госпожа На'Тот. Я всего лишь делал свое дело. Вот и все.

— Тем не менее, мы все у вас в долгу, — На'Тот услышала властный громкий голос дяди На'Кала. Тот вошел в палату, оттолкнув врачей, пытавшихся его остановить.

— Мы сегодня же заберем тебя отсюда, — сказал На'Ир. — Ведь так, отец? Нельзя оставлять ее тут одну, в этом ужасном месте!

— Это просто недопустимо! — попытался протестовать один из врачей. — Она еще не поправилась и нуждается в лечении!

— Мы позаботимся о том, чтобы оно проводилось на дому, — перебил его На'Ир. А потом снова протянул руки к На'Тот. — Идем отсюда, сестренка. Где твои вещи?

На'Тот оперлась о его плечо и покачала головой, пытаясь улыбнуться.

— Я… я не уверена, что смогу пройти далеко… и у меня нет вещей. Только то, что сейчас на мне…

И она дернула себя на рубашку, висевшую на ней мешком.

— Не беда, я тебя понесу! — прогудел На'Ир и подхватил ее на руки. — Боги, до чего же ты худая. Кожа да кости! Ничего, дома все будет иначе! Моя жена — очень хороший врач, не чета здешним мясникам, она быстро поставит тебя на ноги. Вот увидишь!

— Твоя… жена? — прошептала На'Тот, чувствуя, что голова начинает кружиться.

— Да, моя жена. Я обязательно вас познакомлю. Как только мы будем дома.

— И насчет вещей… — На'Тот услышала ровный вежливый голос Та'Лона. — Тут вы тоже ошибаетесь. Г'Кар поручил мне передать вам код от вашего личного счета. Он на одном из инфокристаллов, что я вам вручил. Там должна быть приличная сумма, которой должно хватить на ваше лечение и проживание.

— Деньги? Счет? — растерянно пробормотала На'Тот.

На'Ир шагал по больничному коридору, держа ее на руках. На'Кал чуть отстал, все еще выясняя отношения с докторами. Та'Лон же шел рядом.

— Г'Кар обо всем позаботился, — говорил он. — Должен сказать, он очень о вас беспокоится, госпожа На'Тот. Пожалуй, в последний раз он так волновался, когда пропал мистер Гарибальди. Ох, но это долгая история, а вы явно устали.

— Посол Г'Кар очень добр… — прошептала На'Тот. — Но я не могу принять эти деньги. Ведь это…

— Он не возьмет их обратно, — качнул головой Та'Лон. — Г'Кар предвидел, что вы можете так сказать, поэтому просил меня передать следующее: деньги — это такая мелочь по сравнению с тем, что вы когда-то сделали для него. Он просто хочет вернуть вам свой долг.

На'Тот тяжело вздохнула. Если бы она не чувствовала себя настолько уставшей сегодня, то еще бы поспорила. Но сил не было. Поэтому она просто прижалась к груди своего кузена, обхватив его руками за шею.

В этот момент она чувствовала себя в полной безопасности. Боги, как, оказывается, ей этого не хватало! И как же она скучала по кузену и дяде!


	4. В доме дяди На'Кала (At uncle's home)

**В доме дяди На'Кала**

На'Тот быстро поглощала лежащий на тарелке ароматный брин, хватая горячие мясные шарики руками и обмакивая в соус. Напротив сидел На'Ир, не сводя с нее внимательных глаз. Он так пристально смотрел на нее, что На'Тот на мгновение замерла, перестав облизывать пальцы.

— Извини, что я веду себя, как последняя бродяжка, но все эти два года я мечтала о брине. Он мне даже снился. Иногда мой тюремщик не приходил по несколько дней подряд, и тогда я сходила с ума от голода и жажды. Чтобы хоть немного отвлечься, начинала воображать, что ем брин. Могла съесть много таких тарелок. Целую гору брина.

Она нервно улыбнулась, вглядываясь в лицо кузена.

— Ты сидишь такой мрачный. Я сказала что-то не то?

На'Ир криво улыбнулся, но в его глазах таилась грусть.

— Этот брин настоящий. Не придуманный.

На'Тот отодвинула тарелку.

— Не принимай всерьез мою болтовню, На'Ир. Врачи в госпитали говорили, что у меня голова не в порядке. Если я вдруг начну нести откровенный бред, без всякого стеснения затыкай мне рот.

— Лучше возьми еще добавки, — мягко усмехнулся На'Ир. — Ты до ужаса худая. Смотреть страшно.

На'Тот посерьезнела, посмотрев на предложенную тарелку.

— Но ведь брин здесь, на Нарне, довольно дорог и редок. Не знаю, как вы вообще смогли раздобыть его. Я как-то заикнулась об этом в больнице, но врачи сказали, что не могут его достать…

— Для моего отца нет ничего невозможного. Но я открою тебе одну маленькую тайну. Это не настоящий брин. Это земные тефтели! Моего отца на это надоумил посол Г'Кар.

На'Тот вскинула в изумлении брови. А потом рассмеялась.

— Ну, конечно же! Он однажды угощал меня этим блюдом. Г'Кар обожал брин, а достать его с Нарна даже до войны было трудно. Вот он и выкручивался, как мог.

— Мой отец закупает эти тефтели у землян. Брин, приготовленный из них, обходится гораздо дешевле. А по вкусу — почти одно и то же.

— Кстати, о твоем отце. Где он? — спросила На'Тот. — Мы с ним так и не поговорили толком…

— Он сейчас на «Г'Токе», весь в хлопотах. Мы давно не были в родном мире. Слишком много дел навалилось в связи со вступлением Нарна в Межзвездный Альянс. Война с Тенями закончилась, слава Г'Лану, но до полного мира еще далеко…

На'Ир замолчал, заметив, что На'Тот явно не успевает следить за его рассказом.

— Ох, столько всего произошло за последнее время. У самого голова кругом, — криво улыбнулся он. И снова толкнул тарелку к ней. — Ты ешь. Врачи в госпитали сказали, что тебе надо добрать до нормы почти треть своего веса.

— У тебя все лицо в шрамах, — сказала она, даже не взглянув на тарелку. — Кто это сделал с тобой? Центавриане?

На'Ир невольно поднял руку, прижав ладонь к изуродованной левой щеке.

— Можешь не отвечать, если мой вопрос бестактный, — быстро добавила На'Тот, опустив глаза.

— Нет-нет, мне нетрудно ответить, — На'Ир криво улыбнулся. — Я заработал всю эту красоту в одном из сражений, через которые довелось пройти нашему крейсеру. Да, можно сказать, что это сделали центавриане. Во время одной из стычек с их кораблями наш «Г'Ток» получил очень серьезные повреждения корпуса, на борту возник сильнейший пожар. Пришлось всем членам экипажа принять участие в его ликвидации. И меня немного зацепило.

Он провел рукой по шраму.

— Но сейчас уже все в порядке.

— Рада это слышать, — На'Тот коснулась его локтя.

— Все было бы не так хорошо, если бы не моя жена. Она приедет вечером вместе с отцом, как только они покончат с делами на «Г'Токе».

— Вы служите вместе? — На'Тот посмотрела на него с интересом. — Не припоминаю, чтобы ты сообщал мне раньше о том, что женился.

На'Ир засмеялся.

— Мы поженились всего полгода назад. Да, она старший офицер по науке на «Г'Токе» и очень хорошая целительница. Нам всем повезло, что на борту крейсера оказался такой знающий и опытный врач. Если бы не Ли'Тар, выживших было бы гораздо меньше. Она обещала посмотреть тебя. Уверен, под ее наблюдением ты быстро поправишься.

— Она явно тебя очаровала, — усмехнулась На'Тот, взяв еще один шарик брина с тарелки. — Ты даже перестал говорить о своем крейсере!

На'Ир расхохотался и махнул рукой.

— Что есть, то есть, На'Тот. Должен заметить, если бы не вся эта заварушка с центаврианами и не мое ранение, я бы, скорее всего, так и не обратил на нее внимание. Да, вот такая ирония судьбы: мы несколько лет служили на одном корабле, но по-настоящему познакомились, только когда я угодил в медотсек и провалялся там несколько месяцев. Впрочем, это немудрено: она по долгу службы проводила там очень много времени. А я, как командир эскадрильи истребителей, больше торчал в доках… Вероятность встречи таких, как мы, один к ста.

— Рада, что ваша встреча все же состоялась, — заметила На'Тот.

На'Ир фыркнул.

— Правда, не уверен, что именно во мне так ее очаровало: я сам, умный, красивый и обаятельный, или мои ранения, с большей частью которых нормальные нарны жить не должны в принципе. Ли'Тар говорит, что я был одним из самых интересных ее пациентов. Не знаю, что за удовольствие собирать кого-то по частям, но врачи и ученые — очень странные существа. Подозреваю, она согласилась стать моей женой, чтобы продолжать свои эксперименты. Кто знает, может ей удастся написать какой-нибудь научный труд на основе этих исследований? Я буду только рад помочь.

На'Тот слушала его, положив голову на скрещенные руки. И задумчиво улыбалась.

— К тому же эти ее эксперименты — повод лишний раз увидеться, — добавил На'Ир, подмигнув ей. — С тех пор, как я вернулся в строй, это случается нечасто.

— Вы хотите остаться на службе? — спросила На'Тот мягко. — Я слышала, что очень многие воины после окончания войны решили вернуться на Нарн.

На'Ир качнул головой, чуть посерьезнев.

— Нет-нет, еще рано думать об отдыхе и возвращении домой, дорогая моя сестра. «Г'Ток» нужен в строю, ведь у нас так мало крейсеров его класса. Конечно, верфи работают без перерыва. Но до восстановления нашего флота еще далеко. Ли'Тар постоянно звонят из Кха'Ри и предлагают работать здесь, на Нарне, в новом научном центре. Специалисты такого класса и с таким опытом, как у нее, теперь редкость. Спасибо центаврианам. Но она отказывается.

— Почему? — удивилась На'Тот. — Ведь это почетная работа.

На'Ир вздохнул.

— Ей тяжело находиться здесь, на Нарне. Она никак не может привыкнуть к тому, во что он превратился после бомбардировок. Не может видеть все эти руины на месте наших городов. Я ее понимаю. Когда мы улетали в дальнюю разведку, то покидали совсем другой мир.

— Знакомое чувство, — коротко ответила На'Тот.

— Конечно, если Кха'Ри прикажут, она подчинится. Но пока до такой крайности не дошло. Слава Г'Лану. Да, тут я крайне эгоистичен. Если Ли'Тар переведут на Нарн, я не смогу видеть ее так часто, как хочется. По счастью, для экипажа «Г'Тока», как служащих на крейсере дальней разведки, все еще действует исключение: членов семей стараются не разлучать. Жаль, что мой отец не воспользовался этим, когда мы отправлялись в поход к Пределу несколько лет назад. Если бы ему удалось уговорить мою мать полететь с нами, она бы осталась жива…

На'Ир помрачнел и замолчал.

На'Тот тоже подобралась, не зная, как задать вопрос помягче.

— Неужели из всей нашей семьи остались только мы? — спросила она, наконец. — Я пыталась навести справки, Та'Лон тоже, да и Г'Кар помогал мне с первых дней прибытия на Нарн. Но обнаружили только вас…

На'Ир тяжело вздохнул. Принялся чертить пальцем круги на столе.

— Мы с отцом тоже искали по своим каналам. Но новости, в основном, неутешительные. Большая часть нашей семьи находилась в момент нападения центавриан на Нарне. Когда начались бомбардировки, почти все крупные города были уничтожены. Наши тетки, дядья, кузены и племянники… боюсь, все они погибли в первые же минуты атаки. То, что ты уцелела, просто чудо.

Он замолчал, неловко посмотрев на нее.

— Иногда то, что церемонию поминовения приходится все время откладывать из-за постоянно наваливающихся дел, бывает к лучшему. А то бы мы тебя похоронили и оплакали…

— Если уцелела я, то могли выжить и другие. Нам надо продолжать поиски, — ответила На'Тот.

— Пожалуй, ты права, — согласился На'Ир. — Нельзя опускать руки. Они могли попасть в плен или быть вывезены на Центавр, как ты…

Он снова замолчал, осознав, что эта тема может быть неприятна для его кузины.

— Большая часть наших родичей не числится погибшими. Ибо некому подтвердить это, — сказал он, кашлянув. — Кроме… кроме твоего отца, На'Тот.

— Да, я знаю, что он погиб, — ответила она очень ровным голосом.

На'Ир кивнул, явно смущенный.

— Ну, конечно, тебе наверняка сообщили об этом еще в госпитале.

— Я узнала об этом еще в центаврианской тюрьме. Один из пленных советников видел, как это случилось. Он рассказал мне.

На'Ир смутился еще больше.

— Твой отец был храбрым воином. Его смерть была достойной.

— Да, я горжусь им. Правда, не знаю, насколько сама заслуживаю чести зваться его дочерью. В том, что я выжила, мало героизма.

На'Тот тяжело вздохнула.

На'Ир встрепенулся, его глаза вспыхнули.

— Перестань корить себя за это! Выбрось из головы эти скверные мысли. Если ты выжила, значит, Г'Лан уготовил для тебя что-то важное. И тебе надо понять, что именно, а не погружаться в жалость к себе. Ничего, вот придет Ли'Тар и заставит тебя встряхнуться.

— Заранее трепещу! — мрачно улыбнулась На'Тот. А потом попыталась встать из-за стола. — Что ж, не буду отвлекать тебя от дел, дорогой кузен. Спасибо за сытное угощение и душевную беседу.

На'Ир ринулся к ней, чтобы поддержать под локоть. Но На'Тот оттолкнула его руку.

— Нет-нет, не надо мне помогать, брат! Я сама дойду до спальни.

— Но ты еще слишком слаба. Не отвергай мою поддержку.

— _Я сама_! — более резко повторила На'Тот, посмотрев ему в глаза. — Этот путь только _мой_ , не твой. Пойми это!

На'Ир отступил, стиснув челюсти.

Когда они привезли На'Тот в свой дом, она настояла, чтобы ее спальня была наверху. И теперь, чтобы добраться до нее из гостиной, ей надо было преодолеть довольно крутую лестницу.

— Как раз то, что нужно, — сказала На'Тот сквозь зубы, добравшись до перил. — Врачи говорили, что мне нужно много двигаться, тренировать мышцы. Надо следовать их рекомендациям!

На'Ир терпеливо наблюдал, как она медленно карабкается по ступенькам, то и дело останавливаясь, чтобы отдышаться. Искушение подбежать и помочь было очень сильным, но он уважал просьбу кузины.

— Ничего в этом нет трудного, — пробормотала На'Тот, добравшись до верхней площадки и помахав рукой На'Иру. — Ничего такого, что я бы не смогла сделать сама…

Она улыбнулась ему, надеясь, что это будет выглядеть естественно. Все тело дико болело, а ноги свело судорогой. Это дико ее раздражало. Столько времени прошло, а собственные конечности ведут себя как чужие. Чтобы ходить, ей приходилось искать опору. Иначе через несколько шагов она падала, потеряв равновесие или силы.

Здесь На'Тот чувствовала себя полегче, хотя бы потому, что ее просьбы выполнялись. В госпитале обязательно кто-нибудь не выдерживал и подбегал ее поднимать или поддерживать. Чем вызывал очередной приступ неконтролируемой ярости. На'Тот подозревала, что в истории ее болезни врачи написали много нелестных замечаний.

Она поспешила отойти так, чтобы кузен не видел ее, и, опираясь о стену, продолжила медленный путь к своей комнате. В этот раз даже обошлось без падений. Определенно, это можно считать маленьким достижением.


	5. Ли'Тар (Li'Tar)

**Ли'Тар**

Вечером, как и обещал На'Ир, его отец вернулся домой. Его сопровождала невысокая женщина в военном мундире, державшая в руках внушительного размера чемодан.

— Итак, где же моя пациентка? — спросила она бесцеремонно. — Я изучила историю ее болезни, пока летела сюда с «Г'Тока», и поговорила с врачами из госпиталя. Должна сказать, что лечение, которому она там подвергалась, было проведено на высоком уровне. Более того, врачи из госпиталя опытнее меня в обращении с такими случаями. Мне нечасто доводилось сталкиваться с пленниками, пережившими долгое тюремное заключение или пытки. Но я постараюсь сделать все, что в моих силах. Несомненно, это обогатит мой опыт. Учитывая общее положение дел на Нарне, чую, мне предстоит не раз еще встречаться с такими пациентами.

Она говорила ровно и деловито, поднимаясь по лестнице к комнате, в которой спала На'Тот.

На'Тот подскочила на кровати, не сразу поняв, что происходит. С трудом подавила крик. В спальне было темно, и резко открывшаяся дверь с возникшими на пороге силуэтами пробудили в ней неприятные воспоминания.

— Добрый вечер, меня зовут Ли'Тар, — сказала женщина, быстро поклонившись ей. Потом поставила свой чемодан на пол. — Прошу прощения за беспокойство, но мне необходимо вас осмотреть. Больно не будет, это всего лишь сканирование.

На'Тот оторопело уставилась на огоньки медицинского сканера. Столь резкое пробуждение сказалось на ней не лучшим образом, и теперь она отчаянно пыталась понять, где именно сейчас находится. Еще в госпитале заметили, что темнота при пробуждении действует на нее скверно, и в ее палате оставляли слабый свет на ночь. Но оказавшись в доме дяди, На'Тот решила, что просить об этом будет слишком неловко. И вот теперь расплачивалась за это.

— Вы — жена На'Ира, — сказала На'Тот, пытаясь не дрожать всем телом.

— Да, и это тоже, — бодро ответила женщина, поднося к ней сканер. — Постарайтесь не двигаться. Вот так уже лучше!

На'Тот замерла, следя глазами за движениями сканера над своим телом. На'Ир и дядя На'Кал внимательно наблюдали за происходящим, стоя у двери.

Ли'Тар перемещала сканер, то и дело поглядывая на показания, высвечивающиеся на планшете, лежавшем рядом.

Потом, чуть куснув губу, некоторое время стояла неподвижно, размышляя о чем-то. Лицо ее было серьезным и немного мрачным.

— Мои коллеги из госпиталя проделали хорошую работу, — сказала она, наконец. — Серьезная угроза жизни миновала, все, что теперь можно сделать — это соблюдать режим и восстанавливать атрофированные мышцы с помощью специального комплекса упражнений. Есть еще кое-что, но я это потом с вами обсужу… наедине.

На'Тот почувствовала растущее раздражение и отчаянно пыталась его подавить. Ей хотелось схватить подушку и швырнуть в доктора Ли'Тар.

— Гораздо больше проблем будет связано с ее душевным состоянием, — женщина чуть понизила голос, обернувшись к На'Иру и На'Калу. — И тут нам всем придется набраться терпения. Как и самой госпоже На'Тот.

— Эй, доктор, я здесь, я еще не разучилась говорить и понимаю большую часть твоих слов, — прорычала На'Тот. — Ну давай, попробуй провести на мне очередной свой дурацкий эксперимент!

— Одной из проблем являются вот такие внезапные вспышки ярости, — спокойно произнесла Ли'Тар. — Если мы подберем подходящее успокоительное, через некоторое время они должны сойти на нет.

— Довольно с меня уколов! — рявкнула На'Тот, попытавшись встать с кровати.

На'Ир подбежал к ней и подхватил под руки.

Ли'Тар даже не вздрогнула, только чуть дернула уголком рта.

— Не по душе инъекции? Что ж, я назначу вам успокоительное в таблетках. Но принимать его все же придется, На'Тот. Наверняка вас мучают кошмары, навязчивые видения? Это лекарство поможет избавиться и от них. Не сразу, увы. Это будет долгий процесс. Но, если вы будете соблюдать все мои рекомендации, последствия вашего заключения можно постепенно преодолеть.

На'Тот хотелось заорать, но она заставила себя замереть, прижавшись к груди кузена.

Ли'Тар шагнула к ней и дотронулась до ее плеча, заглянув в глаза.

— Легкого исцеления не бывает, На'Тот, — сказала она спокойно и грустно. — Как и полностью безопасного. Мне самой не нравится назначать вам эти препараты. Но они — меньшее зло. Вы держитесь очень хорошо для той, кто провел в камере-одиночке больше двух лет. Я восхищаюсь вашим мужеством и уверена, что вы в состоянии преодолеть последствия этого заключения. А мы вам поможем. Но только если вы не будете нам мешать. Так мы договорились?

— Я сумасшедшая, да? — хрипло спросила На'Тот.

— О, нет, _пока_ нет, — Ли'Тар чуть улыбнулась. Но глаза ее остались серьезными. На'Тот увидела, что они у нее коричневато-золотистые, такой оттенок часто встречался у нарнов с южного континента. — Но вы сойдете с ума, если не будете следовать моим рекомендациям. Выбор за вами!

На'Ир не выдержал и вмешался:

— Ли'Тар, не кажется ли тебе, что ты с ней слишком сурова? На'Тот столько пережила…

— Мы все что-то пережили в своей жизни. Я не сурова, а правдива. Но если твоей кузине не нужна правда, то лучше ей поискать другого врача.

Ли'Тар отложила сканер.

На'Тот тяжело вздохнула.

— Хорошо, я буду принимать успокоительное, — процедила она сквозь зубы.

— Отлично! — ответила Ли'Тар и принялась рыться в своем чемоданчике. — И теперь, что касается вашего зрения…


	6. Тренировки с кузеном (Trainings)

**Тренировки с кузеном**

Последующие дни своего пребывания в доме дяди На'Кала На'Тот провела, погрузившись в упражнения, которые помогали бы ей разработать ослабевшие за годы заключения мышцы. Почти все они причиняли боль и выматывали, но она не собиралась сдаваться так легко.

Несмотря на то, что у На'Кала, На'Ира и его жены было много дел на «Г'Токе», На'Тот никогда не оставалась в доме одна. Все время кто-то был неподалеку, готовый прийти на помощь, если бы она ее попросила.

На'Тот понимала, что раздражаться на такую заботливость глупо, но мысль о том, что они вынуждены тратить на нее свое драгоценное время, тоже не радовала.

Тяжелее всего была даже не боль, причиняемая упражнениями, а необходимость ее скрывать. И при этом не срываться на слуг и родственников, которые оказывались рядом.

На'Тот чувствовала себя, как натянутая струна.

Однажды, когда она наверное в сотый раз пыталась без опоры дойти до другого конца двора, к ней присоединился На'Ир. Сначала она терпела его присутствие молча, стараясь сосредоточиться на своем задании. Кузен же принялся делать несложные упражнения, используя округлый камень в качестве гири.

Получалось у него не очень, он то и дело ронял камень, долго возился с попытками снова его поднять.

На'Тот загляделась на него и потеряла равновесие. Запнулась и упала плашмя на землю, не сумев сгруппироваться.

— Щрок!1 — не выдержала она и стукнула кулаком по песку.

— Да, нелегко, — отозвался На'Ир, тяжело дыша. Камень опять выскользнул из его пальцев и упал.

— Перестань издеваться! — не выдержала На'Тот, сердито посмотрев на него. — Зачем ты вообще пришел сюда? Чтобы посмеяться надо мной?

На'Ир прекратил возню с камнем и посмотрел на нее слегка удивленно.

— Вовсе нет, кузина, я просто решил, что всеми этими бессмысленными упражнениями лучше заниматься в компании. Так будет веселее.

— Да, очень забавно наблюдать, как я падаю, — проворчала На'Тот. И добавила чуть слышно: — Это когда-нибудь закончится? Я уже почти месяц тренируюсь, а результата нет…

— Я тренируюсь год, но мне тоже особо нечем похвастаться, — ответил На'Ир, помрачнев. — Но Ли'Тар просит меня набраться терпения и продолжать.

На'Тот попыталась подняться, и На'Ир подошел к ней, чтобы помочь.

— Не надо, я сама! — огрызнулась она, тяжело дыша. А потом посмотрела на кузена более внимательно. — А ты почему тренируешься?

Вместо ответа На'Ир стянул перчатку с правой руки и вытянул ее вперед.

На'Тот ахнула, увидев серебристый металлический протез, идущий от локтя.

— Ли'Тар сконструировала его для меня, — сказал он тихо. — Пришлось пройти через несколько операций, чтобы установить его и заставить работать. Без неполадок на первых порах не обошлось. Я все еще не могу действовать этой рукой так же свободно, как раньше. Вот, пытаюсь к нему привыкнуть и приспособиться.

Он наклонился и подхватил небольшой камень с земли. Металлические пальцы с клацаньем сомкнулись вокруг него, а потом раздался хруст, и камень треснул.

На'Ир выругался и разжал пальцы, отдернув руку.

— Хуже всего с мелкими предметами, — сказал он, поморщившись. — Никак не могу рассчитать необходимое усилие. Ли'Тар обещала еще настроить протез, возможно, какой-то блок в нем работает не так, как нужно.

— Святые мученики! — пробормотала На'Тот ошеломленно.

— На «Г'Токе» мы были ограничены в средствах и аппаратуре, но здесь, на Нарне, возможностей больше. Я надеюсь, что она найдет нужные материалы. Возможно проблема кроется в том, что после операции прошло слишком мало времени, и протез еще не до конца прижился, — продолжал На'Ир, надев перчатку обратно. — Связки, мышцы и нервы восстанавливаются с разной скоростью. Так говорит Ли'Тар.

Он упрямо поджал губы и снова поднял камень побольше.

— Но времени у меня особо нет. Если я не подчиню себе эту проклятую руку, мне грозит уход в отставку. А я этого не хочу. Без «Г'Тока», без военной службы, я сойду с ума.

На'Тот стиснула зубы и поднялась на ноги. Подошла к кузену и тронула за плечо.

— Думаю, ты справишься. А я тебе помогу. Что скажешь?

На'Ир посмотрел на ее худое лицо и криво улыбнулся.

— Скажу, что эта идея мне нравится. Тогда до встречи завтра утром?

Она кивнула, похлопав его по плечу.

Позади них раздались негромкие шаги. На'Тот резко обернулась, продолжая держаться за руку кузена, и увидела Ли'Тар.

— Ага, вот вы где! Отлично, мне не надо бегать отдельно за каждым своим пациентом. Время принимать лекарства!

С этими словами она достала пневмошприц и подошла к На'Иру.

— Как успехи в тренировках, дорогой? — спросила она негромко, прислоняя шприц к его плечу и делая инъекцию.

— Все просто отлично, моя дорогая, — жизнерадостно ответил На'Ир, выразительно посмотрев на На'Тот. — У меня заметный прогресс. Я доволен результатом.

— Чудесная новость, — сказала Ли'Тар и протянула На'Тот несколько пилюль. — Одну выпей сейчас, а другую — перед сном.

На'Тот машинально проглотила таблетку.

— Что ты ему вколола? — спросила она негромко.

Ли'Тар убрала шприц и посмотрела на нее невозмутимо.

— Обезболивающее. Иначе он опять будет ворочаться всю ночь, — ответила она.

— На самом деле моя жена перестраховывается, — сказал На'Ир, покосившись на кузину, — рука уже почти не болит. Только когда я ее чрезмерно нагружаю.

— Никогда не спорь с врачом! — строго перебила его Ли'Тар, а потом направилась к дому. — Ужин уже накрыт на стол, и дар'гарот2 На'Кал устал вас ждать.

— Да-да, мы уже идем! — откликнулись На'Тот и На'Ир.

На'Тот постаралась шагать шире, но все равно двигалась слишком медленно.

— Сестренка… — начал На'Ир, но она упрямо качала головой.

— Я хочу сама!

— А я голоден! — ответил На'Ир и, прежде чем она сумела возразить, подхватил ее на руки. — Завтра можешь поколотить меня за это!

На'Тот издала гневное рычание, но вырваться из его железных тисков было совершенно невозможно…

* * *

1 нарнское ругательство, наиболее близкий аналог в земном языке — «дерьмо»

2 нарнское военное звание, соответствующее земному «капитану»


	7. Г'Камазад (G'Khamazad)

**Г'Камазад**

На следующий день, когда На'Тот спустилась во внутренний двор для очередной тренировки, то вместо На'Ира встретила там Та'Лона.

Этот воин не переставал удивлять ее своими внезапными появлениями в их доме. Но На'Тот стала ловить себя на мысли, что ждет его приезда, потому что он всегда привозил письма от Г'Кара и сообщал последние новости с «Вавилона 5».

— Утро доброе, госпожа На'Тот! — церемонно поздоровался Та'Лон, поклонившись. — Если вы ждете вашего кузена, то он попросил меня передать вам, что его срочно вызвали на «Г'Ток», как и вашего дядю и доктора Ли'Тар.

— Не объяснил, в чем причина такой спешки? — спросила На'Тот, немного расстроившись.

Та'Лон покачал головой.

— Я слышал, что из-за непонятных нападений на корабли Лиги Неприсоединившихся Миров все члены Альянса усилили патрулирование своих границ. Режим Нарна не стал исключением. Возможно, причина в этом.

На'Тот вздохнула. Ничего не поделаешь, придется по-прежнему тренироваться одной.

— Они попросили меня составить вам компанию на время их отсутствия, — сказал Та'Лон. — Надеюсь, что вы не будете против?

— Нет, не буду, — рассеянно ответила На'Тот.

— Ох, вы, наверное, ждете писем, — спохватился Та'Лон и, достав из внутреннего кармана коробку с инфокристаллами, вручил ей. — Вот, все в целости и сохранности!

Она удивленно уставилась на коробку.

— Так много?

— Посол решил, что вам будет интересно почитать еще кое-какие записи прошлых лет, и поручил мне доставить их сюда, — пояснил Та'Лон.

На'Тот поманила его за собой в дом, держа коробку в руке.

— Мне очень стыдно, я давно ему не звонила, — призналась она, стараясь шагать ровно, не спотыкаясь. — Не хотелось отвлекать его от дел. Но я слышала новости: на станции, как всегда, жизнь бурлит.

— Да, как всегда, — засмеялся Та'Лон.

— Вы наверное проголодались с дороги, я прикажу слугам накрыть стол для вас, — сказала На'Тот, — а сама позвоню Г'Кару.

— Ох, боюсь, сейчас не самое удобное время, — встрепенулся Та'Лон. — Дело в том, что посол Г'Кар сейчас в отъезде…

На'Тот удивленно посмотрела на него.

— Дипломатическая миссия?

Та'Лон отвел глаза в сторону.

— Да, что-то вроде этого.

— И… когда он планирует вернуться? — продолжала допытываться На'Тот.

Та'Лон выглядел все более смущенным.

— Я не знаю, — ответил он, наконец.

На'Тот видела, что ему явно не хочется продолжать разговор на эту тему. Она чуть нахмурилась, но решила не давить на него.

Вызванные слуги принесли завтрак, и она пригласила его к столу.

— Вы давно работаете с Г'Каром? — поинтересовалась она, усевшись напротив него.

— Второй год, госпожа…

— Зовите меня просто На'Тот, — перебила она его.

Та'Лон кивнул.

— Не могу сказать, что от меня много толку на станции, но я стараюсь быть полезным, — продолжил он. — Я… многим обязан Г'Кару, и мне хочется вернуть долг.

— Он стал очень известным после издания своей книги, — сказала На'Тот. — Это привлекает к нему много поклонников. И много врагов…

Та'Лон посерьезнел, кивнув.

— Хочется надеяться, что на станции есть кому позаботиться о его безопасности, — сказала На'Тот, внимательно глядя на него.— Особенно в такие смутные дни. И еще эти странные нападения на корабли Лиги… Не самое лучше время он выбрал для дипломатических поездок.

Она вздохнула.

— Но Г'Кар всегда любил риск. Была в нем такая, знаете ли… беспечность и бравада. Тем важнее, чтобы рядом с ним был кто-то более осмотрительный. И бдительный.

— Не беспокойтесь, На'Тот, — мягко ответил Та'Лон, — посла Г'Кара хорошо охраняют. Я сам за этим слежу.

— Рада это слышать, — она улыбнулась и коснулась его руки. — И все же мне было бы спокойнее, если бы вы не тратили время на визиты ко мне, а были рядом с послом, особенно в такие моменты. Вы как-то сказали, что можете исполнять мои желания. Считайте, что это — одно из них.

Та'Лон покачал головой, накрыв ее руку своей.

— Боюсь, что эту просьбу будет выполнить затруднительно, На'Тот. Потому что еще раньше я обещал послу Г'Кару заботиться о вас, а теперь вы просите меня заботиться о нем. Задание не из легких, учитывая расстояние. Достойный вызов для телохранителя.

Он тихо засмеялся.

— Я бы не просила вас об этом, если бы могла обеспечить это сама, — горько призналась На'Тот. — Увы, в нынешнем состоянии от меня, как от телохранителя, толку мало.

— Раз уж я все равно тут, рядом, то весь в вашем распоряжении, — улыбнулся Та'Лон.

На'Тот посмотрела на него, прищурившись.

— Тогда, возможно, вы исполните еще одно желание?

— Весь внимание! — ответил он.

— Я хочу увидеть Г'Камазад, — произнесла На'Тот.

Та'Лон вздрогнул, моргнув.

— Н-но… На'Тот… Г'Камазада больше нет, — запинаясь, ответил он. — Во время бомбардировок он был одним из самых пострадавших городов, и теперь на его месте только кратер да выжженная пустыня. Это очень печальное зрелище… а доктор Ли'Тар не рекомендовала вам лишний раз расстраиваться или волноваться…

— Знаю, — мрачно ответила На'Тот. — Но я хочу увидеть то, что от него осталось. Ведь это был мой родной город. И он все еще снится мне по ночам.

— И все-таки это безумие, — покачал головой Та'Лон.

— Я могу слетать к нему сама. Вам только нужно проводить меня до флаера, — сказала На'Тот.

— Ну уж нет! Я же дал слово Г'Кару, что буду во всем вам помогать. Так и быть, отвезу вас туда. Хотя доктор Ли'Тар и ваш кузен оторвут мне голову, если узнают.

На'Тот сидела на краю гигантского кратера из оплавленного камня. Сильный порывистый ветер кидал ей в лицо горсти едкой пыли. От нее слезились глаза. На'Тот очень надеялась, что причина крылась именно в этом.

Огромное кроваво-красное солнце медленно скрывалось за горизонтом. Небо было закрыто облаками цвета раскаленной меди.

На'Тот прищурилась, смахнула слезы с ресниц, а потом снова посмотрела вниз. Воронка, освещенная последними лучами солнца, казалось, была залита кровью. Багровые блики скользили по искореженным камням, отражались в застывшем на дне стекле.

От этого пейзажа становилось не по себе.

Та'Лон стоял рядом, молчаливый и мрачный, и глядел на небо. Лицо его было бесстрастным и жестким.

На'Тот заметила какое-то движение среди камней чуть пониже от того места, где они сейчас находились. Это были ростки каменного дерева, умудрившегося вырасти среди этих голых скал. Ветер безжалостно трепал тонкие веточки, но растение держалось крепко и даже выпустило небольшие цветы. На'Тот протянула руку к маленьким бутонам. Лепестки цветов были алыми. От прикосновения ее пальцев бутоны вздрогнули и съежились, втянув соцветия.

На'Тот присмотрелась внимательнее и увидела, что вся воронка покрыта этими цветами. Как будто на камни брызнули кровью.

Она осторожно выкопала один побег с корнями. Та'Лон вопросительно посмотрел на нее.

— Я посажу его у себя дома, — ответила на его немой вопрос На'Тот. — На память… об этом месте…

Та'Лон неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Вы имеете в виду дом дар'гарота На'Кала? — спросил он.

На'Тот покачала головой. Растение медленно извивалось в ее руке, сворачивая листики в трубочки.

— Нет, Та'Лон, я говорю о _своем_ доме. Надеюсь, когда-нибудь он у меня будет. Мой прежний дом погребен где-то там, под обломками. Что ж… придется построить новый.

Она вытерла мокрые глаза и прищурилась, вглядевшись в горизонт.

— Как называется ближайший отсюда город, над которым мы пролетали по дороге сюда?

— Моксток. Довольно странное место, осмелюсь заметить.

— Неважно. Главное, что он рядом со старым городом. Как вы думаете, можно ли подыскать там дом?

Та'Лон вздохнул.

— Я наведу справки, если вы этого хотите.

На'Тот кивнула.

— Думаю, нам пора возвращаться, — сказала она. И медленно поднялась на ноги. Та'Лон шел рядом, внимательно следя за ней, готовый подхватить, если понадобится.


	8. Тревожные новости (Disturbing news)

**Тревожные новости**

Дома На'Тот ожидало входящее сообщение от На'Кала.

— Проиграть, — приказала она компьютеру, одновременно пытаясь найти посудину для привезенного с руин каменного дерева.

Видеофон пискнул, и на экране появилось суровое лицо дяди.

 _«Привет, На'Тот. Должен извиниться за то, что мы улетели, не попрощавшись с тобой лично. Пока у меня есть свободная минута, исправляю это упущение._

 _К сожалению, у меня нет полномочий ввести тебя в курс дела полностью, поэтому буду говорить очень коротко. Полагаю, ты уже слышала последние новости? Нам стало известно, кто стоял за таинственными нападениями на корабли Лиги. Президент Шеридан сдержал слово и провел беспристрастное расследование. Как мы и подозревали, это дело рук центавриан. Теперь, когда доказательства найдены и предъявлены, они уже не смогут лгать и изворачиваться. Прошлой ночью стало известно о новых атаках центаврианских крейсеров на корабли Межзвездного Альянса, что означает начало войны…»_

На'Тот приоткрыла рот, уставившись на экран. Глаза дяди яростно сверкнули.

 _«В связи с этим Режим Нарна приводит свой флот в полную боевую готовность. И наш крейсер тоже возвращается в строй. Во имя Г'Лана, На'Тот, наконец-то у нас появился шанс отомстить этим тварям за разрушение нашего мира и все наши страдания! И, клянусь святыми мучениками и памятью всех погибших родичей, я этот шанс не упущу!»_

На'Тот увидела, как На'Кал достал небольшой зазубренный кинжал из-за отворота перчатки и поднес к ладони.

 _«Мы ждали этого часа слишком долго, На'Тот. И наше терпение скоро будет вознаграждено!_ — с этими словами он чиркнул клинком по ладони, и она сразу окрасилась кровью. — _Сегодня весь экипаж «Г'Тока» поклялся добиться справедливого возмездия. Мы отомстим, На'Тот! В том числе и за твои страдания! Помолись за нас, помолись за успех нашей миссии! Я всегда считал, что президент Шеридан допустил серьезную ошибку, позволив Центавру войти в Альянс. И предчувствия меня не обманули. Мы узнали, что «Вавилон 5» едва не был уничтожен центаврианским крейсером, пытавшимся взорвать его зону перехода. Эти бесчестные твари захватили в плен и, скорее всего, убили гражданина Г'Кара. Мы слишком многим ему обязаны, чтобы снести такое оскорбление безропотно!»_

На'Тот вскрикнула, услышав последние слова дяди. И выронила чашу с цветком на пол.

На шум в ее комнату вбежал Та'Лон, схватившись за рукоять своего меча.

 _«В этой войне правда будет на нашей стороне. До встречи, На'Тот! И да хранит тебя Г'Лан! Не беспокойся, в этот раз мы не допустим прошлых ошибок и не станем ждать, когда наши враги ударят первыми!»_

На'Кал прижал окровавленный кулак к груди и склонил голову. Экран погас.

— Что случилось? — спросил Та'Лон, тревожно глядя на На'Тот.

— Межзвездный Альянс объявил войну Центавру, — сказала она, дрожа всем телом.

Та'Лон изменился в лице.

— Не может быть! — воскликнул он.

— И Г'Кар… — На'Тот запнулась, чувствуя, что голос внезапно охрип. — Дядя сказал, что центавриане убили его! Как такое могло случиться?! Как он вообще мог оказаться на Центавре?! Вы же сказали мне, что его надежно охраняли!

— Щрок, а я его предупреждал! — процедил Та'Лон сквозь зубы. — Но он всегда поступал по-своему!

— Если это так, то я найду убийц и отомщу им! — сердито зарычала На'Тот.

— Извините, но я отыщу и убью их раньше!

Та'Лон сжал ее запястье на короткий миг, а потом попятился к двери.

— Мне нужно срочно связаться с «Вавилоном 5». Надо выяснить, что за безумие там творится!

На'Тот не знала, чем себя занять, ее всю трясло от полученных известий.

Она включила новости, чтобы понять, что происходит, но через несколько минут поняла, что там крутят одно и то же.

На'Тот открыла рот, чтобы приказать компьютеру переключиться на другой канал, но тут со стороны улицы раздался оглушительный грохот, заставивший ее подскочить.

— Святые мученики, что это?! — воскликнула она, невольно вскинув руки и прижав ладони к ушам.

На'Тот подбежала к окну и посмотрела на улицу. Снаружи было темно, и только в небе пробегали красноватые проблески.

— Нет, нет, только не это! — простонала она, попятившись.

В этот момент небо взорвалось огнем, и ее глаза обожгло невыносимо ярким светом.

На'Тот закричала во всю мощь своих легких, отпрянув от окна и зажмурившись.

Грохот сотряс весь дом, и она, всхлипнув, упала на пол, закрывая голову.

— Этого просто не может быть, не может быть! — повторяла она, стуча зубами, чувствуя, что ее трясет все сильнее. — Это просто сон, да, я сплю, и все это мне снится. Опять. Просто сон, только сон…

Она уже видела это раньше, два года назад. Но неужели это происходит снова? Нет-нет, это не может быть наяву…

— На'Тот… На'Тот? На'Тот!

Кто-то тряс ее и звал по имени.

— Этого просто не может быть, они не могли снова это сделать с нами… — простонала она, продолжая сидеть с закрытыми глазами. — Нет… нет… _нет_!..

Кто-то ударил ее по лицу.

На'Тот вскрикнула и открыла глаза.

– На'Тот, успокойтесь, это просто гроза, — сказал Та'Лон, тряхнув ее за плечи.

— К-какая гроза? — спросила она хрипло.

— Минбарцы запустили свою аппаратуру для терраформирования, в новостях только что передали, — ответил Та'Лон.

Она смотрела на него, плохо понимая его слова. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди.

Та'Лон еще некоторое время сидел возле нее на корточках, положив руку ей на плечо.

— Все будет хорошо, — сказал он твердо.

— Я… в порядке, уже в порядке, — пролепетала На'Тот, медленно отстранившись от него. Ей было дико стыдно, что он видел ее в таком ужасном состоянии. Теперь он точно будет считать ее сумасшедшей. Как и врачи из госпиталя.

Кажется, Та'Лон не поверил ее словам, но, тем не менее, отошел в сторону, позволив ей самой подняться на ноги.

На'Тот смотрела, как он прошелся по комнате, закрыв все окна. Грохот стал тише, но все равно был слышен.

— Я буду рядом, если понадоблюсь, просто позовите, — сказал Та'Лон тихо, а потом вышел из ее комнаты.

На'Тот попыталась уснуть и даже выпила две таблетки успокоительного вместо одной. Но гром за окном мешал спать. Устав ворочаться в постели, она встала и решила просмотреть инфокристаллы от Г'Кара.

Руки тряслись так сильно, что она долго не могла вытащить их из коробки и несколько раз роняла на пол. Наконец, она вставила первый попавшийся инфокристалл в гнездо проигрывателя.

«Не может быть, чтобы он погиб. Просто не может быть!»

Разум отказывался в это поверить.

Тем тяжелее было смотреть на лицо посла, появившееся на экране. На инфокристалле оказалась видеозапись.

Г'Кар молчал некоторое время, а потом мрачно произнес:

 _«Итак, наш план полностью удался. Лорд Рифа мертв. Мои ребята растерзали его на мелкие кусочки. Полагаю, я должен испытывать радость. Но чувствую только пустоту. Не знаю, зачем это понадобилось Моллари… он не сказал мне о своих истинных намерениях. Но кое-что удалось выяснить в процессе. Занятно. В этом деле замешана его любовница. До чего же странный народ, эти центавриане. Он отдал Рифу нам на растерзание, просто чтобы отомстить за смерть своей ненаглядной Адиры. Впрочем, меня это не касается. Главное, две тысячи нарнов будут свободны. И нам удалось уничтожить Рифу. По-моему, сделка того стоила…»_

Г'Кар поднял глаза и уставился прямо в экран.

 _«Но я понял еще одну вещь. Даже если бы я сто раз уничтожил Рифу, даже если бы я уничтожил всех центавриан на свете… это не вернуло бы к жизни погибших жителей Нарна. Не вернуло бы моих друзей и близких. Не вернуло бы мою жену. Не вернуло бы На'Тот. Поэтому я не могу радоваться тому, что мы сделали. Только стало еще тяжелее на душе…»_

Тут запись обрывалась.

На'Тот выключила проигрыватель и легла на кровать, свернувшись клубком.

— Что же теперь будет? — прошептала она, прикрыв глаза.


	9. Подарок (The gift)

**Подарок**

На'Тот сидела за столом и задумчиво глядела на полный до краев бокал тари.

На улице было шумно: все жители города вот уже второй день праздновали победу над Центавром. И обсуждали (по которому разу) его бомбардировку, столь блистательно проведенную объединенными флотами Режима Нарна и Свободного Землевладения Дрази. Это, по мнению нарнского правительства, была прекрасно и стремительно проведенная операция: жертв среди нарнов и дрази практически не было. А Прима Центавра… Прима Центавра лежала в руинах, получив заслуженное наказание.

Президент Шеридан и рейнджеры смогли остановить бомбардировку, но нарны все равно считали свою цель достигнутой. Центавр не только был разгромлен, но теперь от него отвернулись почти все расы, входящие в Межзвездный Альянс.

Конечно, праздничные гуляния на улицах нарнских городов были совершенно неофициальными, Кха'Ри клятвенно пообещали президенту Шеридану найти виновных в этом досадном инциденте и наказать по всей строгости закона.

Генерал На'Ток, командовавший нарнским флотом, с честью принял свое «наказание». Он вышел в почетную отставку, увешанный наградами, и ему выделили пенсию, на которую он мог безбедно существовать до конца своих дней. Другие воины-участники кампании тоже не были обижены властями.

Все праздновали и веселились, но На'Тот не могла заставить себя стряхнуть оцепенение. И даже отключила в доме всю связь, потому что эти звонки действовали ей на нервы. Ей хотелось побыть одной, подумать о том, что делать дальше.

В дверь кто-то постучал.

— Госпожа На'Тот, вас хочет видеть господин Та'Лон, — сказал слуга.

— Я никого сегодня не принимаю, — сказала На'Тот, бросив быстрый взгляд на бокал тари. — Пусть зайдет завтра!

— Он говорит, что ему очень важно вас увидеть, — ответил слуга.

— Пусть зайдет завтра! — сердито повторила На'Тот, стукнув кулаком по столу. Бокал звякнул, подскочив, тари выплеснулось на стол.

На'Тот выругалась, а потом взяла бокал и поднесла ко рту. Она ненавидела выпивку, ненавидела отвратительное состояние опьянения, но вдруг это поможет? Больше всего ей хотелось сейчас отрешиться, не знать, не видеть и не слышать ничего о том, что творится вокруг.

Снаружи послышалась какая-то возня, негромкие голоса, потом что-то грохотнуло и стихло. Дверь вдруг открылась от довольно сильного толчка, и На'Тот замерла, уставившись на Та'Лона, возникшего на пороге.

— Прошу прощения за вторжение, но мне действительно важно вас увидеть, — сказал он, шагнув вперед.

— Проклятие, да как вы посмели?! — заворчала она, насупившись.

— Г'Кар жив, — сказал Та'Лон, не обращая внимания на ее слова. — Он недавно вернулся на «Вавилон 5», целый и невредимый. Я пытался дозвониться до вас, чтобы обрадовать этой новостью, но вы отключили связь. Поэтому мне пришлось прийти сюда и передать это известие лично.

Он подошел к ней и осторожно указал пальцем на бокал тари.

— Можно поинтересоваться, это который по счету? — спросил он спокойным голосом.

— Первый, — буркнула она.

— Тогда я налью себе второй, — ответил он, пододвинув к себе бутылку. — По такому поводу выпить не грех, не так ли?

Вместо ответа На'Тот закрыла лицо рукой и сидела так некоторое время.

Та'Лон подошел к ней и осторожно дотронулся до ее плеча.

— Ну, что с вами? Все же закончилось и не так плохо, как могло бы. Все позади!

Дверь скрипнула, и На'Тот убрала руку от лица, чтобы посмотреть, кого еще сюда принесло.

— Кажется, я не вовремя! — громко сказал На'Ир, прислонившись к косяку. На нем был парадный мундир, глаза блестели слишком ярко, судя по всему, он успел где-то напиться. — Но никто не с-соизволил ответить на мой звонок.

Та'Лон отдернул руку и сделал шаг назад от На'Тот.

— Эй, может быть тут поздравят героя недавних сражений? — громко воскликнул На'Ир и шагнул в комнату, слегка качнувшись. — О, дорогая сестра, какая жалость, что тебя не было с нами! Какая была атака! Какая умопомрачительная, упоительная и славная атака!

Он захохотал и грузно плюхнулся в кресло напротив нее.

— Но я обо всем позаботился, моя дорогая На'Тот. Я не забыл про тебя и все записал. Специально для тебя. Потому что тебе обязательно надо на это взглянуть. Какое прекрасное было зрелище! Мы славно подпалили эту гнусную планету!

Не переставая смеяться, он порылся в кармане и достал инфокристалл.

— Вот, все здесь. Все до последнего мгновения. Лучшие виды! Я дарю тебе эту запись. Как видишь, мы с отцом держим слово. Мы отомстили за всех. Эх, если бы только Шеридан не вмешался так рано…

На'Ир застонал, закрыв глаза. А потом тряхнул головой и, схватив кристалл, пошел к видеофону, чтобы вставить его в слот.

Та'Лон и На'Тот молча уставились на экран, на котором, по мере приближения крейсера, вырастала Прима Центавра.

— У нас был отличный ракурс, ты только посмотри, как славно мы там все спалили!

На'Тот отвернулась первой, почувствовав себя не очень хорошо. Она сама не понимала, почему все происходит именно так, но зрелище, о котором она столько раз мечтала, сидя в тюремной камере, в реальности оказалось совершенно тошнотворным.

– На'Ир, выключи это, — тихо попросила она.

Кузен уставился на нее в пьяном изумлении.

— Но самое интересное будет впереди! — воскликнул он. — Тебе обязательно надо на это взглянуть!

— Просто выключи это дерьмо! — заорала На'Тот, вскочив с места.

На'Ир нахмурился.

— О, нет, это вовсе не дерьмо, моя дорогая сестренка! Это одна из лучших записей нашей атаки, гораздо лучше той, что крутят в новостях. Ведь «Г'Ток» был ближе к планете, чем остальные корабли флота, у нас был отличный вид на нее. Что с тобой такое, На'Тот? Тебе не нравится мой подарок?

Он подошел к ней и схватил за плечи, повернув к экрану.

— Посмотри, вон то яркое пятно, видишь? Это горит их столица…

Та'Лон не выдержал и шагнул вперед.

— Выключите это немедленно! — сказал он очень жестким голосом.

На'Ир нахмурился.

— Да ты никак мне пытаешься приказывать, курьер? — надменно спросил он. — Изволь, дружище, соблюдать субординацию! Или ты ослеп и не видишь моего мундира?

Та'Лон молча подошел к проигрывателю, остановил запись, вынул инфокристалл и швырнул его На'Иру.

— Забери эту дрянь, герой. И лучше тебе уйти отсюда, если не хочешь, чтобы я испортил твой новый парадный мундир!

На'Ир захрипел от ярости. А На'Тот уставилась на Та'Лона в изумлении. Она совершенно не ожидала, что он способен на такое.

— Что ты сказал?! — заорал На'Ир, когда до него дошли слова Та'Лона. — Да кто ты такой, чтобы здесь распоряжаться?! Это вообще-то мой дом, не твой! Командуй на своем «Вавилоне 5»! Да, я герой, и горжусь этим! Я боролся за освобождение моего мира, проливал кровь! А ты? Ты, насколько мне помнится, прятался за спиной этого предателя, На'Фара, который плясал под центаврианскую дудку, сдавая наших воинов в лапы захватчиков. А потом, когда На'Фар поехал на «Вавилон 5», чтобы заманить Г'Кара в ловушку, ты поспешил удрать туда вместе с ним. И остался на станции, в безопасности, притворяясь телохранителем Г'Кара! Воистину, героический поступок! Да я бы лично убивал таких телохранителей! Тот, кто предал одного своего нанимателя, пусть и скверного, предаст и другого! Наверное, ты проделывал такие фокусы не в первый раз, поэтому тебя и не берут ни в одну гильдию телохранителей! Да, я много о тебе знаю! Ты удивлен? Думал, что удастся скрыть свое грязное прошлое? Нет, дорогой Та'Лон, правда всегда вылезет наружу! И, опять же, где ты был, когда мы бомбили Приму Центавра? Отсиживался в безопасном уголке? Ты трус, Та'Лон, так что не смей мне указывать!

На'Тот оглянулась на Та'Лона. Она была ошеломлена тем, что услышала. Хотя Та'Лон вот уже несколько месяцев регулярно общался с ней, она смутно представляла, кто он такой, кем был раньше, и почему занимается тем, чем занимается.

– Это правда? — спросила она у Та'Лона. Но тот, казалось, не слышал ее слов. Лицо его застыло, глаза потемнели от гнева.

— Никто еще не смел называть меня трусом! — прорычал Та'Лон, с ненавистью глядя на На'Ира.

— Все случается когда-то в первый раз, — издевательски протянул На'Ир.

— Советую взять свои слова обратно! — прошипел Та'Лон, сжимая кулаки.

— Эй, ребята, успокойтесь! — попыталась вмешаться На'Тот. Она проклинала задиристый нрав своего кузена. Ему удалось вывести из себя даже невозмутимого Та'Лона!

— А тебе советую быть более разборчивой в выборе знакомых, — заметил На'Ир. — Этому трусу я бы не стал доверять!

Та'Лон зарычал и бросился на него.

На'Тот едва успела отскочить в сторону. Завязалась короткая, но жестокая драка. На'Ир был выше Та'Лона и двигался проворнее. Но Та'Лон был гораздо опытнее. Они вцепились друг в дружку, потом рухнули на пол, сломав пару стульев. На'Тот пыталась вмешаться, но это было бессмысленно и даже опасно. В мгновение ока вся ее комната была усеяна обломками сломанной мебели, битым стеклом и кусками одежды.

— Прекратите! — заорала На'Тот, когда они в пылу сражения разбили видеофон. — Прекратите немедленно!

В этот момент неожиданно стало тихо. Та'Лон зажал шею На'Ира локтем и придавил его к полу.

— Слаб ты еще, молокосос, чтобы со мною тягаться, — прорычал он ему на ухо, медленно усиливая давление захвата. — Я прошел Посвящение еще тогда, когда ты сидел в отцовской сумке! С радостью бы свернул тебе шею, но ради На'Тот я тебя пощажу. Однако мое терпение не бесконечно. Если ты еще раз произнесешь ту грязную клевету, что сказал сегодня… если я еще раз это услышу… пеняй на себя — я убью тебя!

— Трус! — выкрикнул На'Ир и резко ударил его правой рукой по голове.

Та'Лон на мгновение замер, оглушенный, и На'Ир воспользовался этим, вырвавшись из его захвата.

— Это я убью тебя, мразь! — воскликнул он.

— НЕМЕДЛЕННО ПРЕКРАТИТЬ! — загремел чей-то голос от двери.

На'Тот увидела, как в комнату чуть ли не бегом влетел На'Кал и встал между двумя дерущимися. Он был в нарядном парадном мундире и явно вернулся с какого-то торжественного приема.

Приказ дар'гарота подействовал на обоих отрезвляюще. Избитые и окровавленные мужчины замерли, свирепо глядя друг на друга.

— Стоять на месте! Оба! — рявкнул На'Кал сердито.

Он посмотрел на На'Тот и спросил более мягким тоном:

— Ты цела?

Она молча кивнула.

— Хорошо, — и он снова повернулся к На'Иру и Та'Лону и гаркнул: — Оба вышли вон! Я с вами отдельно разберусь! Герои!

На'Кал обвел взглядом разгромленную комнату, покачал головой, а потом вышел следом за ними, и На'Тот услышала, как он громко их отчитывает, спускаясь по лестнице.


	10. Объяснения (Explanations)

**Объяснения**

— Мне очень жаль, что все так получилось, сестра, но решения своего относительно Та'Лона я менять не намерен, — сурово сказал На'Ир, расхаживая кругами по комнате. — Видеть не хочу этого трусливого предателя в своем доме!

— Откуда ты только взял все эти сплетни? — спросила На'Тот сердито. — Г'Кар верит ему, а он всегда отлично чувствовал такие вещи. Он бы не стал связываться с трусом или предателем…

На'Ир остановился и прищурился, посмотрев ей в глаза. В руке у него был окровавленный платок, который он периодически прижимал к разбитому носу.

— И ты слепо веришь Г'Кару, подобно его полоумным последователям? Даже после того, как стало известно о его визитах на Центавр в качестве телохранителя их премьер-министра? Ты не находишь его поведение странным? Особенно сейчас, когда центавриане показали свое истинное лицо всему Альянсу? Ты ведь слышала в новостях речь императора Моллари, с которым наш гражданин Г'Кар в последнее время стал так дружен?

На'Тот всплеснула руками.

— Я слышала ее, но… если я буду сомневаться в решениях Г'Кара, то кому тогда вообще верить? Если бы он не посетил Центавр, я бы по сей день гнила в тюремной камере! Что же до императора Моллари... Он никогда не был моим другом… но он помог мне выбраться из плена. Поэтому я бы не хотела, чтобы вы при мне обсуждали эту тему. Что вообще на тебя нашло, брат? Ведь посол помог не только мне, вы с дядей На'Калом тоже многим ему обязаны! Откуда такая подозрительность? Вот так-то вы хотите отблагодарить Г'Кара за все, что он сделал для нас?! Прогоняя его друзей из своего дома, собирая и распространяя сплетни и слухи…

— Это _не_ сплетни! — перебил ее На'Ир, нахмурившись. — Я всегда проверяю информацию несколько раз, прежде чем сообщаю ее кому-либо. Поверь мне, все, что я высказал Та'Лону — чистая правда. Если сомневаешься во мне — спроси его сама.

— Зачем тебе вообще понадобилось все это выяснять? — устало спросила На'Тот. Ее кузен действительно редко врал или выдумывал что-либо, и тем противнее становилось на душе от его слов.

На'Ир пожал плечами.

— Привычка, сестра. Я слишком долго служил в дальней разведке и выучил правило: тот, кто владеет информацией, является хозяином положения.

На'Тот тяжело вздохнула.

— Я поговорю с Та'Лоном. Уверена, ты знаешь далеко не все.

— Ты его так выгораживаешь… — фыркнул На'Ир. — Я думал, слова кровного брата имеют для тебя больший вес, чем слова этого… проходимца.

На'Тот нахмурилась, задетая его замечанием.

— Тем не менее, я не стану закрывать перед ним двери.

— Даже если он подтвердит, что я говорил правду?

На'Тот закусила губу.

— Надо дать ему шанс оправдать себя, — ответила она, наконец. — Все мы прошли через тяжелые испытания, никто не безупречен. Я-то уж точно не могу никого судить. Просто не имею права.

Она криво улыбнулась, посмотрев ему в лицо.

— Я не участник войны за независимость, и вряд ли в том, чтобы просидеть два года в тюрьме на Центавре, много доблести.

— На'Тот! — начал На'Ир, чуть смутившись.

— И уж точно в этом нет никакого героизма, — продолжила она горько. — Но, поскольку в этом доме последнее слово не за мной, мне лучше переехать в другой, собственный. Раз уж Г'Кар был так добр и выделил мне столько денег на счету, надо потратить их с умом. Думаю, покупка дома вполне для этого подходит.

— На'Тот! — На'Ир повысил голос. — Я не хотел тебя обидеть! Наоборот, я хотел защитить тебя!

— Я понимаю. Но, тем не менее, решение мое тоже неизменно. Как только подыщу подходящий дом, то переберусь туда. И тогда визиты трусов и предателей не будут осквернять священное жилище безупречных героев.

— _На'Тот_! — попытался объясниться На'Ир, но она покачала головой и легла на кровать, отвернувшись от него.

— Я устала и больше не хочу это обсуждать, брат, — сказала она резко. — Мне надо побыть одной.

— Полагаю, я должен принести вам извинения за свой безобразный поступок, госпожа На'Тот, — ровным голосом произнес Та'Лон, застыв у ворот дома. — Мне не следовало терять самообладание и набрасываться на вашего кузена.

Лицо его было покрыто ссадинами и кровоподтеками, а один глаз заплыл.

На'Тот нетерпеливо качнула головой и поманила его за собой.

— Давайте пройдем в дом, там и поговорим.

Та'Лон не двинулся с места.

— Вряд ли меня сочтут здесь желанным гостем после того, что произошло, — ответил он откровенно.

— Это будет видно после разговора, — холодно ответила На'Тот. — В конце концов, я вас пригласила не для того, чтобы топтаться на пороге. Вы идете или нет?

Та'Лон слабо улыбнулся и кивнул. А потом последовал за ней в дом и поднялся по лестнице в ее комнату.

— Я позвала вас для того, чтобы сказать: я не в обиде на вас из-за инцидента с моим кузеном. На'Ир иногда нуждается в трепке. И… если бы у меня было достаточно сил, я бы сама его поколотила. Хотя… надеюсь, что ваше обещание убить его было всего лишь угрозой, произнесенной в пылу ссоры.

На'Тот посмотрела ему прямо в лицо.

— Полагаю, мне стоит извиниться за несдержанность моего кузена по отношению к вам. Сами знаете, сколько гадостей можно наговорить сгоряча да в ярости.

Та'Лон твердо встретил ее взгляд.

— По большей части, ваш кузен сказал правду, госпожа На'Тот, — ответил он, — но ошибался в главном: все мои поступки были порождены вовсе не трусостью. Да, я долгое время состоял в гильдии телохранителей Бин'Лот и являюсь мастером ка'ток. Но меня оттуда не изгоняли, я сам принял решение уйти.

— Но… почему? — удивилась На'Тот. — Ведь это такая почетная работа!

Та'Лон слабо улыбнулся и опустил голову на мгновение. А потом снова посмотрел ей в глаза.

— Во время одной из миссий я… потерял своего клиента, госпожа На'Тот. Да, я – О'Джин, тот, кто промахнулся. И, хотя совет мастеров гильдии после тщательного расследования признал, что моей вины в том нет, я все равно решил, что должен заплатить за эту неудачу. Цена за потерянную жизнь всегда одна.

— Жизнь, — ответила На'Тот глухо. — Кровь смывается кровью.

Та'Лон кивнул.

— Обычно это кровь телохранителя. Но, поскольку совершить _шад'рок1_ мне не позволили, я выбрал другой путь.

— Шон'кар… — прошептала На'Тот, поймав его взгляд. — Но… я полагала, что профессиональным телохранителям запрещено исполнять кровную месть.

— Да, запрещено, — подтвердил Та'Лон. — Жажда мести — очень сильное чувство, оно делает телохранителя уязвимым, слишком зависимым от эмоций. Настоящий мастер должен быть выше подобных страстей. Вот почему мне пришлось уйти из гильдии. Как вы знаете, это путь в один конец. И обратно уже не вернуться. Когда месть свершилась, я поступил на военную службу в космофлот Режима Нарна. Был пилотом истребителя до тех пор, пока не очутился в госпитале из-за ранения.

— Чтобы потом, во время оккупации, стать телохранителем советника На'Фара, — сказала На'Тот, нахмурившись. — Я так и не разобралась до конца в этой истории, хотя Г'Кар оставил об этом несколько записей. Но На'Фар был предателем, прислужником центавриан! Как можно служить такому… — она замолчала, передернув плечами.

— Решение принимал не я, — ответил Та'Лон очень ровным голосом. — На'Фар выбрал меня сам. Другие варианты были еще безрадостнее. Он нашел меня в одном из центаврианских «пунктов распределения». Так они это называли… — он мрачно улыбнулся. — На самом деле это было последнее место, в котором держали пленных перед «утилизацией». То есть казнью. Казни тогда происходили почти ежедневно. По разным причинам. То погибал очередной центаврианский солдат, то приводили новых пленных, и нужно было освободить место. Несколько лет назад, еще до войны, мне пришлось недолго работать с На'Фаром в качестве телохранителя. Видимо, он меня запомнил.

На'Тот презрительно скривила губы.

— И вы выбрали жизнь, чтобы охранять это ничтожество?

— Тогда я не считал его ничтожеством. На'Фар искренне хотел спасти наш народ от истребления. Просто его методы отличались от тех, которые использовали члены Сопротивления. После бомбардировок прошло слишком мало времени, На'Тот, и условия жизни на Нарне были… совершенно невыносимыми. Тысячи наших соотечественников погибли в первые часы нападений, но гораздо больше умерло потом: от голода, жажды, ран и болезней.

— Неужели он и впрямь надеялся, что все это можно изменить ценой жизни Г'Кара? — спросила она. — Я слышала, что На'Фар приезжал на «Вавилон 5», чтобы выманить его на Нарн. И самому занять его место. И вы… вы тоже поехали с ним.

— Да, как его охранник, — кивнул Та'Лон. — Но об истинной цели его миссии я узнал только на станции. Не буду лгать, я был рад любой возможности попасть на «Вавилон 5». Мне нужно было вернуть долг чести капитану Шеридану, спасшему меня от страйбов. Я присутствовал на переговорах На'Фара с Г'Каром… и тогда же узнал правду. Не скажу, что был от этого в восторге.

— И тогда вы решили переметнуться к Г'Кару? — На'Тот смотрела на него строго. — Но разве это не бесчестье для телохранителя? Что может быть хуже, чем нарушить договор с нанимателем?

— Есть вещи похуже. Например, стать соучастником в заговоре против гражданина Г'Кара, — ответил Та'Лон. — Я выбрал меньшее из двух зол. Поступил так, как повелело сердце. И теперь должен жить с этим. Ваш кузен прав в том, что прошлое мое трудно назвать безупречным, а репутацию — незапятнанной. Но я никогда не был трусом.

Он выпрямился и прижал кулаки к груди.

— Надеюсь, что этих объяснений достаточно, чтобы вы могли вынести мне свой приговор? Если вы сочтете мое поведение и поступки омерзительными, я покину этот дом и больше никогда вас не потревожу…

На'Тот фыркнула.

— И снова нарушите обещание? Вы же дали клятву послу Г'Кару, что будете заботиться обо мне. Помните?

Та'Лон посмотрел на нее почти укоризненно.

— Я скажу вам то же, что уже говорила своему кузену, — произнесла На'Тот. — У меня нет права судить вас. И в моем доме вы будете желанным гостем. Осталось лишь подыскать дом, который станет моим. Вы ведь не забыли о моей просьбе? После недавних событий она стала еще более актуальной.

* * *

1 шад'рок (нарн.) — одно из значений — самоубийство


	11. Разговор по Stellarcom (SC conversation)

Разговор по Stellarcom

На'Тот стояла у аппарата межзвездной связи, терпеливо ожидая, когда установится соединение с «Вавилоном 5». Она старалась не беспокоить посла Г'Кара слишком часто, но сегодня чувствовала сильнейшее желание с ним поговорить. Даже увидеть его хотя бы на несколько минут было бы вполне достаточно. Просто знать, что с ним все в порядке после того злополучного визита на Приму Центавра.

Если верить словам Та'Лона, Г'Кар почти не пострадал, хоть и угодил под бомбардировку. Но она подозревала, что ей просто не говорили всей правды, чтобы не волновать понапрасну.

На'Тот посмотрела на экран. Это была не первая попытка дозвониться до станции, но предыдущие не увенчались успехом. Неужели и в этот раз ничего не получится?

Она догадывалась, чем вызвано это молчание. С тех пор, как выяснилось, что Г'Кар выжил на Центавре и вернулся назад, жителей Нарна охватило сущее помешательство. Его называли теперь не иначе, как «Великий Святой», на всех улицах собирались толпы его последователей, цитирующих строки из его книги.

Кто-то считал его мучеником, сумевшим внушить ужас императору Картажье, да такой сильный, что тот умер от разрыва сердец, здесь, на Нарне, прямо во время суда и казни Великого Святого.

Другие называли безумцем, отвернувшимся от возможности править всем Нарном ради того, чтобы прислуживать лидерам Межзвездного Альянса.

Ходили разные слухи о его жизни и деятельности на «Вавилоне 5».

На'Тот казалось, что все вокруг говорят только о Г'Каре. И это массовое помешательство пугало ее. Да, она прочитала его книгу, и некоторые места в ней были очень проникновенными. Но она не могла понять, почему столько народу вокруг впадало чуть ли не в религиозный экстаз на почве этих записей?

Возможно, все дело в том, что она слишком много пропустила за два года, проведенные в тюрьме.

На'Тот старательно читала записи, которые Г'Кар передал ей с Та'Лоном, смотрела новости, расспрашивала родичей и слуг о том, что творится вокруг. Но мир изменился очень сильно.

Г'Кар много писал о войне с Тенями. Именно этой расе принадлежали страшные черные корабли, которые, мерцая, появлялись из тьмы и снова растворялись в ней.

Рейнджеры. Еще одна организация, о которой она не знала до своего плена, но теперь они играли очень важную роль.

И капитан Шеридан, который, если верить книге Г'Кара, умудрился умереть и воскреснуть на За'Ха'Думе, а теперь ушел в отставку и стал президентом Межзвездного Альянса, членом которого нынче является и Режим Нарна.

Слишком много новостей. На'Тот чувствовала, что каждый раз выглядит странно во время беседы с родственниками. Как только она начинала думать, что вникла в текущее положение дел и разобралась со всеми новшествами, возникало что-то еще, ставившее ее в тупик.

Тот же Г'Кар… Его слова, сказанные несколько месяцев назад при самой первой встрече, все звучали в ее ушах:

 _«Нам придется снова узнавать друг друга. Потому что, пройдя по этому пути, никто не останется прежним. Тот Г'Кар, которого ты помнишь, давно мертв…»_

На'Тот не была уверена, что поняла его слова правильно. Но посол действительно сильно изменился. И не только внешне. Прежний Г'Кар ни за что не стал бы разговаривать и сотрудничать с Лондо Моллари. А нынешний даже поехал с ним на Приму Центавра в качестве телохранителя.

И эти шрамы на его лице, и изувеченный глаз…

На'Тот понимала, что и сама уже не та, что два года назад. Когда она смотрела на себя в зеркало, то не могла удержаться от недовольной гримасы. Потому что от прежней статной, уверенной в себе женщины осталось очень мало. Если ей самой неприятно видеть себя такой: худой, с потускневшими и посветлевшими пятнами, чуть отстраненным взглядом, что уж можно было говорить о других?

Г'Кар всегда держался очень приветливо и заботливо, разговаривая с ней по межзвездной связи. Но, возможно, это была лишь маска, которую он надевал из вежливости?

«Нельзя быть такой назойливой», — подумала она и вытянула руку, чтобы отключить соединение.

Но тут экран вспыхнул, заставка исчезла, и На'Тот увидела лицо Г'Кара.

— Да? Что еще?! — заорал он яростно.

На'Тот вздрогнула, совершенно не ожидая именно такого ответа. Но на мгновение ей показалось, что прошлое вернулось, потому что именно таким тоном посол частенько отвечал на звонки, когда она работала на станции.

— Посол? — сказала она озадаченно. Но Г'Кар уже узнал ее и мгновенно изменился в лице.

— Святой Г'Кван, На'Тот! Прости, я настолько замотался, что не сразу понял, что это твой звонок. Кха'Ри сошли с ума и видимо сговорились не давать мне покоя ни днем, ни ночью. Советники по очереди названивают мне по Stellarcom и несут полнейшую чушь. Не говоря уже о моих поклонниках, которые днюют и ночуют в коридоре возле моей каюты. И все из-за чего? Из-за моей книги! Я не понимаю, почему все вокруг так с ней носятся! Не понимаю!

На'Тот молчала, глядя, как посол раздраженно ходит кругами по каюте, размахивая руками.

— Как они только посмели?! — воскликнул он, остановившись и стукнув кулаком по каменному столу. Все предметы на нем подскочили со звоном. — Кому только это пришло в голову?! Стоило мне отлучиться со станции на несколько дней, как всем захотелось покопаться в моих личных вещах! И даже Та'Лона в это втянули… О, нет-нет, я не виню его в том, что случилось. Он лишь выполнял приказ Кха'Ри. Но… все-таки им не стоило публиковать мои черновики. По крайней мере, при моей жизни…

Он замолчал, опустив голову. А потом махнул рукой.

— Но что толку сейчас сожалеть о том, что уже свершилось? Прости, что устроил эту безобразную истерику, но я больше не могу сдерживаться. Просто не могу…

Г'Кар уставился на нее и чуть нахмурился.

— Почему ты улыбаешься, На'Тот? Разве я сказал что-то смешное?

На'Тот спохватилась, осознав, что действительно слушала его с улыбкой.

— Ох, простите, посол. Просто… я так давно не слышала вашего ворчания. Не думала, что великие святые на такое способны.

Она говорила правду. Потому что ей действительно очень не хватало этого его ворчания, жалоб на несправедливость вселенной, просто звука его голоса…

— На'Тот… На'Тот? С тобой все в порядке? — она очнулась от задумчивости и уставилась на экран, с которого на нее глядело встревоженное лицо Г'Кара.

— Что-то у тебя какой-то усталый вид. Наверное, я тебя утомил своими жалобами, старый дурак… _На'Тот, ты меня слышишь?_

Она вздрогнула, осознав, что он искренне о ней беспокоится.

— Ох, со мной все в порядке, Г'Кар. Все хорошо. Я… просто задумалась. И я совсем не устала. Видишь, я теперь могу стоять сама!

На'Тот шагнула назад, чтобы он мог видеть ее в полный рост.

— Очень рад, что ты идешь на поправку, — ответил Г'Кар, выдохнув. — Прости, что обрушил на тебя свои проблемы, наверняка ты хотела поговорить о чем-то другом?

— Просто хотела узнать, что с тобой все в порядке. Полагаю, советники Кха'Ри звонили по той же причине?

Г'Кар поджал губы.

— Они требуют, чтобы я вернулся на Нарн.

На'Тот посмотрела на него, прищурившись.

— А ты разве не хочешь этого? В любом случае, от «Вавилона 5» до нашего мира путь короче, чем до Примы Центавра.

Она не смогла удержаться от сарказма.

Г'Кар чуть вздрогнул, услышав ее слова. А потом тяжело вздохнул.

— Конечно, хочу, На'Тот. Но если я покину «Вавилон 5» и вернусь на Нарн, они посадят меня на трон. Этим безумцам из Кха'Ри не терпится назвать меня верховным правителем всего Нарна. Но я совершенно не горю желанием становиться их идолом. Они требуют, чтобы я учил их, указывал им путь, вел за собой… Это слишком большая ответственность, которую я не готов взвалить на себя. Мне достаточно того, что здесь, на станции, поклонники не дают мне проходу. А какая толпа будет ждать меня в родном мире — даже страшно представить. Нет, мне нельзя туда возвращаться…

На'Тот услышала треньканье дверного звонка за его спиной.

— Вот, снова требуют, чтобы я вышел к ним для очередной проповеди, — вздохнул Г'Кар. — Ты можешь представить меня в роли святого? Но мне приходится что-то говорить им, хотя до сих пор не понимаю, чему их учить? Голова просто раскалывается! И с каждым днем их становится все больше!

— Надеюсь, что это временное помешательство, — сказала На'Тот сочувственно. Слова Г'Кара расстроили ее. Но она понимала, что он прав. Если посол сейчас появится на Нарне, его просто растерзают оголтелые поклонники.

— Они не угомонятся, пока я не выйду, — виновато ответил Г'Кар.

— Тогда не буду тебя отвлекать и желаю удачи, — сказала она сдержанно.

На'Тот потянулась рукой к экрану, но Г'Кар окликнул ее.

— Мне… видимо придется отключить Stellarcom, На'Тот. Иначе эти звонки сведут меня с ума. Я буду связываться с тобой сам или передавать весточки через Та'Лона.

— Понимаю, — коротко ответила она.

— Надеюсь, безумие поклонников не продлится долго, — виновато сказал Г'Кар.


	12. Допрос (Interrogation)

**Допрос**

На'Тот медленно опустилась на колени перед глиняным ящиком, в котором росли побеги каменного дерева. Растение хорошо укоренилось на новом месте и принялось бурно разрастаться. Но приходилось укрывать его тентом от обильных дождей, вызванных вмешательством технологий минбарцев в климат Нарна.

С приближением зимы на Моксток постоянно обрушивался ледяной ветер, несущий с собой не только удушающую ржавую пыль с равнин, но и снег. Этим утром На'Тот вышла во двор и увидела, что все вокруг покрыто белым пушистым ковром. Тент, натянутый над цветком, обледенел и рухнул, придавив его.

На'Тот отодвинула жесткую ткань и осторожно убрала снег из ящика, надеясь, что каменное дерево смогло пережить эту ночь. Его ростки вяло съежились от ее прикосновения.

«Придется перенести его в дом», — подумала она. Растение любило свет, а здесь его явно было недостаточно.

Г'Камазад, руины которого находились недалеко от нового города, считался северным поселением. Но даже в самые суровые зимы здесь раньше не видели снега.

На'Тот откопала саженец, подула на озябшие руки. Трогать белую и пушистую массу замерзшей воды было очень непривычно.

Она решила сама отнести ящик в дом, потому что мысль о том, чтобы просить о помощи слуг, вызывала у нее еще большую неловкость, нежели помощь родных.

Вот уже несколько дней На'Тот жила в доме одна.

На'Кал вернулся на «Г'Ток», а На'Ир с женой остались на Нарне, взяв небольшой отпуск, чтобы пройти еще один этап настройки его протеза. Но сейчас их не было в доме: Ли'Тар уговорила На'Ира лечь на обследование в госпиталь.

На'Тот обхватила ящик и, прижав его к груди, медленно поднялась на ноги.

В былое время его вес показался бы ей смешным. Но сейчас она чувствовала, что ящик так и норовит выскользнуть из замерзших пальцев.

На'Тот стиснула зубы и решительно пошла к дому, чувствуя, как снег хрустит под ногами. Веточки каменного дерева, почуяв тепло ее дыхания, потянулись к ее лицу, подрагивая.

Шаг. Еще шаг. В этом нет ничего сложного. Она справится.

На'Тот уже подошла к двери, когда услышала звонок в ворота. А потом слуга-привратник принялся с кем-то говорить. Сначала тихо, затем голоса стали громче.

На'Тот замерла, прислушиваясь. Подперла ящик коленом, чтобы хоть немного дать отдых рукам.

— Нет, не думаю, что госпожа На'Тот готова вас принять, — произнес привратник очень напряженным и вежливым голосом. — Зайдите позже.

— Мы пришли не с праздным визитом, — услышала она спокойный мужской голос, — и у нас есть четкий приказ. Позовите госпожу На'Тот, или, если она все еще не в состоянии выйти к нам, впустите нас в дом.

На'Тот опустила ящик на землю и сделала несколько шагов к воротам, чтобы разглядеть настойчивых визитеров.

— В чем дело? — спросила она у привратника. — Почему ты не хочешь их пустить?

— Я выполняю приказ господина На'Кала и господина На'Ира, — ответил слуга. — Никто не должен беспокоить вас без их ведома.

— Не думаю, что этот приказ действует по отношению к работникам Комитета по расследованиям.

На'Тот увидела двух мужчин в темных военных мундирах.

— Мы действуем по распоряжению Кха'Ри, — сказал один, показав свою карточку охраннику. — Нам предписано поговорить с гражданкой На'Тот, и мы так или иначе этого добьемся. Но всегда лучше, когда с нами сотрудничают добровольно.

— Пусть войдут, — сказала На'Тот.

— Но, госпожа… — покачал головой привратник.

— Просто выполняй приказ, — ответил один из гостей.

Привратник нахмурился, но ничего больше не сказал и нажал на кнопку, открывая ворота.

Двое мужчин вошли внутрь и остановились перед На'Тот, чуть склонив головы в церемонном приветствии.

— Полагаю, что говорю с гражданкой На'Тот из Пятого Круга? — спросил один предельно вежливо.

Она кивнула.

— Давайте пройдем в дом, и там мы сообщим вам о цели нашего визита, — сказал второй.

На'Тот сидела в полутемной гостиной, напряженно слушая своих гостей. Звали их Г'Вал и На'Тран.

— Мы навещали вас сразу после вашего прибытия на Нарн, еще в госпитале, — вежливо произнес Г'Вал, положив на стол перед ней толстую папку с бумагами. На'Тран присел напротив, держа в руке планшет. — Но тогда вы были не в состоянии отвечать на наши вопросы связно… по состоянию здоровья.

— Поэтому мы отложили этот разговор на время, необходимое для того, чтобы вы поправились, — сказал На'Тран. — Полагаю, сейчас вы чувствуете себя значительно лучше? Иначе бы вас не выпустили из госпиталя.

На'Тот кивнула. Эти двое были очень вежливы и почтительны, но что-то было в их глазах, внушавшее тревогу.

— Замечательно. Просто замечательно, — улыбнулся Г'Вал. — Тогда вам будет нетрудно ответить на несколько вопросов. О, формальность, не более. Через эту процедуру проходят все граждане Режима Нарна, побывавшие в плену центавриан или в их трудовых лагерях.

— Что именно вы хотите узнать? — спросила На'Тот. — В госпитале я отвечала на множество вопросов, уверена, врачи предоставили вам все записи…

— Да, мы с ними уже ознакомились. Но всегда лучше получать информацию из первых рук. Так вы готовы сотрудничать и уделить нам немного вашего времени?

— Не думаю, что у меня есть особый выбор, — фыркнула На'Тот.

— Не все вопросы покажутся вам приятными, но мы бы хотели, чтобы вы ответили на них максимально честно, — На'Тран как будто не обратил внимания на иронию в ее словах.

— Вы полагаете, что я стану лгать вам? — насупилась она, задетая его тоном.

— Нет, у меня даже в мыслях такого не было, — ответил На'Тран с совершенно серьезным видом, — но нам бы хотелось получить ответы на _все_ наши вопросы. Только и всего.

Г'Вал раскрыл папку и достал оттуда несколько листов.

— Итак, вы — На'Тот, дочь Ша'Тота, советника Кха'Ри из Пятого Круга. Вашу мать звали Ке'Сад, она умерла, когда вам исполнилось шесть лет. Все верно?

— Да, — На'Тот кивнула, выпрямившись в кресле.

— До смерти вашей матери вы жили в предместье Г'Камазада, Драксшоте, вместе с семьей отца. Это так?

Она кивнула.

— Да, Драксшот издавна принадлежал нашему роду. Мой отец любил это место.

— Тем не менее, он нарушил предписание Кха'Ри и покинул его, переехав в город. Вы знали, почему?

На'Тот чуть нахмурилась, поглядев в глаза Г'Вала.

— Разве это имеет какое-то отношение к вашему дознанию?

— Просто отвечайте на вопрос, гражданка На'Тот, — ответил он холодно.

— Думаю, причиной тому была засуха и постоянные песчаные бури, — сказала На'Тот. — Несколько сотен лет Драксшот был крепостью на границе Г'Камазада, и воины из моего рода охраняли подступы к столице. Эта обязанность передавалась в нашей семье по наследству. Но после оккупации леса, окружавшие его, исчезли, и на их месте возникла бесплодная пустыня. Жить там стало очень трудно, мы страдали от постоянного голода и отсутствия воды. Если бы моя семья осталась там, то мы все погибли бы.

— Значит, причиной был голод… — пробормотал Г'Вал, пока На'Тран что-то печатал в планшете. — Хорошо. Пусть будет так.

Он посмотрел в свои записи.

— Вы получили военное образование в академии Кал'наран, закончили ее с отличием и некоторое время служили на нашей военной базе в Квадранте 24. Это была очень почетная и престижная служба, но вы оставили ее через год и ушли в отставку.

На'Тот напряглась еще больше. Вопросы этого дознавателя становились все неприятнее и будили в ней тяжелые воспоминания.

— Да, это так. Я решила, что военная служба… не совсем мое призвание.

Она старалась говорить очень ровно. В конце концов, ее слова не противоречили официальной версии.

— И решили попробовать себя в области дипломатии и политики? — осведомился Г'Вал.

— Да.

— Вы работали четыре года помощницей советника Ли'Дака из Пятого Круга во Дворце Кха'Ри.

— Да, все верно.

— А потом были переведены на «Вавилон 5» в качестве дипломатического атташе посла Г'Кара.

— Да.

Г'Вал отложил листок в сторону, посмотрев на нее с явным интересом.

— Удивительно, что посол Г'Кар отзывался о вас очень положительно, хотя все знали о его вражде с советником Ли'Даком, да и с вашим отцом он долгое время был не в ладах. Вы ведь знали об этом?

— Это имеет какое-то отношение к делу? — перебила его На'Тот.

— Возможно, — улыбнулся Г'Вал, продолжая вглядываться в нее. — Но мы поймем это позже. Вы были на Нарне, когда центавриане напали на наш мир и начали бомбардировку масс-драйверами?

На'Тот чуть вздрогнула, когда он неожиданно задал этот вопрос.

— Да, посол отослал меня со станции за несколько дней до этого. И я видела, как это случилось.

— Как вам удалось уцелеть? — спросил Г'Вал, не сводя с нее взгляда.

На'Тот растерянно молчала, не зная, как ответить на его вопрос.

— Мой отец… — сказала она, наконец. — Он держался рядом со мной все время. Полагаю, это он перетащил меня в укрытие. Когда начались бомбардировки, мы находились возле Дворца Кха'Ри. Полагаю, это и спасло нас от гибели.

На'Тран и Г'Вал переглянулись.

— Да, похоже на правду. Дворец Кха'Ри строился с большим запасом прочности, и в нем много убежищ на случай бомбардировок.

— Зачем мне обманывать вас? — напряженно спросила На'Тот.

— Центавриане взяли вас в плен вместе с остальными членами Кха'Ри, которые укрылись во Дворце? — спросил На'Тран, перестав печатать.

— Д-да, полагаю, что так, — ответила она, и ее голос дрогнул.

— Полагаете? — переспросил Г'Вал.

— Я была тяжело ранена и часто теряла сознание, — ответила На'Тот. — Некоторые события тех дней помню очень смутно.

— Вас арестовали вместе с отцом? — резко спросил Г'Вал.

На'Тот замерла, отчаянно пытаясь вспомнить.

— Нет… нет… отца рядом не было, — произнесла она, наконец. — Нас окружили центаврианские солдаты…

— Кого — _нас_? — переспросил На'Тран.

— Меня и Ра'Мока, помощника моего отца. Он был рядом со мной, когда появились центавриане. Помню, что Ра'Мок бросился на солдат, и они застрелили его. А потом подошли ко мне и…

— Вы сопротивлялись?

На'Тот покачала головой.

— Нет. Пыталась, но получалось плохо. Я тогда едва могла пошевелиться…

— Значит, вы сдались им по доброй воле?

На'Тот сердито нахмурилась.

— С чего вы делаете такие выводы? Они просто скрутили меня и все. Как я поняла потом, живые пленники были им нужнее мертвых.

— Да, как источники информации, — сказал Г'Вал и наклонился к ней. — Вас допрашивали?

— Д-да, — ответила На'Тот, сидя очень прямо.

— Кто вас допрашивал?

— Лорд Рифа и его дознаватели. Как я узнала позже, он допрашивал большую часть пленников из Дворца Кха'Ри.

— Вас подвергали пыткам? Телепатическому сканированию?

Г'Вал задавал вопросы, не сводя с нее пристального взгляда, а На'Тран продолжал что-то записывать на планшете.

На'Тот сглотнула. Отвечать становилось все труднее, хотя она понимала, что эти двое просто выполняют свою работу.

— Пыткам? Н-нет, они почти не пытали меня. Пленников было много, и Рифа не хотел тратить время на допросы с пристрастием. С ним постоянно находились несколько военных телепатов. Они не любили сканировать пленников после пыток.

На'Тот зажмурилась. И увидела бледные лица центавриан в темной камере.

 _Их тоже было двое… только двое. Рифа что-то сказал, а второй шагнул вперед и посмотрел ей в глаза… и она не смогла отвернуться…_

— На'Тот. Вы слышите меня? Вас подвергали глубокому сканированию? Вы это хотите сказать?

Она вздрогнула и открыла глаза, уставившись на Г'Вала.

— Да.

Г'Вал и На'Тран переглянулись. Лица их посерьезнели.

— И что было дальше? Вы помните?

— Отрывочно. Большую часть пути я была без сознания. Возможно, от ран или мне кололи снотворное. Помню, как меня везли на корабле, а рядом были другие пленники, закованные в цепи. Раненые и избитые, полуживые. Почти все они работали во Дворце Кха'Ри. Советники, помощники, секретари… несколько военных…

— Куда вас везли?

— На Центавр. Император собирался устроить большой показательный суд над членами нашего правительства. Все мы считались его пленниками.

— Вы можете перечислить их имена? — спросил Г'Вал.

Она посмотрела на него в легком замешательстве.

— Не уверена, что смогу вспомнить… прошло много времени…

— А мы не уверены, что центавриане когда-нибудь поделятся с нами своими списками заключенных. Вы, гражданка На'Тот, единственная пленница из той партии, оставшаяся в живых. И мы были бы признательны вам за любую помощь и содействие в расследовании.

На'Тот сглотнула, проведя рукой по лицу.

— Хорошо… я попытаюсь…

Она закрыла глаза, вспоминая тех, кто был с ней в тюрьме в то время. Много имен, очень много. Она повторяла их в темноте все два года своего плена, стараясь не забыть.

На'Тран старательно записывал каждое имя.

Г'Вал слушал ее, почесывая подбородок. Глаза его были жесткими и мрачными.

— … советник Ли'Дак и советник Кха'Мак были последними, — сказала она, чувствуя, что совсем охрипла. — Картажье планировал казнить их через расчленение.

— И вы присутствовали на их казни? — спросил Г'Вал.

На'Тот криво улыбнулась.

— Я видела их смерть, да. Они держались достойно, как подобает воинам.

— И после этого вы остались единственной пленницей во дворце?

На'Тот посмотрела на Г'Вала.

— Да, я осталась одна в той камере. Меня бросили в карцер, наказав за плохое поведение. Но мне неизвестно, были ли еще нарнские пленники во дворце. Картажье каждый вечер устраивал свои… игры. Ему постоянно доставляли новых заключенных.

— Почему же император не казнил вас? — поинтересовался Г'Вал, снова наклонившись к ней.

— Я спрашивала себя об этом все время, пока сидела в той камере, — ответила На'Тот с горькой улыбкой. — Почему я осталась в живых, когда остальные умерли? Но так и не получила ответа.

На'Тран снова перестал печатать и подсел к ней ближе.

— Возможно, вместе мы найдем этот ответ. Мы читали отчет Г'Кара о том, как он обнаружил вас в тюрьме на Центавре. Занятная история… но местами невероятная. По его версии, центавриане просто забыли о вас на целых два года. Трудно, очень трудно поверить в это, гражданка На'Тот.

— Версия? Это не версия, а то, что на самом деле произошло! — воскликнула На'Тот сердито.

— Возможно они оставили вас в живых с какой-то целью, — сказал Г'Вал. — Иначе зачем все эти два года поддерживать в вас жизнь? Ведь гвардеец-охранник приносил вам еду и воду, не так ли?

На'Тот вскочила с места.

— Вы подозреваете меня в сговоре с центаврианами?! — вскричала она гневно.

— Мы не исключаем и этот вариант. Вы прошли через кошмарные испытания, ваша психика могла не выдержать. Мы видели многих заключенных, На'Тот, попавших в положение, похожее на ваше… большая часть была сломлена пытками…

— Какой вариант? Сговор с Картажье?! — На'Тот нервно засмеялась. — Вы просто не представляете, о чем идет речь! Святые мученики! С этим зверем было невозможно договориться!

— Почему же? Прекрасно представляем. А вот вы, судя по всему, еще не до конца всё осознали. Впрочем, это тоже объяснимо. Такие, как вы, никогда этого не осознают, пока не станет слишком поздно.

— Такие, как я?! — На'Тот задрожала всем телом.

Г'Вал медленно встал на ноги, коснувшись ее руки.

— Успокойтесь, гражданка На'Тот. Боюсь, вам придется поехать с нами для дальнейшего расследования и дознания.

Она оттолкнула его, нахмурившись.

— Никуда я не поеду! И уберите руки немедленно!

— Боюсь, мы вынуждены настаивать, — сказал Г'Вал, снова схватив ее за запястье. — И вам лучше подчиниться нам по доброй воле.

— Или выдвигайте прямое обвинение, или убирайтесь прочь! — рявкнула На'Тот, толкнув Г'Вала сильнее.

— Мы не хотели причинять вам лишнего беспокойства, но раз вы настаиваете… — Г'Вал переглянулся с На'Траном.

— Мы подозреваем вас в предательстве и сговоре с центаврианами, гражданка На'Тот, — произнес тот, также схватив ее за другую руку. — Возможно, вы пошли на это по доброй воле. Или, что вероятнее всего, в вас заложили телепатическую программу.

— Что за бред вы несете?! — закричала она в изумлении.

— Увы, за время войны и оккупации мы часто сталкивались с подобными случаями. Иногда жертва такого программирования даже не подозревала, что является агентом центавриан, до тех пор пока не наступал нужный момент. Странно, что вы не задумывались об этом. Особенно, зная судьбу вашего отца. Он наверняка рассказывал вам о том, на что способны центаврианские телепаты…

— Не смейте упоминать моего отца, вы, ублюдки! — заорала На'Тот в исступлении. — Он достаточно натерпелся от вашей клеветы при жизни, так оставьте его в покое хотя бы после смерти!

— Хорошо. Смерть вашего отца действительно была достойной. Можно сказать, он искупил свою вину за преступления во время первой оккупации, сумев прикончить старого лорда Тронно. Зная нрав Карателя, страшно представить, что бы он натворил на Нарне, если бы уцелел… Но вы должны понять: нам предписано относиться с особым вниманием ко всем пленным, подвергшимся телепатическому сканированию. А выяснить, что именно внедрили в ваше сознание, можно лишь в условиях лаборатории. Поэтому вам придется поехать с нами, хотите вы или нет. Не заставляйте нас применять силу.

— Зачем центаврианам проделывать это со мной?! Там были более важные пленники! — закричала На'Тот, чувствуя, что перед глазами все начало кружиться.

— Вам не кажется странным, что именно гражданин Г'Кар обнаружил вас в той камере? — спросил Г'Вал. — Вы не задумывались, почему так получилось? И то, что Лондо Моллари был там с ним, вас не удивляло?

— Лондо Моллари? — переспросила она, тяжело дыша. — Д-да, он был там. Почему вы спрашиваете?

— Возможно, это была еще одна манипуляция, в которую вовлекли не только вас, но и гражданина Г'Кара. Центавриане ведь понимали, что, обнаружив вас в камере, Г'Кар сделает все, что в его силах, чтобы вернуть вас на Нарн. И, поскольку он народный герой и великий святой, никто не станет подвергать сомнению его слова. Хорошее прикрытие для спящего агента…

— Ведь то, что вас забыли в той камере, наверняка предположение Моллари? — заметил На'Тран.

На'Тот кивнула, пытаясь побороть головокружение.

— Вот чего мы до сих пор не знаем, как именно гражданину Г'Кару удалось вывезти вас с Примы Центавра. Но надеемся, что вы расскажете нам об этом более подробно…

— Даже не надейтесь! — бросила она. — Думаю, я и так сказала вам достаточно на сегодня.

Она потянулась к кнопке, чтобы вызвать слугу, но Г'Вал перехватил ее руку.

— Расскажете. Мы развязывали языки и не таким упрямцам.

На'Тот зарычала и попыталась его ударить. Но тело все еще слушалось ее плохо, поэтому Г'Вал легко уклонился от ее замаха.

— Вижу, что вы не собираетесь угомониться, гражданка На'Тот. Что ж, придется успокоить вас по-другому!

На'Тот заметила блеск шприца в его руке и яростно вскрикнула, пытаясь вывернуться. Но сил не хватило. Ноги ее подкосились, и она рухнула на пол.

Дальнейшее На'Тот видела как во сне: дверь распахнулась, и в комнату влетел разъяренный На'Ир. Прежде чем Г'Вал и На'Тран успели что-то сказать, он сграбастал их и вышвырнул из гостиной, изрыгая страшные проклятия. На'Тран попытался сопротивляться, но лишь разозлил На'Ира еще больше.

Ей удалось встать на ноги, подойти к окну и посмотреть на то, что творилось во дворе.

— Вон! Вон отсюда немедленно, подлые твари! — исступленно орал ее кузен.

— Вы не имеете права! Мы — дознаватели из Комитета! Вы еще ответите за это перед Кха'Ри! — гневно шипел Г'Вал, рухнув в снег.

— Убирайтесь, иначе я вас убью! — рявкнул На'Ир, выхватывая PPG. — Как вы только посмели врываться в мой дом и тревожить мою кузину?!

— Хорошо, мы уйдем. Но вы еще об этом пожалеете! — сквозь зубы ответил На'Тран, пятясь к воротам.

Вместо ответа На'Ир швырнул в него планшет. Тот ударился о каменную стену и разбился.

— Проклятые нюхачи! — прорычал На'Ир, свирепо глядя им вослед.

На'Тот услышала тяжелые шаги кузена в коридоре. Он гневно разговаривал с привратником.

— Если явятся еще раз, не смей им открывать! Даже если будут ссылаться на волю самого Г'Квана! И… спасибо, что сообщил. Кажется, худшего не случилось.

— Зря вы так с ними, господин На'Ир, — ответил привратник хмуро. — Теперь точно не отвяжутся. Вы же знаете Комитет.

— А это — не твоего ума дело! — оборвал его На'Ир и распахнул дверь. Она жалобно заскрипела, изрядно пострадав после его предыдущего вторжения. — Сестра, милая… прости, что не примчался сразу. Что этим тварям было от тебя нужно?

И он шагнул к ней, заключив в мощные объятия. На'Тот вскрикнула от боли, почувствовав, что еще немного, и он переломает ей все ребра.

На'Ир охнул и попытался ослабить хватку. Получилось это не сразу.

— Ли'Тар меня убьет. Я опять сломал ее протез, когда лупил этих ублюдков.

На'Тот засмеялась сквозь слезы, прижимаясь к его плечу.


	13. Грехи прошлого (Sins of the past)

**Грехи прошлого**

— _Раз-два-три-четыре-пять! С кем сегодня мне играть?_

 _На'Тот вздрогнула, услышав ненавистный насмешливый голос, и попыталась повернуть голову. Кандалы звякнули в темноте камеры._

 _Вечность назад ее вместе с советниками Ли'Даком и Кха'Маком оставили стоять у стены, подтянув цепи так, чтобы они не могли пошевелиться или сменить позу. Может быть, это было вчера. А может быть — десять лет назад. Время здесь, в темноте, было вязким и тягучим, как смола. Измерить его можно было только по визитам охранника, приносившего им еду и питье. Но с той поры, как император, раздосадованный несговорчивым поведением нарнов, приказал оставить их в таком положении, никто не приносил им еды._

 _Сначала они разговаривали в темноте, пытаясь подбодрить друг друга. Но вскоре эти речи превратились в пререкания. В основном, потому что советник Ли'Дак был известным сквернословом и богохульником, а Кха'Мак не выносил его цинизма._

 _На'Тот думала, что привыкла к его эксцентричному грубому поведению за четыре года работы с ним в Кха'Ри, но даже ее терпение под конец подверглось серьезному испытанию._

— _А что, интересно, сейчас поделывает наш извращенец Г'Кар? — насмешливо хрипел Ли'Дак. — По-прежнему не пропускает ни одной инопланетной самки?_

— _Ох, прекратите, советник! — не выдержал Кха'Мак, звякнув цепями._

— _Нет уж, мне интересно, почему наша милая На'Тот решила променять меня на этого лицемерного ксенофила._

— _Г'Кар, по крайней мере, умеет себя вести и не глумится над святынями…_

— _Бросьте, Кха'Мак, вы еще его святым назовите. К тому же, я не к вам обращался, — перебил его Ли'Дак. — Ваше мнение о нем я уже знаю. Вы оба помешались на этой земной станции и идиотской миссии мира. Только вот не очень-то эти идеи нам помогли в войне. И, уверен, все наши расшаркивания перед землянами тоже были без толку…_

 _Пререкания бы продолжились, но тут тяжелая дверь распахнулась, и в камеру вошел император Картажье в сопровождении своих верных гвардейцев-телохранителей._

 _Напевая свою мерзкую считалочку, от которой На'Тот передернуло, он прошелся по кругу, всматриваясь в лица нарнских пленников._

— _Надеюсь, небольшая голодовка и пребывание на ногах сделали вас смирнее, — сказал Картажье, остановившись напротив нее._

 _На'Тот исподлобья посмотрела на него. Тело, руки и ноги от длительного напряжения уже потеряли чувствительность. Губы потрескались от жажды, язык стал шершавым и распухшим. И все вокруг стало восприниматься как-то странно, будто в полусне._

— _Ослабьте цепи! — приказал Картажье гвардейцам. — Посмотрим, много ли у нее осталось гонору._

 _Двое телохранителей принялись сноровисто возиться с ее кандалами. На'Тот почувствовала, как натяжение цепей исчезло, а потом к собственному удивлению обнаружила, что уже сидит на полу. Ноги, онемевшие за несколько дней, подкосились, как только опора исчезла._

— _Вот так значительно лучше! — усмехнулся император, пихнув ее носком сапога. — Уже сама кланяется. Прогресс, прогресс!_

 _На'Тот зашипела и щелкнула зубами. Но гвардейцы были бдительны и тут же оттолкнули ее в сторону от императора._

— _Четыре-пять! — Картажье потеребил жесткую от засохшей крови рубашку советника Кха'Мака, а потом перевел взгляд на Ли'Дака. — Кто нас будет развлекать? Хорошо, дам тебе еще один шанс, дикарка!_

 _Император дернул цепь, подтащив На'Тот к себе. У нее потемнело в глазах, потому что он сделал это резко и грубо, и железный ошейник почти удушил ее._

— _Ваше величество…_

 _Картажье раздраженно обернулся, продолжая тянуть цепь._

— _Ну, что там еще? Мы заняты!_

 _На пороге камеры возник еще один центаврианский министр. На'Тот видела только силуэт в дверном проеме._

— _Ваше величество… приношу извинения за то, что вынужден отрывать вас от ваших… забав. Но заседание Центарума вот-вот начнется, и ваше присутствие там необходимо._

— _Опять заседание? Как это раздражает! — проворчал Картажье, закатив глаза. — Мы умрем там от скуки, Рифа._

— _Но нужно обсудить очень важные вопросы относительно наших военных действий…_

— _Да-да, мы уже сто раз слышали об этом, — перебил его Картажье недовольно. — Знаете, Рифа, мы слишком много времени и сил тратим на пустые обсуждения. Ничего, скоро мы это изменим. Хорошо, уже идем. Только выберем себе подходящего нарна для сопровождения._

 _Он пнул На'Тот еще раз._

— _С хорошими манерами, да, душка моя?_

 _Она зарычала в ответ._

 _Лорд Рифа изменился в лице._

— _Ваше величество… но… вы же не можете привести нарна на заседание Центарума… это… это…_

 _Картажье выпустил цепь и резко повернулся к Рифе._

— _Не можем? Я не ослышался, Рифа, вы сказали «не можем»?_

 _Гвардейцы сделали шаг к императору, встав по бокам._

 _Рифа моргнул и криво улыбнулся:_

— _Но… это же нарушение древней традиции. И оскорбление членов совета. Только центаврианам позволено находиться на заседании Центарума!_

— _Слушай, что тебе говорят старшие, центаврианский молокосос. Пляши под их дудку дальше и будь паинькой. А то отшлепают и лишат сладкого, — хрипло произнес Ли'Дак по-нарнски. И рассмеялся._

 _На'Тот замерла, сидя на полу. Ли'Дак явно свихнулся, дерзнув так разговаривать с императором._

 _Картажье резко развернулся к нему, поджав губы. Его темные глаза вспыхнули недобрым огнем._

— _Что он сказал?! — прошипел он сквозь зубы._

 _Гвардеец ударил Ли'Дака в живот электрической дубинкой-шокером, отчего тот скорчился и повис на цепях, зашипев от боли. Но потом снова засмеялся, выпрямившись._

— _О, императорская доблесть и отвага, — сказал Ли'Дак по-центавриански. — Великий Картажье — гроза всех скованных нарнских пленников!_

 _На'Тот похолодела, заметив, что один из гвардейцев вопросительно посмотрел на императора, положив руку на пистолет, висевший на поясе. Ли'Дак видимо решил покончить с собой самым быстрым способом._

— _Мило, — ледяным тоном ответил Картажье, а потом махнул гвардейцу. — Вот этот пойдет с нами на заседание. Пусть наши министры оценят его светские манеры!_

— _Ваше величество! — вскричал Рифа._

— _Не испытывай наше терпение, — оборвал его император. — Иначе мы прикажем посадить тебя на место этого нарна!_

 _Рифа замер с раскрытым ртом._

 _Гвардейцы отцепили Ли'Дака от стены и надели на него более прочные и массивные кандалы-колодки. На'Тот приковали обратно._

— _С тобой же, моя хмурая милашка, мы увидимся вечером, — с улыбкой сказал Картажье, подмигнув ей. — Надеюсь, в этот раз ты будешь сговорчивее!.._

 _Он похлопал ее по щеке._

 _На'Тот оцепенела от его прикосновения, чувствуя, что ее вот-вот стошнит. Перед глазами все поплыло._

 _Ли'Дак, хромая и спотыкаясь на дрожащих ногах прошел мимо нее, подталкиваемый гвардейцами._

— _Советник! — выдохнула она._

— _Не спеши, девочка, — ответил он по-нарнски чуть слышно. — Старших надо пропускать вперед! Помни о манерах!_

— Советник! — вскрикнула На'Тот, подлетев в постели.

— Ш-ш-ш, тихо, лежите спокойно!

Сильная рука легла на ее плечо, не давая сесть.

Зрение постепенно прояснялось, и она увидела в полумраке лицо Та'Лона, склонившегося над ней.

— Что вы тут делаете? — тревожно спросила она, пытаясь отстраниться от него.

— Охраняю вас, как и всегда, — ответил Та'Лон спокойно. — Лежите тихо, На'Тот, вам нельзя вставать.

— Почему?

— Потому что вы больны, — ответил он мягко. — Доктор Ли'Тар прописала вам постельный режим и полный покой.

— Чушь, я хорошо себя чувствую! — возразила она и оттолкнула его. Села в кровати, потом попыталась встать. И рухнула прямо на руки Та'Лону.

— Нет, На'Тот, придется вам вернуться в постель, — он уложил ее обратно и поправил подушку. — Если будете буянить, мне придется вас связать. Но я надеюсь, до этого не дойдет.

На'Тот замерла, глядя на него в растерянности.

— Что случилось? — спросила она тихо.

— Доктор Ли'Тар говорит, что это реакция на потрясение. Что-то вроде нервного срыва. Если вы будете следовать ее рекомендациям, то скоро поправитесь.

Та'Лон повернулся к столу и взял лежавший там пневмошприц.

— Она сейчас отлучилась в госпиталь к своему мужу. И попросила меня последить за вами, а также за тем, чтобы вы принимали лекарства вовремя.

Он подошел к ней со шприцем в руке.

— Знаю, что уколы вам не по душе, но без них сейчас не обойтись.

На'Тот отпрянула от него, задрожав всем телом.

— Вот значит как? Будете теперь накачивать меня снотворным все время?!

— Тут не только снотворное… — ответил он, делая еще шаг к ней.

— Это из-за того, что сказали те двое из Комитета? Вы тоже им поверили? — выкрикнула она, скривив рот.

Та'Лон тряхнул головой, на мгновение утратив спокойствие.

— Нет, никто из нас не поверил их словам. Ни ваш кузен, ни доктор Ли'Тар, ни я…

— Но и мне вы не верите тоже! Иначе не стали бы колоть эту гадость!

Та'Лон остановился и терпеливо посмотрел на нее.

— На'Тот, все совсем не так, как вы думаете. Мы стараемся вам помочь. И Комитету до вас не добраться. Мой меч тому порукой.

Он похлопал по рукояти ка'тока, висевшего у него за спиной.

— Я вчера получил сообщение от посла Г'Кара. Он вызывает меня на «Вавилон 5». Я расскажу ему об этом инциденте с Комитетом и уверен, он найдет на этих негодяев управу.

На'Тот подскочила и схватила его за руку.

— О, нет, вы ничего ему не расскажете!

Та'Лон удивленно приоткрыл рот.

— Но почему? Кха'Ри прислушаются к его словам. Давно пора осадить этих парней из Комитета, слишком много им дали полномочий…

— Потому что это _моя_ проблема, и не стоит отвлекать его из-за нее. И потому что он может помчаться на Нарн, чтобы разобраться с Комитетом лично.

— И это было бы правильным решением! — заметил Та'Лон с необычным для него пылом.

На'Тот покачала головой.

— Нет, Та'Лон, Г'Кару нельзя сейчас появляться на Нарне. Вы же сами видите, какое безумие творится вокруг из-за его книги. Если он прилетит сюда, то обратно на станцию уже не вернется.

Она тяжело вздохнула.

— Нам надо решить эту проблему самим, своими силами.

— Комитет так просто не отступит, — тихо ответил Та'Лон.

На'Тот посмотрела на него мрачно.

— А что, если они были правы?

Та'Лон моргнул.

— Что, если центавриане что-то сделали с моими мозгами, и мне нельзя доверять? — продолжала она. — Как жить дальше, зная, что с тобой может приключиться что угодно в любой момент? Подвергая опасности близких? Каждый день просыпаться и засыпать в страхе? И что это будет за жизнь? Знать, что меня и мою семью все будут обходить стороной. Потому что я могу оказаться предательницей.

— Не думайте о себе так, На'Тот! — возразил Та'Лон, покачав головой. — Вам сейчас нельзя сильно волноваться. Давайте я сделаю вам укол?

— Вы просто не понимаете, о чем я пытаюсь вам сказать, — ответила она. И закрыла лицо руками.

Та'Лон терпеливо ждал, когда она заговорит снова.

— Так странно… — сказала На'Тот, болезненно улыбнувшись. — Мой отец мертв, как мертвы и большинство членов Кха'Ри, воевавших в Сопротивлении во время первой оккупации, но даже сейчас еще есть те, кто помнит и попрекает его за одну единственную ошибку. Наверное, это наше семейное проклятие…

— О чем вы? — тихо спросил Та'Лон, присев напротив нее.

— Я сама узнала об этом, только когда окончила академию Кал'наран, — ответила На'Тот, не глядя на него. — У меня были довольно честолюбивые планы на будущее, я ведь всегда хотела служить в космофлоте. И была неприятно удивлена, когда мой запрос на службу на военной базе в Квадранте 24 был отклонен. Аванпост был построен недавно, на границе с Центавром, все выпускники академии мечтали попасть туда. Ведь это означало службу в условиях, близких к боевым. Я училась хорошо, была одной из лучших на своем курсе, поэтому не сомневалась, что меня туда примут. И тут — отказ. Конечно, я не сдавалась и посылала запрос за запросом. В конце концов, мне объяснили причину. Оказывается, я родом из семьи «ненадежной, которой нельзя доверять». Такое определение меня поразило, и я обратилась к отцу за разъяснениями. И тогда он мне рассказал все.

На'Тот вздохнула, проведя рукой по лбу.

— Уже под конец оккупации, во время штурма Дворца Кха'Ри объединенными группами Сопротивления, мой отец попал в плен к центаврианам. Прямо в руки к своему давнему врагу, лорду Девору Тронно, Карателю. И, хотя победа в том сражении была за Сопротивлением, и новый император Центавра, Турхан, в качестве первого своего распоряжения после восхождения на трон, приказал всем войскам оставить наш мир, центавриане ушли не сразу…

Лорд Тронно допросил моего отца с помощью телепата. И сумел выяснить координаты одного из тайных убежищ Сопротивления. На той базе укрывались семьи наших воинов. В основном, те, кто не мог сражаться по разным причинам: дети, мужчины с младенцами, старики, раненые. Несмотря на то, что император уже официально объявил об окончании войны, лорд Тронно и еще несколько его офицеров собрали отряд солдат и совершили нападение на это убежище.

Оно располагалось глубоко под землей, в катакомбах, так что бомбардировками его нельзя было разрушить. Поэтому центавриане заблокировали все входы и выходы и пустили ядовитый газ. Тронно взял отца с собой и заставил смотреть на это…

На'Тот тяжело вздохнула.

— Почти все, кто укрывался там, погибли. Выжили единицы, те, кому удалось выбраться наружу через потайные ходы, неизвестные центаврианам. Среди них была моя мать. Она была невысокой и очень худой, поэтому смогла вылезти через узкий вентиляционный лаз. Центавриане не поставили там охрану, полагая, что никто сквозь такую щель не протиснется. Мать вытащила нескольких детей, но они умерли, надышавшись газом. Она сама очень сильно болела после этого и так до конца и не оправилась.

Когда все было кончено, лорд Тронно отпустил моего отца, сказав напоследок, что ему приятно осознавать, что Ша'Тот будет жить, зная, что погубил столько народу. «Может быть, тебе лучше убить себя. Или, возможно, твои друзья убьют тебя, когда узнают», — так он сказал отцу. Каратель славился тем, что знал, как причинить нарнам больше всего боли и горя…

Он хотел отомстить, и это ему удалось. Отец всю жизнь расплачивался за эту ошибку…

— Но он же не предавал никого намеренно! — возразил Та'Лон. — Когда тебя сканирует телепат, невозможно ничего утаить…

На'Тот криво улыбнулась.

— Отец винил себя за то, что не покончил с собой, чтобы не попасть в плен. Воины Сопротивления всегда боялись именно этой участи, ведь попасть в плен было хуже смерти. Значительно хуже. У него была возможность это сделать, но он колебался… и упустил этот шанс. Отец был последователем учения Г'Лана, а этот пророк, как вы знаете, запрещал самоубийство.

Она помрачнела.

— Возможно, и мне надо было поступить так же.

Та'Лон засопел, вздрогнув.

— Я слышал мудрую поговорку: «Легко умереть ради великой цели. Но гораздо труднее — жить ради нее». Надо повторять ее вам почаще.

На'Тот задумчиво кивнула, водя пальцем по подушке.

— Если уж выбирать жизнь, то надо избавиться от проклятых сомнений и страхов. Они сказали, что могут обследовать меня в лаборатории... Что ж, я согласна пройти через это, лишь бы узнать правду.

Та'Лон изменился в лице.

— На'Тот, вы понимаете, _на что_ идете?

Она фыркнула.

— Хуже все равно уже не будет, Та'Лон. Вы все еще хотите сделать мне укол? Так делайте!

Она вытянула руку, убрав рукав рубашки.


	14. Обследование Комитета(Committee inquiry)

**Обследование Комитета**

— Я против проверки! — решительно сказала Ли'Тар, расхаживая по комнате. — Подобное испытание может повредить твоему здоровью! А членам Комитета нет до этого дела, если говорить откровенно. Им бы лишь докопаться до истины, а какой ценой они этого добьются, им неважно. Хотя бы подожди, пока не поправишься. Да и На'Ир бы к тому времени вышел из госпиталя. Один раз он уже сбежал с операционного стола ради тебя, не заставляй его снова проходить через это!

— Вряд ли моему здоровью пойдет на пользу жизнь в вечной тревоге, — ответила На'Тот. — Если хочешь знать, я теперь постоянно думаю о том, что они сказали, это лишает меня сна и покоя. Лучше уж покончить с этим раз и навсегда! И чем скорее, тем лучше!

— Я сама бы убедила тебя пройти обследование, если бы доверяла Комитету, — сказала Ли'Тар со вздохом. — Но они в последнее время действительно злоупотребляют властью, которой их наделило наше правительство. Я слышала, что многие экипажи наших уцелевших кораблей подверглись допросам со стороны дознавателей. И члены Комитета часто действовали… слишком вольно, слишком оскорбительно, ссылаясь на свое право доступа к информации такого уровня. Дар'гарот На'Кал посоветовал бы подождать с этим обследованием, если бы был сейчас на связи. Но ты же знаешь, как строго с этим на военных кораблях!

На'Тот помрачнела, слушая ее слова. И вспомнила, как отец говорил о том, что воины Сопротивления во время первой оккупации не принимали назад тех, кто вернулся из плена. Потому что всегда было опасение, что центавриане превратили их в соглядатаев, лазутчиков, предателей. Пусть это случалось против их воли, но исправить последствия телепатического вмешательства нарны не могли. Как не могли позволить подвергать себя и близких риску, доверившись этим новым личностям, вернувшимся в их ряды. Пленники становились изгоями, Потерянными, их боялись, избегали общения с ними, не пускали в дом.

Лорд Тронно прекрасно изучил нарнские обычаи. И не мог придумать для своего пленника казни ужаснее, чем оставить его в живых.

 _«Я бы умер, покончил с собой_ , — сказал отец с кривой улыбкой, — _но не мог бросить твою мать. Она была очень больна, и кому-то нужно было заботиться о ней в то время. А кроме меня у нее никого не было»._

Вряд ли нарны избавились от этой подозрительности к пленникам и после второй оккупации.

На'Тот поняла, что ощущала этот холодок недоверия еще в госпитале, от врачей. Но они не показывали своих чувств явно, тем более, сам Г'Кар поручился за нее.

Возможно, подсознательно она сама всегда этого опасалась, просто старалась не думать об этом.

— Я бы не хотела затягивать с проверкой, — повторила На'Тот твердо.

— Тогда настаиваю, чтобы это происходило под моим наблюдением, — сказала Ли'Тар. — Я твой лечащий врач, полагаю, что моя квалификация и авторитет в ученых кругах не вызовет у них сомнений. И, если обследование зайдет слишком далеко, я его остановлю. И пусть только попробуют мне возразить!

На'Тот посмотрела на маленькую женщину перед собой, заметила воинственный блеск в ее золотистых глазах и усмехнулась, кивнув.

Та'Лон шевельнулся и шагнул к ней ближе.

— Я бы тоже хотел присутствовать на вашем допросе, — сказал он негромко. — И проследить, чтобы эти ребята не увлекались.

— Но… разве вам не надо уезжать на «Вавилон 5»? — спросила На'Тот напряженно. — Вы говорили о том, что посол Г'Кар срочно вас вызвал…

— Думаю, посол Г'Кар не стал бы винить меня, если бы узнал причину задержки, — ответил Та'Лон.

— Я ведь просила вас не говорить ему… — заворчала На'Тот.

— Я не скажу, — заверил ее Та'Лон. — Раз уж это так важно для вас. Но и нарушить свое обещание Г'Кару не могу. Я ведь поклялся, что буду вас защищать, На'Тот. Поэтому не могу оставить вас на растерзание молодчикам из Комитета. И если доктор Ли'Тар решит, что пора прекратить дознание, я позабочусь о том, чтобы ее распоряжение было выполнено.

— Мы согласны на присутствие во время процедуры обследования ваших родственников, — произнес вежливый представитель Комитета, посмотрев на На'Тот. — Но гражданин Та'Лон таковым не является, следовательно, не может здесь находиться.

— Тем не менее гражданин Та'Лон останется, — ответил Та'Лон и скрестил руки на груди, глядя на чиновника сверху вниз. — Посол Г'Кар поручил мне заботиться о своей помощнице, и я должен выполнять его распоряжение. Посол будет рад получить от меня информацию обо всем, что здесь произойдет. Судьба и благополучие гражданки На'Тот — предмет его беспокойства.

На'Тот сердито посмотрела на него, но Та'Лон быстро подмигнул ей, а потом снова стал очень серьезным и суровым.

— Вы… представитель посла Г'Кара? — переспросил чиновник слегка дрогнувшим голосом.

— В этом и заключается моя работа, — ответил Та'Лон. — Посол Г'Кар просил меня докладывать обо всем, что происходит с его помощницей.

На'Тот приподняла бровь, но промолчала.

— Вы же сами говорили, что процедура почти безвредная, всего лишь формальность, — продолжил Та'Лон. — И мы понимаем, что нет другого способа опровергнуть ту клевету, что выдвинули ваши работники в качестве обвинения, кроме как согласиться на проверку. Но послу Г'Кару хотелось бы узнать о результатах… какими бы они ни были. К сожалению, он не сможет присутствовать здесь лично. Так что считайте, что я здесь вместо него.

На'Тот бросила на Та'Лона еще один яростный взгляд, но продолжала молчать.

Чиновник мрачно посмотрел на спутников На'Тот. А потом вздохнул и выдавил любезную улыбку.

— Хорошо, вы можете присутствовать на допросе, гражданин Та'Лон. Мы выделим вам и доктору Ли'Тар специальную комнату, из которой вы сможете наблюдать за этой процедурой.

— Почему не в самом помещении? — резко спросил Та'Лон, незаметно сжав локоть На'Тот.

— Ваше присутствие будет нарушать ход допроса, искажать показания подозреваемой, — холодно объяснил чиновник. И встал с места, направившись к двери. — Следуйте за мной.

Помещение было темным и тесным. На'Тот замерла на пороге, внезапно почувствовав себя странно. Слишком уж похожей была эта комната на ту камеру на Приме Центавра, в которой она просидела так долго.

Потом глаза различили скудную мебель: стол и кресло напротив.

— Входите, не бойтесь, — подчеркнуто любезно произнес голос за спиной.

На'Тот вскинула голову, оскорбленная подобным замечанием, и заставила себя двигаться ровно и спокойно. Она все еще чувствовала слабость во всем теле, а от постоянных инъекций успокоительного в голове стоял туман. Но сейчас ей надо собраться и пройти через это испытание с достоинством.

Глаза быстро привыкли к полумраку, и она увидела, что в комнате находятся трое: Г'Вал и На'Тран, с ехидными улыбками на лицах. Третий… тут На'Тот напряглась. Третий из присутствующих не был нарном.

— Позвольте представить вам нашего сотрудника, — произнес Г'Вал, поворачиваясь к невысокой темноволосой женщине-землянке, одетой в нарнский мундир. — Это мисс Джанис Доггерти, телепат с уровнем Р-12, любезно помогающая нам в расследованиях подобного рода.

На'Тот поджала губы и сдержанно поклонилась. То, что они проводили допросы с участием телепатов, стало для нее неожиданностью. Вряд ли Комитет открыто сотрудничал с земным Пси-Корпусом. Значит, мисс Доггерти была одной из тех беглых телепатов, о которых упоминал в своих записках Г'Кар…

— Полагаю, вы не будете возражать против сканирования, — продолжал Г'Вал, указав ей на кресло перед столом. — Особенно учитывая, в чем именно вас подозревают. Если центавриане заложили в ваш разум какие-либо телепатические команды или установки, только другой телепат сможет их обнаружить.

— И только телепат уровня Р-12 в состоянии их убрать, — произнесла женщина по-нарнски, сухо улыбнувшись. А потом плавно скользнула за кресло. — Не волнуйтесь, гражданка На'Тот. Я не собираюсь проводить глубокое сканирование, это слишком болезненная и опасная вещь. Я буду читать только ваши поверхностные мысли, исключительно, чтобы подтвердить, говорите вы правду или нет. Наверняка вы уже сталкивались с такой процедурой во время коммерческих или дипломатических переговоров, когда работали на «Вавилоне 5»? Предстоящий допрос будет протекать в том же духе.

— Присядьте, — сказал Г'Вал, когда увидел, что На'Тот проигнорировала его жест.

Она медленно опустилась в кресло. На'Тран сидел за столом, что-то помечая в планшете.

— Нам придется зафиксировать вас во избежание слишком бурных реакций на сканирование, — сказал Г'Вал и, взяв руки На'Тот, заставил ее положить их на подлокотники. А потом щелкнул металлическими зажимами. Наклонился и повторил эти действия с ее ногами.

На'Тот засопела, стиснув зубы. Сердце ее бешено забилось.

 _Успокойтесь_ , — мягко произнесла мисс Доггерти, стоя за ее спиной. — _Это делается для вашего же блага. И вашей безопасности._

На'Тот не сразу осознала, что эти слова прозвучали в ее голове. И дернулась, рванувшись из своих пут. Зажимы зазвенели, впившись в ее руки и ноги.

 _Успокойтесь! Блокируя меня, вы только причиняете себе ненужный вред._

На'Тот заставила себя замереть. Но мысли все еще путались в панике.

Она увидела, что Г'Вал и На'Тран внимательно смотрят на нее. Точнее, на стоявшую позади нее телепатку.

— Нет-нет, это не следствие телепатического программирования, — ответила мисс Доггерти. — Это реакция того, кто уже подвергался глубокому сканированию. Центаврианские телепаты проделывали это с вашими пленниками довольно… бесцеремонно. А разум нарнов чувствителен к таким вторжениям. Требуется терпение, чтобы преодолеть вашу естественную блокировку. Не думаю, что центавриане тратили на это время. Но мои методы не такие.

 _Я не причиню вам зла._

 _Расслабьтесь._

На'Тот почувствовала, будто невидимая рука легла ей на плечо. И напряжение, от которого свело все мышцы, вдруг исчезло.

— Думаю, она готова к допросу, — спокойно сказала мисс Доггерти.

На'Тот не могла видеть ее, только слышать.

Зато оба дознавателя Комитета были перед ней, как на ладони.

Г'Вал взял планшет и подошел к ней, остановившись напротив.

— Мы будем задавать вам вопросы, гражданка На'Тот. А вы постарайтесь отвечать на них как можно быстрее и четче. Да или нет. Вы должны ответить на _все_ вопросы, какими бы странными они не показались. Вам ясно?

На'Тот кивнула.

— Рад видеть вас такой сговорчивой сегодня. Тогда приступим! Назовите ваше имя!..

На'Тот пришла в себя оттого, что кто-то схватил ее за плечи и тряс. Кто-то очень сильный.

— Очнитесь! На'Тот, вы меня слышите?

Она попробовала открыть глаза, но почувствовала сильнейшую тошноту и головокружение.

Далекий женский голос резко произнес возле нее:

— Я же приказала вам прекратить допрос! Надо было остановиться сразу!

— Ничего страшного не произошло. Процедура крайне неприятная, согласен. Но зато мы получили ответы на интересующие нас вопросы…

— Надеюсь, вы ими подавитесь!

Теперь голос был мужским, дрожавшим от гнева.

— Я забираю ее отсюда. И только попробуйте меня остановить!

— Давайте обойдемся без драматизма. Вы можете быть свободны, гражданин Та'Лон. Как и наша подозреваемая.

— Не смейте ее так называть, вы, ублюдки!

— Та'Лон, успокойся… — снова женский голос. — С ними мы можем разобраться и позже, а сейчас надо позаботиться о На'Тот…

— Если хотите, мы сами отправим послу Г'Кару полный отчет о допросе, чтобы развеять все его опасения. Уверены, он одобрит наши методы…

— Н-не смейте!

На'Тот попыталась встать, все еще чувствуя, как кто-то поддерживает ее за плечи. Но вместо этого живот снова свело спазмом, и она согнулась пополам, стараясь сдержать тошноту.

Когда дурнота немного отпустила, она подняла голову и увидела мисс Доггерти, которая стояла, прижавшись к стене. Телепатка была очень бледной и прижимала руку ко рту.

— Мисс? — На'Тот постепенно различала голоса присутствующих. Этот принадлежал На'Трану.

— Все в порядке, — сказала мисс Доггерти, махнув рукой. — Настолько, насколько это сейчас возможно…

На'Тот услышала громкий вздох рядом с собой. Повернула голову и увидела Та'Лона.

— Пойдемте отсюда, — сказал он сквозь зубы. — Надеюсь, теперь они от вас отстанут!

На'Тот чувствовала себя странно. Некоторые моменты допроса отчетливо мелькали в памяти, но другие… исчезали в пустоте.

— Я… предательница? — сипло спросила она. Ноги отказывались ей служить, и Та'Лон подхватил ее на руки и понес.

Она слышала, как позади идет Ли'Тар и продолжает что-то возмущенно высказывать в адрес Г'Вала и На'Трана.

— Нет, с вами все в порядке… — очень напряженным голосом ответил Та'Лон. — Мыслестранница ничего не обнаружила. Ничего из того, что центавриане обычно закладывают в сознание пленников. Так что вам не нужно больше опасаться, что оно вас предаст.

— Рада… это слышать…

На'Тот оглянулась через его плечо на мисс Доггерти.

Телепатка качала головой, отвечая одному из нарнов.

— Боюсь, на сегодня это все. Еще одного такого допроса я не выдержу…

Больше На'Тот ничего не услышала, потому что Та'Лон вышел в коридор, держа ее на руках…


	15. Тайны души (Secrets of the soul)

**Тайны души**

— Я ведь предупреждала, что проводить дознание сейчас — плохая идея, — тихо говорила Ли'Тар, расхаживая кругами по комнате. — И оказалась права.

— Все настолько плохо? — спросил Та'Лон, потирая подбородок. Он пришел навестить На'Тот перед своим отъездом на «Вавилон 5», а заодно и проверить, в каком она состоянии после общения со следователями Комитета.

Ли'Тар мрачно кивнула.

— Я всего лишь медик, Та'Лон, — сказала она печально. — Я умею лечить раны и болезни тела, но не души. Физически она в порядке, все, что ей нужно делать — это тренировать мышцы, чтобы они могли вернуться в прежнее состояние. Но вот душа ее… Ты же был там, при допросе, ты сам все слышал и видел. Эти раны слишком глубоки и затянутся не скоро. Если вообще заживут. Только время способно справиться с такой болью. Возможно, На'Тот было бы легче, если бы она верила в Г'Квана или в Г'Лана — хоть во что-нибудь. Вера дает опору душе, дает цель в жизни. Но ты же знаешь На'Тот. Она отказывалась говорить со жрецами в госпитале, не хочет этого и сейчас. Когда пациент находится в таком состоянии, излишнее давление и расспросы сделают только хуже. Надо было подождать хотя бы еще полгода, Та'Лон. Возможно, тогда она бы сама заговорила. А теперь…

Ли'Тар покачала головой.

— Я не знаю, что делать. Со мной она разговаривать не хочет. Да, ей стало хуже. Она снова почти не спит и… — доктор тяжело вздохнула, потерев переносицу, — опять замкнулась в себе, как в первые дни после возвращения на Нарн. Я, конечно, не видела ее тогда, но врачи в госпитале оставили подробные записи о том периоде. Так что приходится снова держать ее на успокоительных.

— И все же я попробую с ней поговорить, — сказал Та'Лон, шагнув к двери в ее спальню.

Ли'Тар покачала головой.

— Я бы не советовала ее тревожить сейчас.

— Она спит?

— Нет, но…

— Вот и хорошо.

Та'Лон толкнул дверь, быстро улыбнувшись встревоженной Ли'Тар.

— Я бы не стал настаивать, если бы не уезжал на «Вавилон 5». Боюсь, другой возможности в ближайшее время у меня не будет.

На'Тот открыла глаза, услышав знакомые голоса за дверью, и медленно села в постели, откинув одеяло. Попыталась вспомнить, сколько проспала после визита в здание Комитета. Судя по затуманенности сознания, Ли'Тар опять вколола ей успокоительное.

— Та'Лон! — хрипло позвала она, спустив ноги на пол. — Что случилось?

Ей удалось подняться, хотя во всем теле ощущалась противная слабость. Ли'Тар объясняла ей причину, но сейчас трудно было думать об этом. Что-то связанное со старой травмой, полученной еще в момент бомбардировок. Тогда ее довольно чувствительно швырнуло взрывной волной на каменные ступени лестницы Дворца Кха'Ри. Сканирование, проведенное в госпитале, показало, что в результате этого она получила несколько переломов. И повредила позвоночник. За время пребывания в центаврианском плену все зажило, конечно. Но из-за атрофии мышц нагрузка на спину возросла. Поэтому некоторое время ей придется мириться с вот такой внезапной слабостью ног. Ли'Тар заверяла, что рано или поздно это пройдет. Главное, набраться терпения и не переставать тренироваться. Когда мышцы спины окрепнут, станет легче.

На'Тот прошла к двери, порадовавшись, что головокружения сегодня прекратились. Ноги подкосились, как всегда, неожиданно, и она упала бы, но Та'Лон оказался рядом и поймал ее.

— А вы упрямая, — укорил он ее, посмотрев в глаза.

— Потому и выжила, — ответила она откровенно.

На'Тот все еще чувствовала себя неловко после того допроса. Как и предупреждали дознаватели, вопросы были очень неприятными. Но отвечать на них пришлось. Пришлось рассказывать, как именно были казнены члены Кха'Ри, попавшие в плен вместе с ней. Вспоминать о тех «развлечениях», что император Картажье придумывал для каждого нарнского пленника по вечерам. И подробно поведать о том, как Г'Кар и Моллари вытащили ее из тюрьмы. О проклятом центаврианском платье, в которое ей пришлось нарядиться, потому что такова была задумка Лондо Моллари. Безумие и издевательство, но Г'Кар это одобрил. _Г'Кар не был пленником в том дворце, и он охранял Моллари._ Это не укладывалось в ее голове. Он разговаривал с центаврианином спокойно, как с другом. И продолжил общение с ним, даже после того, как узнал, что случилось с ней. А потом был фарс с переодеванием, в результате которого они покинули императорский дворец и добрались до посадочной площадки.

Следователи проявили настойчивость и дотошность. Спрашивали, спрашивали и спрашивали, сводя ее с ума…

— Вам должно быть неприятно прикасаться к той, кто рядилась в центаврианские тряпки, — проворчала она, отстранившись от Та'Лона. — К центаврианской игрушке…

Да, телепатическое сканирование ничего не подтвердило. Формально она не была предательницей. Но не стоило питать иллюзий относительно решения Комитета. Никто здесь, на Нарне, не примет ее. Да, они будут слушать слова Г'Кара и исполнять его волю. Будут относиться к ней вежливо, возможно, даже изобразят почтение. Но это максимум, на что ей стоит рассчитывать. Все знали, что Комитет допрашивал ее. И значит, подозрение в предательстве всегда будет тянуться за ней, как тень…

— Что вы говорите такое? — возмущенно ответил Та'Лон.

На'Тот лишь качнула головой. Лицо его на мгновение скрылось в темноте. Опять нелады со зрением? Ли'Тар говорила и об этом. За годы пребывания в камере ее глаза отвыкли от света, и, чтобы компенсировать отсутствие визуальных раздражителей, сознание стало проецировать образы… что-то сродни галлюцинациям.

«Это последствия сенсорной депривации. Они тоже должны пройти. Через какое-то время», — заверяла ее Ли'Тар.

— Я ведь хотела умереть, — сказала На'Тот, повернув голову на звук голоса Та'Лона. — Там, в тюрьме. Возможностей у меня было мало, цепи ограничивали движения. Помню, что отказалась от еды и воды. Это был самый простой путь, хоть и неприятный… так мне тогда казалось. Голодовка длилась несколько дней… может, больше. Не знаю. Не помню. Но потом Леро, гвардеец, что охранял меня, заметил, что я ничего не ем, и принял меры. Стал кормить меня внутривенно. Я была слишком слаба, чтобы сопротивляться или выдергивать капельницы. Слишком слаба, чтобы свернуть ему шею. Не знаю, зачем он так старался, чтобы я выжила. Скорее всего, боялся, что его накажут за невыполнение приказа императора. Было так мерзко постоянно отбиваться от него и каждый раз проигрывать этот бой, поэтому через несколько дней я снова согласилась питаться обычным способом.

— Не надо вспоминать об этом, — мягко сказал Та'Лон. Его лицо постепенно проступало во мраке. — Больше никто не будет требовать от вас всех этих подробностей. Я обещаю.

— Гвардеец оказался упрямее меня, — она нервно хохотнула. — Такие вот дела! Мне хотелось вывести его из себя, выбесить, тогда, возможно, он мог бы меня пристрелить, как они пристрелили советника Кха'Мака. Но и этой радости он мне не доставил, увы…

— На'Тот… — почти жалобно произнес Та'Лон, пытаясь перебить ее. Но она не унималась, улыбаясь.

— Знаете, возможно, именно этого и добивался Картажье, когда посадил меня в тот карцер, — сказала она, фыркнув. — Он хотел, чтобы я осталась в живых, в то время как все вокруг меня умирали. Чтобы я сошла с ума, как и он. А ведь он был безумен, Та'Лон. В этом нет никаких сомнений. Хотел, чтобы я осталась в живых, но не могла вернуться назад. Потому что наш народ не примет того, кто побывал в плену у центавриан. Не примет. Никогда. _Ни-ког-да_!

Она рассмеялась, безумно и дико.

В комнату заглянула Ли'Тар и тревожно посмотрела на нее. Но Та'Лон качнул головой, махнув рукой. Врач прикрыла дверь, оставив их вдвоем.

— Это вовсе не так, и вы это знаете, — сказал он, положив руку на плечо На'Тот.

Она вздрогнула от этого прикосновения и отшатнулась, в ее глазах вспыхнула ярость.

— Знаю? О-о, я-то знаю, Та'Лон! Знаю! — она повысила голос. — Но сомневаюсь, что вы это поймете. Вы все просто не представляете, каково это… Это невозможно представить! И невозможно забыть! Как и простить…

Та'Лон тяжело вздохнул, убрав руку. Некоторое время смотрел куда-то поверх нее, кусая губы. В комнате было темно, так что На'Тот почти не видела выражения его лица.

— Что там говорить о народе… Даже моя семья не сможет меня принять, — продолжала На'Тот, снова заговорив тихим, срывающимся голосом. — Особенно, если они узнают о том, что было на допросе. И о том, что творилось там, в плену… Это… слишком постыдно, слишком… отвратительно. Мне действительно надо было умереть, Та'Лон. В этом была бы хоть толика чести и достоинства. Но я… недостойна даже этого. Недостойна хорошей смерти, как и все Потерянные.

Та'Лон посмотрел на нее, а потом взял ее за руку, заставив вздрогнуть.

— И все же я могу это представить, На'Тот. Очень даже могу.

Она скривила губы в нервной улыбке.

Та'Лон присел возле ее кровати, продолжая держать ее за руку.

— И в моей жизни бывали моменты, когда мне хотелось умереть. Когда я лежал в медотсеке на «Вавилоне 5», то в те редкие минуты, когда приходил в себя, просил врачей убить меня. Вы знали об этом?

На'Тот кивнула. Память у нее всегда была очень детальная, эйдетическая, поэтому в голове мгновенно всплыли воспоминания о тех днях. Действительно, врачи станции сообщили ей о том, что нарнский пилот — пациент довольно сложный, и не только из-за своих ран, которые оказались достаточно тяжелыми: три сломанных ребра, одно из которых проткнуло легкое, вызвав сильное кровотечение. Им пришлось держать его на транквилизаторах, но вовсе не из-за боли, а потому что он пытался покончить с собой, когда приходил в сознание. Или требовал, чтобы его убили.

— Я проторчал в госпитале на Нарне почти полгода, — сказал Та'Лон. — И вовсе не из-за каких-то сломанных ребер, На'Тот. С ранами, причиненными телу, разобрались довольно быстро. Но были вещи гораздо серьезнее. То, что почти не поддавалось исцелению.

Он постучал пальцем по своему лбу.

— Это мои воспоминания. Я провел на проклятом корабле стрейбов больше времени, чем Шеридан. Не знаю, насколько сильно ему досталось, мы не говорили об этом тогда… и не говорили об этом после. Никогда. О таких вещах всегда трудно говорить. Думаю, вы это знаете.

Та'Лон криво улыбнулся. На'Тот посмотрела ему в глаза, сглотнув. И кивнула.

— Но я скажу вам сейчас. Будем считать это… ответным жестом в ответ на вашу… откровенность там… на допросе Комитета. Что вам известно об инциденте с кораблем стрейбов?

На'Тот потерла висок, вспоминая.

— Не очень много, если честно. Вы были без сознания почти все время, так что нам пришлось опираться лишь на рассказ Шеридана. Мы знали, что стрейбы собирали представителей разных рас, как образцы... знали, что они проводили над ними различные… опыты, — тут ее голос чуть дрогнул, но она быстро взяла себя в руки и продолжила: — Проверяли болевой порог, реакции в различных ситуациях… чтобы лучше узнать потенциального противника и способы воздействия на него.

Та'Лон кивнул.

— Да, примерно так все и было. По крайней мере, мы поняли их действия именно так. Об истинных мотивах стрейбов можно только догадываться. Большую часть времени в том плену я провел в одиночестве. Они не позволяли пленникам общаться между собой или видеть друг друга. Исключая те эксперименты, в которых изучали наше… взаимодействие.

Он помолчал некоторое время, разглядывая свои руки.

— То, что они делали, было ужасно, На'Тот. Я всегда считал себя хозяином своей судьбы. Верил, если действовать правильно и последовательно, не позволяя срываться или поддаваться слишком бурным эмоциям, то можно справиться с любой проблемой, любым препятствием. Верил в себя, понимаете?

На'Тот медленно кивнула, замерев.

— Но там, на их корабле… вся эта моя вера и уверенность превратилась в ничто. Рассыпалась в прах. И стрейбы добились этого всего за три-четыре своих эксперимента. У них был большой опыт в таких вещах…

Та'Лон коротко хохотнул, но тут же оборвал смех, мрачно уставившись перед собой.

— Я не знаю, сколько дней пробыл у них в плену. Мне показалось — вечность. Потом мне сказали, что это длилось всего дней пять, не больше. Но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы уничтожить меня. Если не физически, то морально. Все, во что я верил, они сумели разрушить или извратить. Все самое лучшее во мне было растоптано, а самое худшее вытащено наружу. Я… узнал о себе много такого, чего никогда не хотел знать. И почти все это пугало меня. Я… уже не был нарном, когда Шеридан спас мое тело с того корабля. Вот почему я не назвал ему свое имя и отказывался называть его потом, на станции. Стрейбы вырвали мою душу, На'Тот, и раздавили, как скорлупу ореха. А тело заставили служить себе. Они посадили мне на голову какое-то отвратительное устройство, _ну'шаккар_ , как назвал его Шеридан. Оно контролировало меня, каждый мой шаг, каждое мое движение. Причиняло невыносимую боль, если я пытался сопротивляться. Я видел все, был в сознании. Но не был хозяином своего тела. Стрейбы стравливали пленников, видимо, проверяя наш болевой порог и пределы выносливости. Я дрался. Много. Несколько боев подряд, На'Тот. И я убивал. Сначала я пытался сопротивляться. Как и мои бедные противники. Но устройство было сильнее. И я был сильным, очень сильным. Я убивал тех, кого мне подсылали, постепенно убедив себя в том, что для них смерть будет благом, избавлением. Я и сам хотел умереть. Но они не позволяли мне причинить себе вред. Мое тело все еще было им нужно. Я был… хорошим образцом для экспериментов.

Та'Лон устало засмеялся.

— А потом меня натравили на Шеридана. Конечно, тогда я не знал его имени. Видел перед собой обычного землянина. Но бой с ним все же отличался от других поединков. Я понял это не сразу. Только после того, как землянин попытался со мной заговорить. Стрейбы не посадили на него контролирующее устройство! Я не знаю, почему они так поступили. Прежде оба участника боя носили на голове эти проклятые штуки. И когда я понял, что Шеридан не под контролем, то решил, что это мой шанс. Мой шанс с этим всем покончить. Я стал сопротивляться командам устройства. Это было очень трудно, очень больно. Но мне было все равно, На'Тот. Я молил Шеридана о смерти. Но он оказался слишком упрямым и слишком… мягким. Нарн бы понял меня тогда. Но вряд ли стоило ждать понимания от землянина. Они… более сентиментальные, чем мы, как вы знаете. Ценят любую жизнь, как он потом сказал мне в спасательной шлюпке. Даже если это просто тело… без души…

На'Тот положила руку ему на плечо. Она вдруг вспомнила своего деда, страдавшего от машины, которую Джа'Дур, Несущая Смерть, вмонтировала в его мозг. Он тоже постоянно молил своих родных о смерти. Постоянно просил убить его… до тех пор, пока не сумел сделать это сам…

Та'Лон кивнул, улыбнувшись.

— Мне хотелось умереть очень долго. Такой уж у меня характер, На'Тот. Если что-то вобью себе в голову, то не сверну, пока не осуществлю. Вот почему мне пришлось проторчать в госпитале дольше, чем предполагалось. Наверное, я нашел бы способ покончить с моей бессмысленной жизнью, если бы не один очень мудрый парень, лежавший со мной в палате. Госпиталь был военный, как вы понимаете, помимо меня, там лежало много раненых с фронта. Он отобрал у меня очередной нож, которым я пытался перерезать себе горло, и сказал, что я не имею права так поступать, хотя бы потому, что моя жизнь мне не принадлежит. Капитан Шеридан спас меня, спас мое тело, то, что осталось от нарна по имени Та'Лон. И он же властен и над жизнью этого тела. Так сказал мне тот воин, да благословят его мученики и пророки. Убив себя, я оскорблю и предам его. Если уж мне так хочется сдохнуть, то пусть меня убьет Шеридан. Я тогда был сильно не в себе, На'Тот, но эти слова подействовали. И я решил, что должен жить, чтобы потом вернуться на станцию и вверить свою судьбу в руки моего спасителя.

Он помолчал снова, а потом посмотрел ей в глаза.

— Так что я знаю, каково это, На'Тот. И понимаю. Понимаю, как трудно и больно снова вставать на ноги после того, как жизнь жестоко приложила тебя о землю. И каково — быть совершенно беспомощным и ничего не контролировать. Но… такое случается. Невозможно управлять всем на свете. Никто не всемогущ. И любой может упасть. Вам не нужно стыдиться или ненавидеть себя за эту слабость. Конечно, смерть выглядит заманчивым выходом. Ведь для того, чтобы жить, нужно больше мужества.

На'Тот встрепенулась при этих его словах.

— Но можно попытаться, раз уж судьба дала такой шанс, — Та'Лон улыбнулся ей, очень мягко и доверительно. — Но надо понимать, что этот бой не выиграть в одиночку. Не стыдитесь принимать помощь от других, На'Тот. Чтобы встать на ноги, нужна опора. Мне помог тот воин в госпитале. Теперь я должен вернуть этот долг тому, кто наиболее в этом нуждается. И я вижу, что вам это нужно. Вот моя рука.

Он предложил ей ладонь. На'Тот положила свою руку на нее.

— Вот так уже лучше. Вы сильная и сможете с этим справиться. Но будет легче, если выбрать цель. То, ради чего стоит жить. Хотя бы еще несколько дней. Я тогда сосредоточился на капитане Шеридане. Это помогло пережить самые мрачные дни. Уверен, у вас тоже найдется что-то подобное. Или кто-то. А если нет… то я могу предложить вам кое-что. Вряд ли это подойдет для воплощения смысла жизни, но я надеюсь, все равно немного вас порадует.

На'Тот задумалась о том, есть ли такая цель в ее жизни. Но потом встрепенулась, услышав его последние слова.

— О, и что же это такое?

— Я подыскал для вас дом, как вы и просили.

— Действительно, отличная новость. Мне хочется поскорее переехать отсюда, чтобы не мозолить глаза моим родственникам. Они не заслуживают, чтобы под одной крышей с ними жила… центаврианская прислужница. Это может испортить репутацию героев войны и сопротивления, как вы знаете.

Та'Лон услышал, как Ли'Тар в коридоре испустила тихий стон.

— Дом еще недостроен. Мы могли бы съездить в Моксток, взглянуть на него. Если он придется вам по душе, его можно приобрести.

— Отличная мысль, Та'Лон. Я хочу его увидеть.

— Я против! — Ли'Тар не выдержала и вошла к ним. — Слишком много для нее за эти дни, Та'Лон! Ее здоровье…

— Не станет лучше, пока я тут валяюсь, — перебила ее На'Тот. И повернулась к нему: — Отвезите меня туда! Мне бы хотелось все это уладить до вашего отлета на «Вавилон 5».

— Мне тоже, поэтому я и пришел, — ответил Та'Лон. А потом быстро обернулся к Ли'Тар и выразительно на нее посмотрел. — Я прослежу за ней. Мы вернемся быстро. Обещаю!

Поездка в Моксток была недолгой, но очень насыщенной. Дом, который Та'Лон подыскал для нее, стоял на отшибе от других. И он не был похож на обычные серые и безликие здания-коробки, которые поспешно возводились по всему Нарну, чтобы дать кров тем, у кого не было жилья.

— Дом в старом стиле! — прошептала На'Тот, когда Та'Лон опустил ее на землю возле каменного фундамента. — Такие еще строят?

— Да, для тех, кто не желает расставаться с прошлым и помнят о своих корнях, — ответил он. — Вы можете сами выбирать, каким именно он будет. Указать, сколько ходов-выходов строить. Где будут находиться те или иные комнаты.

— Замечательно. Просто чудесно, — ответила На'Тот, проводя рукой по стене. — Но это ведь чудовищно дорого.

Та'Лон кивнул.

— Но вы можете позволить себе это, — сказал он тихо.

— И позволю, — ответила она, чуть насупившись. — Раз уж посол Г'Кар был так добр ко мне. Да, Та'Лон, я хочу купить этот дом.

— Его строительство займет больше времени, чем обычно. Но оно того стоит.

— Да, я готова ждать.

— Я займусь этим вопросом немедленно, — сказал он.

На'Тот вздохнула. Они еще немного полюбовались домом, а потом направились обратно к флаеру. Та'Лону снова пришлось ее нести на руках.

— Завтра я улетаю на станцию, — сказал он, усадив ее на сидение рядом с собой. — Если у вас есть письма для посла Г'Кара, я мог бы их передать.

— Не думаю, что у меня здесь так много новостей, которые нужно было бы ему сообщать, — ответила На'Тот с горькой усмешкой. — И помните, вы обещали мне…

— Не говорить о Комитете, помню, — перебил ее Та'Лон. А потом добавил, чуть замявшись: — Я не стану говорить о том, что они делали с вами. Но я должен предупредить его о том, что эти ребята злоупотребляют своим положением. Иначе они так и будут обвинять невинных в преступлениях, которых те не совершали…

Она тяжело вздохнула.

— А вы действительно ужасно упрямый.

— Зовите меня просто — Та'Лон. Хорошо?

— Хорошо. Та'Лон… — она повторила, насмешливо глядя ему в глаза. — Если увидишь Г'Кара, передай ему, что я не настолько важная персона, чтобы приставлять ко мне телохранителя. Твой меч и твоя сила нужны ему больше, чем мне.

— Вы неправы, госпожа…

— На'Тот. Я же просила раньше называть меня просто — На'Тот.

Она взяла его за руку и сжала пальцы.

— Та'Лон, пожалуйста, оставайся рядом с Г'Каром и охраняй его. Кто знает, что могут выкинуть чокнутые фанатики, которые бегают по станции, цитируя его книгу? Мне неспокойно при одной мысли об этом. Ты ведь обещал выполнять мои просьбы. И теперь я прошу об этом.

Та'Лон тряхнул головой. И тяжело вздохнул.

— Я позабочусь о его безопасности. Тебе нечего бояться.

— Вот и хорошо. Удачной тебе поездки на «Вавилон 5», Та'Лон.

Дальше они летели молча, На'Тот смотрела в окно флаера на проносящуюся под ними землю.

«Моя жизнь принадлежит тому, кто вытащил мое тело из той камеры. И я должна вернуть долг чести Г'Кару. Чтобы сделать это лично, нужно поправиться и снова научиться стоять на ногах. А пока что… придется последить, чтобы его охраняли достаточно хорошо».


	16. Бессонница (Insomia)

**Бессонница**

Через пару дней после отъезда Та'Лона в доме объявился На'Ир, снова сбежавший из госпиталя. Ли'Тар сурово отчитала его за своеволие, возмущенная таким пренебрежением не только к своему здоровью, но и к труду врачей.

— Ты должен выполнять наши указания безоговорочно и четко, если хочешь вернуться в строй! — шипела она. — Но, похоже, тебе больше по душе оставаться калекой.

На'Ир виновато сопел, слушая ее. Но потом ответил, что чувствовал бы себя спокойнее рядом с родичами, зная, что никто их не потревожит.

— Глупый, неужели ты думаешь, что я не в состоянии постоять за себя и На'Тот?! — воскликнула Ли'Тар возмущенно.

— Конечно, я верю, что ты можешь защитить себя и мою кузину, — поспешил успокоить ее На'Ир, — но все же мне лучше быть здесь, особенно когда…

— Когда — _что_? — резко переспросила Ли'Тар.

На'Ир замялся.

— Когда никого больше нет рядом, кроме меня, — ответил он, наконец.

— В таком состоянии от тебя все равно мало толку! — процедила Ли'Тар сквозь зубы и ушла, бормоча проклятия под нос.

В какой-то мере она была права. Чтобы протез На'Ира начал работать нормально, требовалось много операций, и та, через которую он прошел на днях, была далеко не последней. Теперь ему предстояла долгая реабилитация, и в течение всего этого времени не рекомендовалось перегружать руку.

Более того, если Ли'Тар не успевала вовремя вколоть ему обезболивающее, через некоторое время боль начинала сводить его с ума.

Из-за этого На'Ир почти не спал в последние дни.

— Не дом, а лазарет! — сердито шипела Ли'Тар, обходя поутру своих пациентов.

На'Тот чувствовала себя очень неловко из-за того, что вынуждает жену кузена возиться еще и с ней. Ли'Тар явно уставала, хоть и старалась скрывать это изо всех сил.

— Послушай, доверь мне хотя бы ночное дежурство, — сказала она, не выдержав. — Я же все равно не сплю, так пусть это время будет проведено с пользой. Посижу с На'Иром, прослежу, чтобы принимал обезболивающее по графику. Знаю, он упрямый идиот, но я могу быть еще упрямее. А тебе надо как следует отдохнуть и набраться сил.

Тут На'Тот говорила правду: после допроса Комитета ее бессонница усилилась. А если и удавалось заснуть, то начинали мучить кошмары.

— Я предупреждала, что тебе лучше повременить с тем обследованием, но меня тут никто не слушает, — ворчала Ли'Тар.

— На'Тот говорит дело, жена, я могу всю ночь рассказывать ей про наши приключения в дальней разведке, пока она не заснет на самом интересном месте, — с усмешкой произнес На'Ир, стараясь не тревожить ноющую руку.

Ли'Тар закатила глаза, фыркнув. Но потом махнула рукой.

— Хорошо, хуже уже не будет. Надеюсь, что она все же заснет, а не попытается тебя прибить. Выбери историю покороче.

Ночью, впервые после долгого перерыва разразилась гроза, так что На'Тот была рада, что кузен оказался рядом. Его присутствие помогало держать себя в руках. Хотя скрыть дрожь, пробегавшую по телу при каждом раскате грома, было очень трудно.

— Были мы как-то на такой планете, где грозы никогда не прекращались, — сказал На'Ир, поймав шприц, выскользнувший из рук На'Тот. — Красивое было зрелище… и жуткое одновременно.

— Воплощение ночного кошмара, — ответила На'Тот мрачно.

— Но планеторазрушители Теней все же были страшнее, — тихо ответил На'Ир, сделав себе укол, а потом потянулся, чтобы зажечь еще пару свечей. — Под конец войны Тени сошли с ума, так же как и ворлонцы, и уничтожали целые миры при помощи своих чудовищных технологий. Я видел несколько записей с зондов-разведчиков. Ужасное и дикое зрелище. Надеюсь, такое больше не повторится. Теперь эти твари ушли далеко за Предел. Все, до единой.

— Каково это — воевать против них? — спросила На'Тот, подсев к нему поближе.

— В этом не было никакого героизма, — мрачно ответил На'Ир, глядя на свечу. — Каждый раз приходилось преодолевать сильнейший страх. Мне трудно объяснить это чувство, На'Тот. Но когда крейсер Теней оказывался рядом… мы все слышали крик в своем разуме, отвратительный, полный тоски и боли. Он вызывал оцепенение, желание развернуться и бежать без оглядки. Возможно, это была какая-то их хитрая технология, которую мы не понимали. И уже не поймем. Но если преодолеть панический страх, если продолжить бой, то вскоре понимаешь, что они уязвимы… и что их можно уничтожить. Капитан Шеридан подал нам пример. Нашел их слабое место. Надеюсь, он простил нас за наше малодушие в первых боях.

— Какое малодушие? — удивленно спросила На'Тот, осторожно положив голову на его плечо.

На'Ир тяжело вздохнул.

— Мы чуть не отказали ему в военной поддержке, когда он просил нас выступить вместе против Теней. Мне стыдно до сих пор, что отец и старшие офицеры «Г'Тока» приняли именно такое решение. Они не хотели терять корабль. Ведь он был последней надеждой на освобождение нашего мира. Слава Г'Лану, потом отец одумался. Неизвестно, чем бы закончился тот бой, если бы Шеридан вел его в одиночку…

На'Ир замолчал на мгновение и посмотрел на нее.

— Вот почему «Г'Ток» теперь один из крейсеров Нарнского Режима, участвующих в патрулировании пространства возле «Вавилона 5». Это меньшее, чем мы можем отплатить Шеридану за то, что он для нас сделал. Хотел бы я быть сейчас там, на борту…

И он вздохнул.

За окном снова загремело, и На'Тот, вздрогнув, прижалась к нему.

— Успокойся, гроза уже идет на убыль, — мягко сказал он ей.

На'Тот фыркнула, толкнув его в плечо.

— Эй, братец, помню, были и такие времена, когда мне приходилось тебя успокаивать.

— Да, в Драксшоте, когда мы были детьми, — ответил он. — Давно это было. Но я помню, да. Тогда я тоже плохо спал по ночам. И мешал спать тебе. Но твои успокоительные пинки были весьма… _вдохновляющими_.

На'Тот пихнула его кулаком в бок, фыркнув. На'Ир негромко засмеялся, чуть дернувшись.

— Но я все равно благодарен тебе за то, что терпела мое нытье, — сказал он. — И не говорила об этом тетке или своему отцу. Дядя Ша'Тот принялся бы меня жалеть и утешать, а тетя Ла'Эт — читать мне нравоучения. Боюсь, в те дни мне не хотелось ни того, ни другого.

— Тебе снились кошмары, да? Из-за того, что случилось на Хайлаке-7? — спросила она.

На'Тот почувствовала легкий стыд за свое поведение в детстве.

Тогда она была гораздо глупее и эгоистичнее и не понимала половины того, что пытались ей рассказать взрослые. Все, что ее тогда беспокоило — это то, что все внимание и сочувствие ее родичи обратили на кузена, которого к ним в поместье привез его отец, дядя На'Кал. На'Ир был старше ее года на два, но выглядел заморенным и робким. И все время молчал, затравленно глядя по сторонам, как молодой дикий он'вик1.

На'Тот сразу стала его дразнить и задирать. Он большую часть времени не отвечал на ее выпады, лишь иногда срывался и бросался в яростную драку.

Особенно сильно они поссорились, когда На'Тот узнала, что кузен прошел церемонию Обретения Имени еще до того, как ему исполнилось десять лет. Она не могла представить, за какие заслуги этому трусу оказали такую честь?

— Я понимаю, что сейчас не самое лучшее время, чтобы оставлять моего сына здесь, — сказал тогда На'Кал в беседе с ее отцом и теткой, — но кроме вас у меня никого нет… больше нет. Увы, на военных крейсерах запрещено находиться таким маленьким детям, иначе бы мы с женой взяли бы его с собой...

— Не извиняйся, конечно, мы позаботимся о твоем сыне, — перебил его Ша'Тот. — Он будет у нас в безопасности.

— Хотя, конечно, придется поломать голову над тем, как прокормить еще один рот, — язвительно пробормотала Ла'Эт. Но Ша'Тот толкнул ее в бок и повторил еще раз, погромче:

— Я буду заботиться о твоем сыне, как о своем. Даю слово.

На'Кал взволнованно улыбнулся и обнял своего двоюродного брата.

— Я у вас в долгу.

Тетка промолчала, насупившись.

Ее тоже можно было понять — в то время вокруг уже который год царила сильная засуха, и жители окрестных селений страдали от голода.

Но На'Кал привез к ним своего ребенка не от праздной жизни. Еще недавно На'Ир вместе с остальными детьми жил в семье их деда, На'Шота, на Хайлаке-7, одной из сельскохозяйственных нарнских колоний. Но после того, как дилгаре напали на эту планету и уничтожили почти всех жителей, Режиму Нарна пришлось оставить ее.

На'Ир был одним из немногих, кому удалось уцелеть после того нападения. Он скитался несколько дней в лесу возле уничтоженного поселка, прячась от дилгарских солдат. Видимо, потрясение от нападения было настолько серьезным, что он долгое время ничего не говорил о том, что там стряслось.

Единственное, чего родичам удалось от него добиться — это несколько слов: «убили… они убили их всех».

Дилгарская война вскоре закончилась, и Хайлак-7 снова освободили. Те, кто прибыл туда, чтобы выяснить, что сталось с колонистами, пришли в ужас от того, что там творилось.

Ша'Тот решил не мучить ребенка расспросами и остальным в семье запретил это делать.

— Со временем он сам все расскажет… если захочет. А сейчас ему лучше об этом забыть.

Жрецы решили, что Обретение Имени поможет мальчику прийти в себя. Поэтому провели для него церемонию на два года раньше срока.

Но На'Тот была слишком мала, чтобы понимать все эти вещи. Зато она видела, что отец все время обнимал На'Ира и ласково с ним разговаривал, каждый раз, когда у него было свободное время. И даже тетка, всегда злющая с ней, его не трогала. Это сводило ее с ума и заставляло цепляться к кузену по любой мелочи.

Из-за постоянного недоедания дети все время мерзли, даже летом, когда вокруг царила удушающая жара. Поэтому взрослые укладывали их спать вместе, чтобы им было теплее. На'Тот ненавидела это. Потому что На'Ир все время рыдал во сне, кричал и размахивал руками. Как сопливый младенец, еще не покинувший сумку.

Один раз она попыталась пожаловаться на это отцу, но он будто не услышал ее. Наоборот, даже слегка расстроился.

— Ему нужно больше внимания, чем мы можем сейчас дать, — пробормотал Ша'Тот грустно. — Но, увы, это все, что у нас есть. Ты могла бы помочь ему, вместо того, чтобы обижать.

— Помочь этому сопливому трусу? — насупилась она обиженно.

— На'Ир не трус, дочка, — вздохнул отец. — Он просто видел слишком много страшных вещей, которых нельзя видеть детям. Вместо того, чтобы лупить и задирать его, ты бы лучше попробовала его успокоить.

— Еще чего! — ревниво заворчала На'Тот.

Но потом, ближе к вечеру, вспомнила слова отца снова. Возможно, если она попробует успокоить На'Ира, папа станет относиться к ней лучше?

В ту ночь, когда кузен снова подскочил в постели с рыданиями, На'Тот не стала на него ворчать и шипеть, а осторожно и неуклюже обняла, укачивая. Это выглядело забавно, потому что он был старше и крупнее ее. Тем не менее, он успокоился и вскоре снова заснул.

— Да, тогда мне снился Хайлак-7 и то, что сотворили с нашими родичами проклятые дилгаре, — тихо ответил На'Ир. — Я уцелел только потому, что был в лесу вместе с дедом. Он давно обещал сводить меня на охоту. И вот тот день настал. Я был самым счастливым мальчишкой, великим охотником. До сих пор помню, как меня распирало от гордости. Мы уже возвращались к дому, когда услышали взрывы и выстрелы. Все случилось так быстро… лес был зеленым и мирным, а через мгновение все вокруг пылало. Последнее, что я помню: дедушка схватил меня за плечи и приказал спрятаться. «Что бы ни случилось, не выдавай себя. Не возвращайся в поселок. Если все сложится хорошо, я сам за тобой приду. Просто жди в нашем укромном месте!» — так он мне сказал, а потом ушел.

И я ждал, сделал все, как он мне приказал. Но дедушка не пришел. И никто из наших родичей тоже. Через несколько дней я рискнул выйти из убежища и отправиться в поселок.

На'Ир покачал головой.

— Дилгаре убили их всех, На'Тот. Но не сразу. Некоторые жители подверглись их гнусным пыткам и экспериментам. Я хотел отомстить… но что мог сделать восьмилетний ребенок против отряда вооруженных дилгарских солдат?

Он грустно засмеялся.

— Мне пришлось уйти от поселка глубоко в лес, потому что дилгаре почувствовали, что кто-то бродит вокруг. Некоторое время даже пытались меня поймать. Но лес пугал их. И они не осмеливались заходить в него слишком далеко.

На'Ир провел рукой по ее щеке.

— Иногда скучаю по тому лесу. Здесь, на Нарне, такого уже не увидишь. Деревья там, на Хайлаке, не такие, как наши. Огромные, уходящие в небо. Там часто шли дожди. И постоянно гремели грозы. Я не знал, сколько времени прошло, пока меня не обнаружили наши воины. Отец сказал, что я успел изрядно одичать к тому времени. И им пришлось долго меня ловить. Я кусался, как дикий он'вик. Помнишь, тетка так меня и звала?

На'Тот кивнула.

— Когда меня привезли на Нарн, я впал в отчаяние. Потому что никогда еще не видел такого ужасного и пустынного места. Наверное, я так до конца и не привык к этому. Но не знаю, доживем ли мы с тобой до того дня, когда здесь снова зашумят леса?

— Придется много поработать, — ответила она. — Но рано или поздно мы все восстановим.

— Да, но сначала нам надо залечить собственные раны, — сказал На'Ир, а потом осторожно обнял ее. — Думаю, мне пора вернуть долг, сестра. За те бессонные ночи, что ты провела со мной в детстве. Спи, и пусть гроза тебя не тревожит.

На'Тот тихо засмеялась, уткнувшись лицом в его плечо.

— А ведь я отомстила за деда и за тебя, знаешь? — сказала она негромко. — И все случилось так, как ты и говорил, когда мы с тобой мечтали о военной службе в космосе. Там, среди звезд, я нашла нашего кровного врага. Джа'Дур — Несущая смерть сама пришла ко мне в руки. Жаль, что мне не удалось прикончить ее лично. Но утешает мысль о том, что из-за меня были сорваны ее планы. Я хотела связаться с тобой и дядей, но вы были далеко в космосе, в очередном походе, так что известие о том, что наш шон'кар исполнен, запоздало…

— Вот так всегда, — мягко ответил он, притворяясь раздосадованным, — все время ты оказываешься впереди меня. Ничего, когда-нибудь я восстановлю справедливость!

* * *

1 он'вик — хищное нарнское животное.


	17. Звонок из Кха'Ри (Call from Kha'Ri)

**Звонок из Кха'Ри**

На'Тот удивленно смотрела на экран видеофона. Ли'Тар позвала ее рано утром, шепнув, что советник Д'Пар из Второго Круга хочет срочно с ней поговорить.

Это было неожиданно. В первые дни после возвращения на Нарн члены Кха'Ри интересовались ею, но больше потому, что Г'Кар просил позаботиться о ней, оставив весьма подробные инструкции. Она никогда не общалась ни с кем из Совета лично.

— Доброе утро, гражданка На'Тот, — Д'Пар вежливо улыбнулся ей с экрана.

Советник был очень стар, лицо его избороздили глубокие морщины, пятна на голове посветлели и выцвели, но взгляд алых глаз оставался властным и цепким.

— Как ваше самочувствие? Я слышал о ваших недавних… неприятностях с Комитетом, надеюсь, вы не приняли стандартную процедуру дознания слишком близко к сердцу?

На'Тот почтительно поклонилась ему, но, услышав его вопрос, почувствовала, как губы ее кривятся в злой ухмылке.

— Стандартная процедура?! Если Комитет творит такое со всеми гражданами Нарна, то у меня возникают серьезные опасения за дальнейшую судьбу нашего мира.

Она хотела сдержаться, но слова вырвались сами собой. Воспоминание о пребывании на допросе Комитета разбудило в ней гнев и стыд.

— За все годы пребывания в тюрьме на Центавре я не чувствовала себя настолько униженной, как во время общения с дознавателями Комитета.

Д'Пар вежливо улыбнулся. Но глаза его остались холодными.

— Еще раз приношу свои извинения. Будучи одним из основателей Комитета, я признаю, что иногда некоторые члены выполняют свои обязанности… с излишним рвением. Но вы должны понимать, что мы делаем это ради безопасности нашего мира и его жителей. Хотя центавриане оставили Нарн больше года назад, здесь все еще полно их сторонников и приспешников. Тех, кто работал на них в годы оккупации, помогал приводить в исполнение смертные приговоры нашим гражданам, доносил, наушничал, выслеживал наших воинов Сопротивления. Теперь они прячутся среди нас, выжидая удобного момента, чтобы нанести подлый удар в спину. Комитет был создан, чтобы защитить наш народ от этих тварей.

— Да, предатели были, но нельзя же винить в этом всех жителей Нарна, хоть раз общавшихся с центаврианами! — не выдержала На'Тот. — Даже если кто-то и оступился во время войны… это могло быть вызвано крайней необходимостью, случайностью. Не все поступали так по злому умыслу…

— Конечно, конечно, не все, — Д'Пар кивнул. — Но, чтобы выяснить, кто из них — истинный враг нашего народа, нужно провести тщательное расследование. В этом и заключается работа Комитета. А нашим гражданам нужно помогать в этих дознаниях, а не возмущаться. Да, наши сотрудники часто действуют жестко. Но это необходимая мера в такое суровое время. Промедление или излишняя мягкость к предателям могут стоить нам слишком дорого.

На'Тот настороженно слушала его. Почему он позвонил ей? Более того, почему рассыпается в извинениях? Неужели Та'Лон нарушил свое обещание и проболтался Г'Кару?

— Полагаю, вы связались со мной не только для того, чтобы извиниться за инцидент с Комитетом, советник?

Д'Пар усмехнулся.

— Нет, не только поэтому, вы правы. Я хотел обсудить совсем другой вопрос. Мы знаем, что вы почти два года проработали с послом Г'Каром на «Вавилоне 5». Он считает вас своим другом. По крайней мере, именно так посол сказал нам, когда привез вас с Примы Центавра. И это похоже на правду, потому что он искренне беспокоился о вашем самочувствии и дальнейшей судьбе. Посол говорил, что многим вам обязан. Полагаю, вам тоже хочется отблагодарить его за спасение из плена. Возможно, скоро у вас появится такой шанс.

На'Тот молча слушала его, не понимая, к чему он клонит.

— Увы, в последнее время у Кха'Ри возникли проблемы в общении с послом. С тех пор, как Г'Кар вернулся из своей поездки на Приму Центавра, он перестал отвечать на звонки наших советников. Согласитесь, это очень странное поведение. Тем не менее, мы знаем, что на ваши сообщения он отвечает.

На'Тот возмущенно посмотрела на него.

— Интересно, Кха'Ри подслушивают все частные разговоры посла?

Она вспомнила, что Г'Кар редко звонил ей напрямую, стараясь пересылать письма с Та'Лоном. Видимо, он знал об этой милой привычке членов нарнского правительства.

— Мы делаем это ради его безопасности, — спокойно возразил Д'Пар. — Особенно это важно сейчас, потому что нам кажется, что Г'Кар не совсем отдает отчет в собственных действиях. Ведь он — значимое лицо для всех жителей Нарна, герой Сопротивления, автор книги, породившей новое учение. Г'Кар стал чем-то большим, чем просто послом Режима Нарна, На'Тот. И мы полагаем, что он должен жить в родном мире, окруженный собственным народом, а не скитаться где-то среди звезд, в обществе инопланетян. Нашему народу необходим мудрый и сильный лидер, и лучше Г'Кара с этой задачей никто не справится. К тому же, возможность занять пост правителя в составе Кха'Ри стала бы лучшей наградой за все, что он сделал ради освобождения Нарна. Если вы его друг, На'Тот, то должны это понимать. Мы не можем допустить, чтобы Г'Кар безрассудно рисковал, путешествуя по другим мирам и планетам. Его присутствие на Приме Центавра и опасность, которой там подвергалась его жизнь, стали поводом для нападения нашего флота на эту планету. Одним из решающих поводов.

— Я говорила с Г'Каром об этом. Он по-прежнему считает нападение нашего флота на Приму Центавра ужасной ошибкой, и никогда бы не одобрил эту бомбардировку. А то, что именно нарны поспособствовали раздору внутри Межзвездного Альянса, крайне его расстроило.

— Мы имели законное право атаковать их планету! — прошипел Д'Пар. — Центавриане причинили нам достаточно зла и горя! И мы не могли позволить им безнаказанно погубить нашего великого лидера! Надеюсь, в тот день центавриане получили суровый урок и запомнят его надолго! Мы должны были обезвредить их, обезопасить наш мир и наш народ от новых вторжений. Теперь у нас есть хоть какая-то гарантия мира. Вряд ли Межзвездный Альянс мог бы предоставить нам защиту надежнее. Да, мы знаем, что посол Г'Кар верит президенту Шеридану, но он слишком долго не был дома и не понимает, что время верить чужакам еще не настало. Поэтому мы считаем, что и на «Вавилоне 5» Г'Кар не будет в полной безопасности. Все годы, что существует эта станция, там постоянно что-то происходит. То нападения инопланетян, то взрывы, то волнения и мятежи. «Вавилон 5» будто притягивает к себе все беды. И недавние события только подтвердили наши опасения. Вам известно, что на посла Г'Кара было совершено покушение, в котором он чудом уцелел?

На'Тот в изумлении уставилась на него. Она впервые об этом слышала.

— Это место опасно для него, но посол продолжает противиться нашим уговорам. Он отказался вернуться на Нарн. Остался непреклонным даже после того, как Кха'Ри объявили бойкот всем кораблям Альянса, требуя его возвращения. Но это еще не самое худшее. На днях мы узнали, что Г'Кар намерен покинуть «Вавилон 5». Это катастрофа для всех жителей Нарна! Нам нельзя это допустить! Г'Кар не может покинуть нас в такое сложное время. Улететь, бросить соплеменников именно тогда, когда они нуждаются в его советах и помощи больше всего? Нет, даже думать об этом не хочется!

На'Тот приоткрыла рот, пораженная его словами. Г'Кар никогда не упоминал о своем отъезде в сообщениях и письмах.

— Вот почему я обращаюсь к вам, На'Тот. Г'Кар не отвечает на наши звонки, не слушает наши доводы. Но, возможно, он не сможет отвернуться от вас с такой же легкостью. Если бы вы связались с ним и поговорили…

На'Тот покачала головой.

— Мы с ним уже беседовали на эту тему раньше, советник, и Г'Кар объяснил мне, почему не хочет возвращаться. Это его выбор, его жизнь и его право. Я не могу заставить его пойти против собственных принципов. Друзья ведь так не поступают?

Д'Пар криво улыбнулся.

— Друзья в первую очередь желают друг другу добра и счастья. Уверен, вам не хочется, чтобы Г'Кар безвестно сгинул где-то во мраке космоса. Один, лишенный поддержки своих соотечественников. Во время такого странствия с ним может случиться все, что угодно. В последнее время посол слишком много времени проводил среди представителей других рас, постоянно подвергался их влиянию. Всем здесь известна его нездоровая тяга к инопланетянам, некоторых из них он теперь считает своими друзьями. Но сам-то он — нарн, и только нарны поймут его до конца. Нарны, не минбарцы, и не земляне! И уж тем более не центавриане. Г'Кар думает, что, вернувшись сюда, навсегда потеряет свободу. Но это не так. Если он вернется на Нарн, то обретет дом. Настоящий дом. Неужели вы не желаете ему такой судьбы?

— Не уверена, что посол изменит свое решение, даже если бы я согласилась помочь вам, и попросила его вернуться.

— Но вы ведь даже не пробовали это сделать, не так ли?

Тут советник был прав, и На'Тот закусила губу, отвернувшись от экрана.

— Можно предполагать что угодно, На'Тот. Но почему бы не попробовать? Кто знает, быть может, именно вас он послушает? И решит остаться? Мы же не просим от вас чего-то сложного. Просто позвоните ему и поговорите об этом. Уверен, вы сами были бы рады, если бы Г'Кар навестил вас. Мы ни к чему не собираемся вас принуждать, но, как видите, он поставил нас в безвыходное положение. Мы пробуем все способы, которые могли бы сработать. И надеемся, что вы пойдете нам навстречу в этом вопросе. В конце концов, так поступил бы любой гражданин Нарна, считающий себя патриотом. Помогите нам, а мы постараемся помочь вам.

— Помочь мне? — настороженно переспросила На'Тот.

— У вас были неприятности с Комитетом. Обвинения уже сняты, конечно, но наверняка у кое-кого остались сомнения. Однако весь этот инцидент можно объявить досадным недоразумением, если Кха'Ри увидят, что вы полны рвения и желания принести пользу родине. Согласитесь, это весьма щедрый жест в обмен на столь маленькую услугу. Один ваш звонок Г'Кару — и Комитет никогда больше вас не потревожит.

На'Тот уже была готова согласиться и попробовать позвонить Г'Кару, ведь действительно, попытка — не пытка, но эти слова Д'Пара привели ее в ярость.

— Как вы только посмели предлагать мне такое, советник?! — выдохнула она. — Как вы только могли подумать, что я соглашусь участвовать в этих ваших интрижках ради собственного спокойствия?!

— Вы слишком взволнованы, гражданка На'Тот, но я все же советую подумать над моим предложением. Я мог бы похлопотать о месте советника Кха'Ри для вас, если это вам больше по душе. Естественно, когда ваше здоровье окрепнет. Нам не хватает таких, как вы, На'Тот. Вы принадлежите к древнему уважаемому роду, могли бы стать примером для тех, кто сейчас занимает места советников. Большая часть из них — выходцы из низших Кругов, незнакомые с традициями и правилами, принятыми в Кха'Ри. Все, что они умеют — это воевать с врагами. Но нынче иные времена, и нам нужны те, кто способен говорить как с нашим народом, так и с представителями других рас. А у вас есть такой опыт.

На'Тот покачала головой.

— Простите, советник, но я не могу. Вы требуете, чтобы я предала свои принципы… и заставила Г'Кара, моего друга, которого я глубоко уважаю, предать свои. Это… немного чересчур, вам не кажется?

— Хорошо, я не буду больше вас беспокоить, гражданка На'Тот, — Д'Пар снова вежливо улыбнулся. — Возможно, потом, когда ваш друг Г'Кар попадет в беду и сгинет, скитаясь среди далеких звезд, вы вспомните наш разговор и пожалеете о своем бездействии. Но будет уже поздно. Всего вам хорошего!

Экран погас прежде, чем На'Тот успела что-то ответить.

Она постояла возле видеофона, пытаясь переварить полученные новости и успокоиться.

«Г'Кар собирался уехать с «Вавилона 5»? Знал ли об этом Та'Лон? Если он знал и скрывал от меня, я ему много чего выскажу, когда снова увижу!» — подумала она сердито.


	18. Центаврианское наследие(Centauri Legacy)

**Центаврианское наследие**

— Что от тебя было нужно Кха'Ри? — сдержанно поинтересовалась Ли'Тар, перебирая на столе ампулы с лекарствами.

На'Тот в негодовании фыркнула. А потом пересказала ей содержание беседы с советником Д'Паром.

— Если в Кха'Ри все такие же, как он, неудивительно, что Г'Кар не желает с ними общаться, — проворчала она.

Ли'Тар криво улыбнулась.

— На самом деле есть советники еще хуже. Например На'Фарл. Он тоже один из основателей Комитета. А также принадлежит к тем, кто яростно ратует за уничтожение всех следов центаврианского влияния в нашем мире. И у него много сторонников не только в правительстве, но и среди простого населения.

На'Тот подошла к ней и принялась помогать сортировать лекарства.

— Проблема в том, что если мы откажемся сейчас от инопланетных технологий, то у нас ничего не останется, — тихо добавила Ли'Тар, а потом подняла ампулу, разглядывая ее содержимое на свет. — Все эти лекарства, например, центаврианского происхождения. Они были разработаны для нарнов еще в первую оккупацию. До войны наши ученые пытались создать их аналоги своими силами, но они не были и наполовину так эффективны, как исходные материалы. Таблетки, которые я тебе выписала, тоже изобретены центаврианскими учеными. И из того, чем мы располагаем сейчас, это лучшее лекарство.

На'Тот чуть не выронила горсть пилюль, которые как раз раскладывала по коробочкам, согласно дозировке.

— Но это далеко не все, — говорила Ли'Тар, вставляя ампулу в пневмошприц. — Мы пользуемся центаврианскими аппаратами для производства и фильтрации питьевой воды. И если бы их не установили здесь во время оккупации, страшно представить, что стало бы со всеми жителями Нарна. Станции, генерирующие энергию, тоже остались нам от центавриан. И мы все это используем до сих пор. Потому что наше собственное производство находится в ужасном состоянии, и пройдут годы, прежде чем мы сможем восстановить его и заставить работать. Но На'Фарл и его сторонники упрямо не хотят признавать горькую истину: без инопланетных технологий, лекарств и машин мы просто не выживем. И было бы лучше для всех не заниматься их уничтожением, а сосредоточиться на восстановлении наших производств. Прежде чем разрушать центаврианское наследие, надо построить что-то на замену. Но это, конечно, сложный путь… и кто-то находит его слишком унизительным для настоящих нарнов.

Ли'Тар разложила шприцы на подносе.

— Настоящий нарн не должен принимать подачки от центавриан, он должен ютиться в развалинах и питаться песком и засохшими корнями, лишь бы не осквернить себя прикосновениями к вражеским машинам и еде.

Она вздохнула и сунула поднос в руки На'Тот.

— Жаль, что посол Г'Кар не хочет вернуться на Нарн. Возможно, ему бы удалось вправить мозги кое-кому в Кха'Ри. Но и его можно понять. Уже сейчас на улицах полно последователей его учения. Если он приедет сюда, их число наверняка возрастет. Я не понимаю, почему наш народ сходит с ума. Может быть, эта его книга действительно так мудра, как кричат на каждом углу поклонники. Я не читала ее. Просто нет на это времени. Но меня беспокоит, что эти паломники ничего не делают, только поют гимны и молятся. Как будто наш мир не нуждается в восстановлении после войны. Не думаю, что посол Г'Кар призывал в своей книге именно к такому образу жизни…

Ли'Тар махнула рукой, а потом попросила На'Тот отнести поднос в комнату На'Ира.

— Значит, ты не будешь звонить послу? — спросила она, когда На'Тот уже была готова выйти из комнаты.

На'Тот застыла на месте.

— Я позвоню Г'Кару сегодня же. Надо понять, что творится на станции, и что именно он затеял. Но на поводу у Д'Пара тоже идти не хочу!

Ли'Тар кивнула, а потом достала еще один небольшой шприц и сделала себе укол.

На'Тот встревожено посмотрела на нее.

— Ты нездорова?

Ли'Тар покачала головой, криво улыбнувшись.

— Нет-нет, со мной все в порядке. Это просто… мера предосторожности.

Она потерла руку, посмотрев в глаза На'Тот.

— Центавриане разработали этот препарат для нарнов-рабов на своих заводах во время первой оккупации. И по сей день это самое надежное средство контрацепции. Им было нужно, чтобы рабы трудились, не отвлекаясь на возню с младенцами…

На'Тот приподняла брови.

Ли'Тар вздохнула, провожая ее к лестнице.

— Мы с На'Иром не можем сейчас заводить детей. У меня много работы и военная служба, а он… — она на мгновение замялась. — Он еще недостаточно поправился, чтобы это выдержать. Возможно потом, когда времени у нас обоих будет побольше…

Она улыбнулась, хлопнув На'Тот по плечу.

— Сможешь подняться по лестнице сама?

— Конечно! — ответила На'Тот, вскинув голову.


	19. Вести со станции (Messages from B5)

**Вести со станции**

На'Тот в нетерпении расхаживала возле аппарата Stellarcom, ожидая, когда установится связь с «Вавилоном 5». Нужно взять себя в руки и не набрасываться на Г'Кара с вопросами в первую же минуту разговора. Работая с ним на станции, она успела понять, что посол терпеть не мог чрезмерной опеки от окружающих. Считал это унижением для себя.

«Я не беспомощный младенец, только вылезший из сумки, так что не нужно постоянно со мной возиться! — ворчал он. — Это Моллари шагу не может ступить без своего помощника, который с него чуть ли не пылинки сдувает. А я с детства воевал в Сопротивлении, и няньки мне без надобности!»

Правда, иногда Г'Кар вел себя настолько капризно, что На'Тот начинала сомневаться насчет его утверждения о няньках. Но потом она научилась искусно маскировать от посла большую часть попыток позаботиться о нем. Так всем было спокойнее. Г'Кар гордился своей самостоятельностью и свободой, а она была уверена в том, что его безопасность под контролем.

И все-таки… сейчас ей очень хотелось накричать на него. Потому что в чем-то советник Д'Пар был прав. Г'Кару пора перестать рисковать собой ради других. Пора перестать подвергаться нападениям чужаков на станции, ездить на Приму Центавра в качестве телохранителя центаврианского премьер-министра, лишь бы это помогло укрепить отношения в Межзвездном Альянсе. Родной мир нуждался в его внимании не меньше.

— Связь установлена! — объявил компьютер.

Экран мигнул, и заставка исчезла. На'Тот замерла в недоумении, увидев лицо Та'Лона.

— Приветствую тебя, На'Тот! — ответил он, прижав кулаки к груди.

— Вижу, ты благополучно добрался до станции, — сказала она, вглядываясь в экран, — а где посол Г'Кар? И почему ты отвечаешь из его каюты?

Та'Лон немного замялся, быстро посмотрев в сторону.

— Гражданин Г'Кар… уехал со станции два дня назад. Увы, я не застал его лично.

— Уехал? Так скоро? — вырвалось у На'Тот. — Известно куда?

Та'Лон покачал головой.

— Он никому не сказал. Иначе бы кто-нибудь из поклонников последовал за ним. Да и Кха'Ри не оставили бы его в покое…

На'Тот прищурилась.

— И ты хочешь сказать, что не знал о его намерении раньше? Хочешь, чтобы я поверила в это?

Та'Лон вздохнул.

— Кое-что я знал, да. Г'Кар иногда говорил о такой возможности. Но он подавал это больше как… шутку. Как вариант, который помог бы ему избавиться от назойливых поклонников хотя бы ненадолго.

— Шутку? — повторила На'Тот, скривив губы.

— По правде говоря, я и сам сейчас в легком смятении, — сказал Та'Лон. — Потому что не ожидал, что Г'Кар улетит так скоро, никого не предупредив. Без церемоний прощания, тайком.

— Он сумасшедший! — вздохнула На'Тот, стараясь не показывать свое волнение собеседнику. — Отправиться странствовать по космосу в одиночку!

— О, нет, Г'Кар улетел не один, — быстро ответил Та'Лон, кашлянув. — Он взял с собой мисс Александер.

— Ту земную телепатку, которая работала с послом Кошем? — уточнила На'Тот, смутно припоминая, что ей попадалось это имя во время чтения Книги Г'Кара.

— Да, — подтвердил Та'Лон. — У нее… возникли трудности с проживанием на станции. Насколько я понял, во избежание неприятностей ее держали под арестом некоторое время. Мне кажется, после того конфликта с беглыми земными телепатами Лита была немного не в себе…

— Замечательно! И очень в духе Г'Кара — отправиться в путешествие в компании безумного телепата. Я одна думаю, что это крайне опасная затея? Видимо, ему мало покушений на самой станции, и он решил покончить с собой более изощренным способом!

Та'Лон выразительно посмотрел на нее, явно намереваясь что-то сказать, но На'Тот продолжала сердиться:

— С другой стороны, зная его слабость к земным женщинам, его выбор попутчицы можно понять…

— На'Тот, учитывая, что на жизнь Г'Кара покушался наш соотечественник, общество земной телепатки для него в данный момент менее опасно.

Она замолчала, немного растерявшись.

— Так на него напал нарн?

— Да, один из фанатиков-последователей его учения чуть не застрелил его на церемонии прощания. Если на «Вавилоне 5» не успели это отследить, то что ждало бы Г'Кара на Нарне? Я, как и ты, расстроен из-за его отъезда. Но когда думаю о том, что творилось бы в нашем мире… возможно, он поступил единственно верно. В космосе он будет в большей безопасности. По крайней мере, некоторое время.

— Но ведь если Г'Кар даст о себе знать, ты сообщишь мне? — спросила она, глядя ему в глаза.

— Не могу ничего обещать, На'Тот, — честно ответил Та'Лон. — Но постараюсь быть на связи. Настолько, насколько позволит мое новое положение.

Он вздохнул.

— Г'Кар предложил мне стать его преемником, — добавил он тихо. — И, похоже, отказаться уже не получится. Но сначала надо к этому привыкнуть. Если я займу пост посла, то не смогу приезжать на Нарн так часто, как раньше. Но хочу, чтобы ты знала: поручение Г'Кара остается в силе, и я всегда буду готов прийти тебе на помощь, если понадобится.

— Посол Та'Лон! — воскликнула На'Тот с улыбкой. — Подумать только! Мои поздравления!

— Надеюсь, что не совершу какого-нибудь грубого промаха во время своей службы, — ответил Та'Лон. — Я жил на станции почти два года, но не могу похвастаться особыми талантами в области дипломатии.

— Опыт придет быстро, — заверила его На'Тот. — В конце концов, ты всегда можешь посоветоваться со мной. Многое изменилось на станции за эти годы, но вдруг что-нибудь из того, чему я там научилась, тебе пригодится?

— Почту за честь! — ответил Та'Лон с явным облегчением. — Г'Кар оставил мне подробные инструкции, но вряд ли этого достаточно. Теперь осталось пережить реакцию Кха'Ри на мое назначение. Г'Кар записал для них такое же сообщение, как и для меня. Полагаю, они уже получили его…

Вести об отъезде Великого Святого действительно быстро распространились по всему Нарну. Мнения, как у последователей его учения, так и у членов Кха'Ри возникли самые разные: одни предлагали немедленно отправить специальную группу, чтобы найти его и вернуть. Другие надеялись, что он одумается и вернется сам. Были и такие, кто обвинял его в предательстве родного мира. Как мог он оставить Нарн в такое время?! Это просто возмутительно!

Любые обсуждения рано или поздно сводились к Г'Кару и его поступку.

На'Тот поняла, что больше не может это слышать, поэтому решила на время отключить все каналы новостей в доме. Ей самой нужно было свыкнуться с тем, что произошло. Тот Г'Кар, которого она знала раньше, никогда бы не выбрал такое бегство. Но она почти не знала, каким он стал теперь. Возможно, ноша, которую Кха'Ри и жители Нарна пытались на него возложить, была слишком тяжелой. И побег был единственно верным решением в этой ситуации.

В любом случае, она знала слишком мало, чтобы судить его. Оставалось надеяться, что в этих странствиях он не попадет в какой-нибудь переплет.

На'Тот пожалела, что не говорила с Та'Лоном чаще на эту тему. А сейчас он далеко, на космической станции, всецело поглощенный свалившимися на него обязанностями посла. У него полно своих проблем.

Кто-то позвонил в ворота дома. На'Тот услышала голос слуги-охранника, спрашивающего о чем-то. Она выглянула из своей комнаты как раз тогда, когда он вызвал ее по интеркому.

— Госпожа На'Тот, к вам курьер с «Вавилона 5».

Ее сердце замерло.

— Пусть войдет! — хрипло ответила она.

Было непривычно видеть незнакомого посланника вместо Та'Лона. Молодой нарн в темном скромном мундире почтительно поклонился, приветствуя ее. В его руках был небольшой сверток.

— Госпожа На'Тот, мне приказано передать вам письмо и посылку от гражданина Г'Кара, — сказал он. — Лично в руки.

На'Тот кивнула, поблагодарив его, и забрала коробку с инфокристаллами вместе со свертком.

Как только курьер ушел, она положила опечатанный сверток на стол, решив сначала посмотреть письмо.

Сообщение на инфокристалле было зашифровано и потребовалось некоторое время на декодировку.

 _«Здравствуй, На'Тот…_ — она уставилась на знакомое лицо на экране, – _ты получишь мое письмо с опозданием, но обстоятельства сложились так, что мне пришлось покинуть станцию раньше намеченного срока. Мое присутствие на «Вавилоне 5» причиняет слишком много хлопот, как руководству станции, так и простым ее обитателям. Не думаю, что ситуация улучшится, если я вернусь на Нарн. Поэтому я выбрал странствия среди звезд. Не знаю, увидимся ли мы снова. Хочу надеяться на это, но сейчас слишком рано строить подобные планы. Тем не менее, мне не хочется улетать, не попрощавшись с тобой. Ведь ты всегда была моим верным и надежным другом._

 _Знаю, сейчас тебе приходится переживать не самое лучшее время. Мне тоже довелось побывать в центаврианском плену, пусть и не так долго, как тебе, и я могу представить, как тяжело вернуться к обычной жизни. Но я знаю и верю в то, что ты с этим справишься. Потому что у тебя невероятно сильная воля. Пожалуй, я не встречал более стойкого бойца, чем ты. Когда-то давно ты сказала, что веришь лишь в себя, в свои собственные силы. Такое заявление показалось мне немного самонадеянным. Ведь все мы верим во что-то еще, что-то высшее. Но за все время работы с тобой я не видел, чтобы твоя вера в себя пошатнулась. Признаюсь, это всегда меня в тебе восхищало. Самому мне часто требовалась поддержка извне. Возможно, сейчас она понадобится и тебе. Вот почему я посылаю тебе «Книгу Г'Квана». Знаю, ты не веришь в его учение, но я всегда находил утешение и мудрость в его словах. Надеюсь, эта книга поможет тебе в пути к свету, так же, как помогла мне. Я хотел вручить ее тебе еще несколько лет назад, в надежде, что когда-нибудь твое сердце откроется для истины, которая в ней изложена. И теперь мне кажется, это то, что тебе необходимо. В свое время «Книга Г'Квана» исцелила мою душу, теперь пора передать ее дальше, тому, кто нуждается в ней больше, чем я. Когда мне было тяжело, я раскрывал ее и всегда находил именно тот ответ, который был нужен. Храни ее, На'Тот. Если не как символ веры, то хотя бы как память обо мне. И да поможет тебе Г'Кван!»_

На'Тот развернула упаковку и уставилась на потрепанную древнюю книгу в толстом кожаном переплете. Г'Кар действительно сильно изменился, если решил оставить ее. «Книга Г'Квана» была для него самой дорогой реликвией, он всегда обращался с ней очень бережно и не любил, когда кто-то посторонний прикасался к ней.

Это была одна из немногих вещей, к которым посол был очень привязан. На'Тот пыталась выяснить, откуда у него такая древняя книга. Экземпляр действительно был очень дорогим, копию эту явно создали не одно столетие назад. Просто удивительно, что она сохранилась в таком хорошем качестве. Но Г'Кар не любил разговоры на эту тему.

«Подарок друга и память о нем», — вот и все, что он ответил ей тогда, поглаживая потертый переплет.

На'Тот осторожно прикоснулась к книге. Провела пальцем по резным застежкам. Потом коснулась лба в жесте почтения.

«А ведь я до сих пор не выполнила свою клятву», — подумала она, забрав инфокристалл из гнезда проигрывателя. В коробочке были еще несколько записей. Но На'Тот решила пересмотреть их позже, когда успокоится.

Она взяла тяжелую книгу и уселась на кушетку, положив ее на колени.

Когда Г'Кар внезапно улетел со станции, отправившись на расследование ситуации с нарнской военной базой в Квадранте 37, На'Тот действительно пообещала себе, что прочитает «Книгу Г'Квана», если он вернется живым.

И потом несколько раз пыталась исполнить эту клятву, но все время что-то мешало.

— Теперь у меня времени хоть отбавляй. Не люблю незавершенные дела, — пробормотала На'Тот, открыв книгу на одной из случайных закладок. Потерла переносицу, осознав, что текст написан на одном из древних нарнских диалектов. Сейчас на этом наречии почти не говорили, только писали священные тексты.

— Ничего, все равно это легче, чем разбирать каракули гражданина Г'Кара… — сказала она, а потом потянулась, чтобы зажечь еще пару свечей. — Правила двойственности? Хм, интересно…

 _«…даже изгнав Воинов Тьмы из родного мира, я не избавился от самонадеянности. И заплатил за это огромную цену. Вскоре после войны в наших землях разразилась страшнейшая эпидемия, уничтожившая много тысяч жизней. Когда в ближайших селениях появились первые признаки жуткой болезни, наши верховные жрецы и целители предложили немедленно изолировать и уничтожить зараженные деревни. Но я не согласился с таким решением. Ведь мы и так потеряли столько народу в недавней войне, и каждая жизнь имеет огромную ценность. Поэтому я распорядился послать жрецов в каждое зараженное селение, чтобы они молились о выздоровлении страждущих. Меня предупреждали о том, что болезнь коварна и очень заразна. Но в своем высокомерии я не слушал их, полагая, что это преувеличение. И цена была высока: жрецы не только не помогли больным, но заразились сами и, вернувшись в свои дома, поспособствовали распространению болезни по всей стране. Потери, которые понес мой народ из-за моей глупости и упрямства, были настолько велики, что я был готов отказаться от своего поста лидера. Мое заблуждение было в том, что я считал, что всегда надо что-то предпринимать, действовать, а не выжидать. Но ведь это не так. Бездействие не всегда плохо, равно как и поспешные бездумные поступки не всегда ведут к добру._

 _Этот горький опыт помог мне вывести Третье правило Двойственности: Размышления и Действия:_

 _«Есть время для размышлений, и есть время для быстрых действий. Мудрость заключается в том, чтобы знать, когда именно наступает это время…»_


End file.
